Hermanos por contrato
by Kitty.e2
Summary: La historia de un poderoso heredero que necesitaba "traer a la vida" a su hermana y una actriz sin trabajo que necesitaba urgentemente dinero para volver a Japón.
1. El día en que se convirtieron

**Hermanos por Contrato**

**Resumen: **la historia de un poderoso heredero que necesitaba "traer a la vida" a su hermana y una actriz sin trabajo que necesitaba urgentemente dinero para volver a Japón.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Clamp… y créanme que llevo años preguntándome por qué no pude ser una de ellas para darle otro final a la serie xD. Es probable que la trama les recuerde a "My girl" (a quienes la hayan visto, y a quienes no… véanla xD) y es que me inspiré en ella para hacer este fic… no pude evitarlo, fue uno de los primeros doramas que vi :)

**Capítulo I**

"_El día en que se convirtieron en hermanos"_

En un pequeño café del centro de Hong Kong, dos chicas discutían en un idioma extranjero. La de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, negaba constantemente con la cabeza mientras la otra, de cabello azabache y ojos como las amatistas, sonreía.

—Te lo digo Tomoyo, no hay lugar para una actriz japonesa en Hong Kong —insistía la castaña comenzando a exasperarse.

—¿Y no has pensado en quizás comenzar a estudiar otra cosa? —preguntó Tomoyo sin perder las esperanzas— Aún eres muy joven Sakura.

—Claro, y pago la Universidad con los trabajos a medio tiempo que consigo… O no, quizás… de aquí a que comiencen las matrículas me encuentro con un joven rico, guapo y comprensivo que me pague los estudios, ¡Por favor, eso sólo sucede en las películas!

—Sabes que yo te prestaría dinero, me lo devolverás cuando termines de estudiar.

—No puedo abusar de tu confianza Tomoyo.

—Soy lo único que tienes aquí, te lo recuerdo.

Tomoyo tenía razón, era lo único que tenía en ese país ajeno a ella, ¿Por qué? Todo había comenzado por su ingenuidad e inexperiencia.

Unos meses luego de que terminara sus estudios en una buena escuela de teatro en Tokio, se vio tentada por una suculenta oferta de trabajo en China. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, le ofrecía el cielo, el mar y la tierra por interpretar un papel en una película que se suponía saldría incluso en los cines de Europa y América, ella entusiasmada por la fama, decidió dejar familia y amigos en su tierra natal para probar suerte en Hong Kong, tenía todo calculado pensando que con aquello se aseguraría una buena suma de dinero, pero el supuesto productor no cumplió jamás con lo pactado.

El papel no era más que decir "¿Puedo tomar su orden?" en una película de tan bajo presupuesto que con suerte saldría a la venta en DVD y el salario tan mínimo que sólo le alcanzó para vivir bien durante un mes.

Todos sus planes fueron destrozados, no tenía cómo regresar a Japón y no le había contado a sus padres sobre la verdadera situación.

Tomoyo había llegado a su vida cuando parecía haber tocado fondo, no tenía dinero para comer y el reemplazo que había conseguido en una oficina contestando llamadas telefónicas había terminado por el regreso de la dueña real del puesto. Luego de recibir la desoladora noticia, se fue a sentar en uno de los escaños de un parque con las manos y el estómago vacío, estaba completamente sola aquel día de otoño, hasta que frente a ella apareció de la nada un enorme sándwich. Cuando miró para ver quien lo extendía ante sus ojos de manera tan cruel, se encontró con una linda jovencita que en perfecto japonés le dijo: "Te he visto y parecías hambrienta, así que lo he comprado para ti".

Y eso fue el comienzo de una linda amistad. Sakura no sabía qué hacía Tomoyo en China, pues como ella era japonesa, mas siempre que se lo preguntaba la chica cambiaba de tema como si nada y ella se convencía de que lo mejor era no mencionar más el asunto, pues quizás era algo delicado que no quería tocar.

—Sakura, no rechaces mi oferta, quiero ayudarte —siguió la de cabello negro.

—No y no, suficiente tengo con ocupar una parte de tu departamento… has hecho demasiado por mí. —Zanjó la castaña y su amiga meneó la cabeza en claro signo de reprobación— es hora de que regreses al trabajo.

—Tienes razón —suspiró la otra abatida parándose y dejando dinero sobre la mesa—Bueno, me voy. ¡Suerte con lo del trabajo!

—Gracias —musitó intentando sonreír para no preocuparla— Me quedaré a revisar unos diarios y en seguida me voy. Que tengas un buen día Tomoyo.

Cuando vio a su amiga salir se puso manos a la obra con un bolígrafo en la mano derecha y el periódico abierto en la página de anuncios en la mano izquierda. Cuando acababa de encerrar en un círculo lo primero que había llamado su atención (un trabajo como niñera durante una semana), la puerta del café volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron dos personas. Era un hombre de aspecto imponente, facciones ni tan suaves ni tan marcadas, tez trigueña y cabello castaño, llevaba gafas a pesar de que no había mucho sol y a su lado una mujer de largos y lacios cabellos negros como el carbón mismo, un cuerpo al que ella calificó como "envidiable" y extraños ojos de un color que iba entre el marrón y el rojo.

Sakura los observó tomar asiento en una mesa cercana a la suya mientras el hombre no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente hacia un lado y otro. La mujer le tomó una mano y le dedicó una espectacular sonrisa… a la que él no correspondió ni con el más mínimo gesto.

Comenzó a imaginar que ellos eran una pareja, una muy particular. Según Sakura, aquel era probablemente un matrimonio arreglado, la mujer intentaba llevar lo mejor que podía la situación a pesar de ser muy desgraciada y el hombre no se mostraba reacio a la idea ni tampoco se entusiasmaba con ella.

Rió ante sus propias invenciones y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero el excesivo silencio del lugar, llevó hasta sus oídos la conversación que ambos mantenían.

—No estés tan nervioso, aquí no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos —decía ella conciliadoramente— ¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que te ha tenido tan afligido este último tiempo?

—No es algo para hablar en un café como _este_, Mei. Se trata de algo serio —cortó él impasible, aunque su tono había sido algo despectivo.

—¿Tiene que ver con la abuela? —insistió la mujer.

—Con Fuutie —respondió cediendo un poco, aunque al parecer se iba poniendo cada vez más rígido, cosa que causó gracia a Sakura quien pensaba que no podría existir alguien tan parecido a un robot por los nervios.

—¿La han encontrado? —preguntó con voz sumamente baja, y de no ser porque Sakura tenía un oído excelente, no habría alcanzado a escuchar lo que seguía.

—Murió —contestó y tanto la mujer llamada Mei como Sakura, palidecieron al instante. La castaña se sentía cada vez más intrigada y no pudo resistir la tentación de seguir oyendo, aunque de sobra sabía lo mal educada que estaba siendo— Al parecer fue adoptada por una familia japonesa luego del accidente, pero después no se supo nada más de ella.

—¡Entonces es posible que aún esté viva! —exclamó tan fuerte que varios de los que allí estaban se voltearon a verla.

—¡Chst! —hizo callar el hombre— ¿Puedes controlarte aunque sea por una vez en tu vida?

Sakura pensó que ese hombre estaba siendo muy cruel, y de no ser porque eran unos completos desconocidos ya le hubiese echado una buena reprimenda por ser tan frío con la pobre mujer que probablemente guardaba la esperanza de que esa Fuutie (fuera quien fuera) estuviese viva.

—Lo siento —masculló.

—Meiling, hay una probabilidad del uno por ciento de que esté viva, ¿realmente crees que seremos capaces de…?

—Ni se te ocurra dudar de eso, _Xiao Lang_. Fuutie no puede estar muerta, la abuela necesita verle —dijo lo último al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tenemos poco tiempo… La abuela está a punto de morir y la búsqueda tardaría por lo menos unos cuantos meses más ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Meiling parecía buscar una respuesta en la servilleta desesperadamente y él sólo la miraba fijo. Sakura se vio sin querer buscando una solución al problema, pero al parecer la mujer fue mucho más rápida, porque al minuto saltó de su puesto por el entusiasmo.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó esta vez un poco más bajo— Sé que no te va a gustar mi idea —comenzó haciendo que el hombre (cuyo nombre Sakura no había podido memorizar tan fácilmente como el de la mujer) frunciera el ceño— Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

—Habla —ordenó. La castaña dio un bufido de reprobación que por suerte nadie notó. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel hombre.

—Podríamos buscar a alguien que tenga las mismas características de Fuutie… y hacer que se pase por ella, ¡Le pagaríamos mucho para que guarde silencio! —exclamó en su defensa al ver los labios tensos de él.

—Y yo te pagaría a ti para que cerraras la boca Meiling. Éste es un tema delicado, no puedes decir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, además, si lo piensas bien Fuutie perdió la memoria, se sabe que al ser adoptada comenzó a hablar japonés, ¿Crees que sea posible encontrar en Hong Kong a una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, que sea actriz y que además hable el japonés como si fuese su idioma natal?

Sakura se preguntó lo mismo, entonces al levantar la vista una vez más para seguir en su espionaje a la joven pareja, observó con espanto que ambos la miraban con atención.

—Su móvil está sonando —indicó amablemente la mujer.

—Gracias —respondió nerviosa. Buscó su móvil en la cartera con las manos temblorosas y se sumió en una animada conversación en japonés con su padre, consciente de que la pareja no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Cuando terminó la llamada, que pareció durar horas, se acomodó en la silla como si nada hubiese pasado y siguió buscando en el periódico al mismo tiempo en que ellos retomaban su conversación. Esta vez Sakura optó por no escuchar, sin embargo, al rato después, sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a ella y al alzar la vista se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Meiling, la mujer de cabello negro.

—¡Hola! —saludó la joven amistosamente.

—Ho-hola —respondió ella de manera tímida. Estaba nerviosa, quizás realmente habían descubierto que los espiaba.

—Soy Meiling Li —se presentó aún sonriendo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura Kinomoto.

—Oh, ya veo… entonces sí eres japonesa.

—Sí —respondió una vez más sintiéndose un tanto incómoda ante la sonrisa de complicidad que la mujer esbozaba.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó indicando con los ojos el periódico.

—Sólo busco trabajo.

—Ya veo… ¿Interesada en algún ámbito en especial? —cuestionó intrigada.

—La verdad es que en actuación… pero al parecer no hay ningún papel aún.

—Entonces además de ser japonesa… ¡¿Eres actriz?! —exclamó con una euforia que Sakura no alcanzó a entender.

—Sí, aunque sólo he ejercido una vez por…

—¡Es maravilloso! ¡No puedo creer la buena suerte que tenemos! —gritó— ¡_Xiao Lang, _ven aquí!

Sakura se encontraba cada vez más confundida, ¿Por qué la mujer se le había acercado tan amistosamente? ¿Qué tenía de emocionante que fuera de origen japonés y además actriz? ¿Y por qué tenía que llamarlo precisamente a _él_?, es decir, el hombre no podía desagradarle más.

—Te lo dije, es perfecta —le dijo como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro oculto especialmente grande.

—No lo sé… es muy baja, y su nariz muy pequeña… además sus ojos son verdes —dijo mirándola fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre para decir esas cosas en tono tan… _despectivo_?

—Shaoran ¡Han pasado ocho años!, su nariz y su estatura está bien, es casi del porte de Shiefa… y por lo de los ojos… no es nada que unos lentes de contacto no puedan arreglar.

—Disculpen pero creo que me he perdido de algo —dijo atreviéndose a interrumpir por primera vez.

—Lo siento ¿Sakura, verdad? —se cercioraba la mujer, a lo que ella asintió— Verás, él es _Xiao Lang Li_, de seguro has escuchado hablar de él y bueno… tenemos un pequeño problema familiar.

—No es necesario que se lo cuentes Meiling, estoy seguro de que lo ha escuchado todo —atajó mirando con reprobación a Sakura, quien sintió que de un momento a otro toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a parar a su cara— Te lo dije.

—Disculpen, les juro que no era mi intención, es que la cafetería está tan vacía y ustedes tan cerca que…

—No pudiste simplemente meter tus narices en…

—Ya basta Xiao Lang Li. Discúlpalo por favor, Sakura —interrumpió Meiling— Suele ser un poco bruto.

Reprimió una risa, pues el último comentario de la mujer le había parecido bastante cómico, aunque él la miraba como si se tratara de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró a través del cristal sin volver la vista mientras la mujer de cabellos negros hablaba.

—La verdad es que necesitamos pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto —respondió amablemente.

Grave error.

Pensó que quizás le pedirían alguna dirección, o tal vez sólo querrían tomar prestado el periódico por unos minutos, pero lo que Sakura definitivamente no imaginaba, era que al decir esa simple frase, su vida se pondría patas para arriba y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Queremos que te hagas pasar por la hermana de Xiao Lang.

—¡¿Qué?! —no pudo evitar exclamar— ¡No puedo hacer eso, es… es…!

—Un trabajo —interrumpió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole abiertamente— créeme que ni de protagonista en una película de Hollywood ganarías tanto como lo que pretendemos pagarte nosotros… Podemos costearte lo que desees.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó comenzando a ceder mientras Meiling asentía frenéticamente y él miraba con un poco de interés disimulado— ¡¿Incluyendo un pasaje para regresar a Japón?!

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la de cabello negro— claro, una vez que termines el…

—¡Hecho! —zanjó tendiéndole la mano completamente eufórica. Bastaría actuar, aguantar a aquel hombre por un tiempo y luego podría irse tranquila a casa, con su familia.

* * *

**Nota de Kitty: **Hola, hola :) aquí vengo con un nuevo fic largo, porque no soy muy buena para los oneshot's, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo. Sé que ha sido un poco corto en cuanto a hojas, pero a partir del segundo ya los haré más extensos… por mientras, me quedaré aquí sentadita esperando a recibir sus reviews con sus críticas constructivas :D

No sé cuánto tarde en subir el capítulo dos porque quiero adelantar algo antes de continuar… espero que tenga buena acogida :D

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Besos y abrazos!

P.D: Para quienes estén leyendo esto y estén siguiendo además mi otra historia (Temporada de embrollos) les pido disculpas por el retraso, subí esta historia primero porque tenía listo el capítulo de hace meses, pero ya no tendré excusas porque salí de vacaciones :) así que pronto subiré el capítulo final.


	2. Una Li más

**Hermanos por contrato**

**Capítulo II**

"_Una Li más"_

Había llegado muy tarde por la noche, incluso después de que Tomoyo llegara del trabajo. Meiling la había invitado a un bar de moda mientras Shaoran redactaba el contrato para hacer el asunto un poco más "formal".

_**Flashback **_

_Ante la insistencia de Meiling había terminado con ella en aquel bar. Era bastante bonito, con algunas luces de colores y las paredes azul noche. Mientras esperaban a que Shaoran llegara, Meiling le dio un repaso sobre los detalles. _

—"_¿Me dirán Fuutie?" —preguntó sintiéndose un tanto incómoda._

—"_No" —respondió Meiling sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo al contenido de su vaso— "Sakura será el nombre que tu familia de Japón te dio al adoptarte… Dirás que tuviste amnesia pero que te han llegado algunos recuerdos y así es como se supone que terminaste acá"_

—"_¿Y si me piden exámenes de ADN?" —cuestionó nerviosa._

—"_De eso nos ocupamos nosotros" —dijo Meiling guiñándole un ojo confiada, para luego susurrarle— "Es que tener de pretendientes a doctores y abogados puede ser muy útil"_

_Luego de esa confesión Sakura optó por no preguntar nada más. Se dedicó a escuchar atentamente las recomendaciones que Meiling le daba, como por ejemplo que si le hacían demasiadas preguntas fingiera que le venía un dolor de cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar algo, que para mantener buenas relaciones con 'Xiao Lang' debería intentar no meterse demasiado en su vida privada y por sobre todas las cosas JAMÁS entrar en su habitación._

—"_Xiao, ¿Trajiste el contrato?" —preguntó Meiling cuando el hombre llegó a la barra con una carpeta entre las manos y cara de desconfianza. Ella le quitó la carpeta y se la pasó abierta a Sakura._

—"_Puedes leerlo o…" _

—"_No es necesario" —atajó tomando el lápiz que él le alcanzaba mientras le hablaba— "Tengo que irme temprano señor Li"_

—"_No creo que alguien se convenza de que somos hermanos si me llamas señor Li" —dijo frunciendo el ceño— "desde ahora en adelante deberás decirme Xiao Lang"_

—"_¿Shaoran?" —intentó._

—"_No, no, presta atención a como se pronuncia" —chasqueó la lengua— "Xiao- Lang"_

—"_Shao-ran" —repitió sin buenas resultados nuevamente._

—"_¿Tan difícil es pronunciar correctamente un nombre?" —gruñó perdiendo la paciencia— "Está bien, no importa, pronúncialo como quieras" —bufó._

—"_No es mi culpa que te pongan un nombre tan complicado… 'Pequeño lobo'" —se defendió sintiendo algo de calor en la cara._

—"_No me vuelvas a decir así" —advirtió tensando la mandíbula— "y una última cosa 'señorita no puedo pronunciar bien'" —ella lo miró desafiante, él no se arrugó ni un ápice para decir lo que tenía que decir— "Si tienes amigos aquí en Hong Kong, olvídate de ellos por un tiempo. Recuerda que acabas de llegar"_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y eso último era justamente lo más difícil de todo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Tomoyo que tendría que hacer como que no la conocía si la veía por la calle? Además, por la noche no había tenido oportunidad de contarle nada, pues Tomoyo dormía profundamente cuando había llegado.

Aquel sería su primer día de trabajo, así que tomando en cuenta las recomendaciones que le dieron durante la noche, se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, un conjunto lo suficientemente a la moda como para hacerla lucir como una señorita refinada recién llegada del extranjero. Salió de la que había sido su habitación con maleta en mano y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, pero su querida amiga ya estaba allí con los platos servidos sobre la mesa.

Tomoyo la miró fijamente, sorprendida de que siendo un día cualquiera estuviese vestida de esa forma, y luego bajó la vista hacia la maleta quedándose con la boca medio abierta. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisita nerviosa y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó curiosa su amiga mientras comenzaban a comer— ¿Has encontrado trabajo en otra ciudad?

—No —respondió sintiendo que en ese momento no podía tragar con normalidad— es un trabajo aquí en Hong Kong… Está lo suficientemente bien remunerado como para que cuando termine me regrese a Japón y… Tomoyo —dijo con un horrible sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—¿Dime?

—No podré vivir contigo por un tiempo —soltó rápidamente y al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba mal, continuó— y no sólo eso… si te encuentro por la calle, por lo menos durante algunas semanas, tendré que hacer como que no te conozco…

—No es que me agrade demasiado la idea… pero si es por tu trabajo está bien. Pero… ¿estás segura de que es un buen trabajo? —pregunta Tomoyo observándola con preocupación.

—Sí, por lo menos mi "jefa" es una buena persona —medio mintió lanzando un pesado suspiro. No podía quejarse, era dinero por montones y fácil, así que por supuesto debía tener algún tipo de complicación, y ése obstáculo era nada más y nada menos que el pésimo carácter de Li Shaoran.

Agradeció a su querida amiga que no siguiera preguntándole sobre cosas que no podía responder con sinceridad, pues mentirle a Tomoyo la hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Siguieron desayunando mientras conversaban sobre cosas cotidianas: el clima, las noticas, y su trabajo… hasta que llegó el momento difícil. Tenía sólo treinta minutos para llegar a la casa de los Li, instalarse y partir a la clínica.

—Tomoyo, debo irme —anunció poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Su amiga le sonrió con sinceridad y se acercó para darle un abrazo.

—No importa lo que suceda, recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas —dijo con voz suave rompiendo el abrazo para no demorarla más.

—Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo —respondió ella conmovida. Dudaba de que existiera otra persona tan generosa como Tomoyo— Te extrañaré mucho.

—Yo también, Sakurita. Pero estoy segura de que será por tu propio bien… tienes que pensar en que luego de eso podrás regresar a tu país.

—Tomoyo… ¿Tú no piensas regresar a Japón algún día? —preguntó casualmente, pero en seguida se arrepintió. La cara de su amiga se había desfigurado por completo con una mezcla de terror, melancolía y por sobre todo tristeza.

—No —respondió intentando sonreír una vez más— Me gusta Hong Kong.

No preguntó nada más. No quería causarle más angustia a su mejor amiga, así que tomó su maleta y partió rumbo a la calle. Aquello era sumamente extraño, pensó cuando estaba sentada en el bus, no podía creer que el destino fuera a dar un giro tan inesperado como para dejarla con un trabajo que le daría tantas ganancias como las mejores estrellas de Hollywood… No era que le agradara demasiado tener que hacerse pasar por una persona que ya estaba muerta, para engañar a otra persona moribunda, sobre todo si sabía bien que sentía especial debilidad por los ancianos. ¿Sería capaz de interpretar bien su papel sin que nadie la descubriera?

Bajó del autobús cuando se encontraba lo más cerca de la dirección que Meiling le había anotado en un pequeño papel cuadrado de color rosa y se lamentó profundamente al notar que tendría que caminar unas once o doce cuadras, por una calle algo empinada. Retomó su marcha a paso increíblemente lento, luego de observar durante unos segundos lo que sería su camino. No se le hizo tan extenso como había creído en un principio, pues mientras caminaba, podía observar la belleza de las casas a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin dio con la dirección, quedó impactada. La casa casi no se veía entre los árboles y el muro de piedra, pero se notaba que había una escalera para llegar hasta ella. Tocó el citófono y una mujer le contestó.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Sí —respondió rogando por calma a los cielos— Busco a… Shaoran Li.

—¿Puedo saber su nombre señorita? —preguntó la mujer que tenía la voz un poco aguda.

—Sakura Kinomoto —contestó ella aferrándose a su maleta.

El gran portón negro de hierro, se abrió dejando ver la imponente casa donde viviría mientras trabajara para los Li. Entró cautelosa mirando hacia todos lados. El camino era de piedra, tal como el muro, y a sus costados, crecían árboles y flores de distintos tipos. Tal como había predicho, tuvo que subir una escalera para llegar a la puerta principal, donde su nuevo jefe la esperaba. Lo observó medio cohibida, pues llevaba el cabello mojado como recién salido de la ducha y se dio cuenta de que le venía demasiado bien.

—¿Te molestaría ser un poco más puntual? —preguntó en un susurro con enojo.

—No… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había hablado con voz demasiado aguda y que alguien la podía escuchar— No es mi culpa que tu casa quede tan lejos de la parada del bús. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me tomó llegar hasta aquí?

—Podrías haber pedido un taxi —replicó él. Ella se ruborizó sabiendo que tenía razón.

—¿No me presentarás a tu invitada, Xiao Lang? —preguntó una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos tan marrones como los de Meiling.

—Oh, sí. Pero creo que será mejor que entremos.

Sakura tomó su maleta para empezar a arrastrarla, pero un anciano hombre, le sonrió silenciosamente y la llevó por ella. Caminaron por un corto pasillo antes de llegar a una salita que se encontraba muy bien decorada. En las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros y fotografías y los estantes estaban repletos de obras de arte hechas en cerámica.

—¿Me dirás ahora quién es esta señorita? —insistió la mujer que no parecía tener más de cuarenta años.

—Tía, es más complicado de lo que piensas —comenzó a hablar él mientras miraba a la chica para indicarle que se mantuviera callada hasta que él terminara de hablar. Sakura apretó la falda con sus manos para descargar la tensión.

—Estoy dispuesta a escuchar —respondió la mujer.

—Como sabe, he hecho muchas investigaciones para conocer el paradero de mi hermana —contaba él mientras Sakura creía que él perfectamente podría ser actor y graduarse sin necesidad de pasar más de un año en una escuela de teatro— Y todas ellas, aunque no se lo haya dicho antes a nadie, me llevaban a la misma persona; Sakura Kinomoto. En vista de esto, investigué más sobre ella, y descubrí que había sido adoptada luego de perder la memoria, que lo único que parecía recordar era haber tenido un accidente en avión…

—Espera un momento —intervino— ¿Me estás diciendo que ella es Fuutie?

—Sí —afirmó el joven sonriendo. Era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía sonreír, y aunque sabía que todo eso era puro teatro, no pudo evitar pensar que debería sonreír más seguido.

—¿Lo has comprobado? Me refiero a exámenes de sangre… entrevistas…

—Por supuesto —respondió con calma— Sabe como soy y no me precipitaría con una cosa así.

—Sakura, ¿estás segura de que no recuerdas nada? —preguntó la mujer dirigiéndose por fin a ella.

—Tengo algunos recuerdos vagos sobre el viaje en ese avión… He intentado con todas mis fuerzas recuperar mi memoria, pero nada parece ser efectivo —respondió ella poniendo mirada melancólica para hacer su actuación más creíble.

—Entiendo que todo esto resulte un tanto raro —dijo Shaoran observando de reojo a la que sería su hermana durante un tiempo. No podía hacérsele más extraño el haber aceptado la desquiciada idea de Meiling— Pero por eso, Sakura vivirá aquí con nosotros. Quiero que reciba todo lo que no pudo recibir mientras estaba en la ignorancia de ser una Li e integrarla a la familia una vez más, quizás de esa forma recordará.

—No lo sé, Xiao Lang —dijo la mujer con duda en su rostro— Aunque se asemeje a Fuutie… no me convence.

—Tía, ya he hecho las pruebas necesarias para asegurarme —dijo él con convicción. Comenzaba a temer que sus sospechas sobre que no podrían hacer tontos a sus parientes, se hicieran realidad. Pero seguiría con la idea hasta el final. La abuela necesitaba ver a Fuutie una última vez, y él le iba a conceder ese deseo aunque fuera una completa mentira.

—¿Te dedicas a algo en especial? —interrogó la mujer.

—Allá en Japón era laboratorista en una empresa de cosméticos —respondió según lo acordado con su falso hermano.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —siguió.

—Veinticuatro.

—¿Aficiones?

—Los deportes.

—¿Tus padres adoptivos son…?

—Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto —respondió recordando con melancolía a sus padres. ¡Cómo los extrañaba!

—¿Algún hermano?

—Uno. Toya Kinomoto.

—Al parecer te adoptó una familia bien constituida —observó la mujer bebiendo de su taza de té.

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro silencioso. Aquello parecía un partido de ping-pong de nunca acabar, en donde la pelota se pasaba de un lado a otro de la mesa con una velocidad vertiginosa. Sabiendo que debía intervenir luego antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse feas, abrazó a Sakura quién al estar desprevenida dio un respingo con el gesto.

—He encontrado a mi hermana y no puedo estar más feliz por eso. Si no aceptas que se quede con nosotros, nos iremos a vivir a la casa de mis padres, pero Fuutie no se quedará sola —dijo con determinación— Mientras lo piensas, la llevaré donde la abuela. Con permiso.

Sakura hizo una torpe reverencia antes de salir de la habitación, aún con el brazo de Shaoran rodeándole los hombros. Comenzó a intentar zafarse de su agarre, y con molestia comprobó que el chico parecía hacer caso omiso de sus intentos frustrados. Dejó de luchar, y una vez que llegaron junto a un Mercedes negro, él la soltó por fin.

—Debes andar con cuidado —previno él— mi tía no será fácil de engañar.

—¿No sería más fácil irnos a la casa de tus padres entonces? —preguntó la chica.

—Si lo que quieres es estar a solas conmigo todos los días…

—¡NO! —exclamó poniéndose roja de un momento a otro— Prefiero… prefiero actuar frente a tu tía para ganar experiencia.

Shaoran rió y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se subiera, ella dudó unos momentos y luego se sentó sin objetar. Durante el camino se pudo percatar de que a pesar de todo tenían gustos similares en cuanto a música, quizás si basaban su relación en canciones y cantantes no se llevarían tan mal.

Bajaron del automóvil en cuanto el chico se estacionó frente a una clínica. Sakura comenzó a sudar frío, aquello no le gustaba para nada, pero era la forma más fácil de tener luego el dinero para poder irse de regreso a Japón, después de todo, según lo que decían, a la pobre anciana no le quedaban más que unos días por lo que no tendría que verla tan seguido sintiéndose horriblemente culpable…

—¿Vienes o no? —preguntó el chico con tono hastiado mientras sostenía su puerta— no pretendo gastar todo mi tiempo hasta que decidas bajarte.

Bufó molesta, ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa forma? Pero sabiendo que si abría la boca estallaría una guerra verbal de por lo menos media hora de duración, prefirió mantenerse en silencio y caminar a su lado mientras se internaba en el personaje.

Ella era una mujer joven, que había sido adoptada por una familia japonesa luego de un trágico accidente aéreo donde sus padres habían muerto. No podía recordar nada, pero aún así se las estaba arreglando para conocer mejor a la que era su verdadera familia… Estaba en tierras extrañas, lejanas a todo lo que conocía y estaba allí para recuperar a su familia y conocer sus raíces. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería su abuela? ¿Irritable y desconfiada como su tía, o todo lo opuesto?

—¡Sakura! —un grito junto a su oído la sobresaltó— Qué bien que ya estás aquí, comenzaba a pensar que te habías arrepentido —cotorreó Meiling rápidamente soltando una risotada— Ya sabes, no creo que alguien quiera trabajar para Xiao por gusto.

—¿Hay alguien con la abuela? —preguntó Shaoran haciendo caso omiso de lo que la chica decía.

—No —respondió cambiando de humor en seguida— Será mejor que entremos con Sakura… la abuela despierta a ratos.

Sakura agradeció el hecho de que no la dejaran ir sola, pues aunque le incomodaba actuar frente a su nuevo hermano, se hubiese sentido peor al estar a solas con la anciana.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un biombo que separaba la cama de la enferma de una pequeña salita de estar, aquella debía ser una habitación privilegiada. En la cama estaba recostada una mujer muy ancianita de cabellos canos y de aspecto amable a pesar de que estaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Actúa como Fuutie —susurró Meiling en su oído— quizás así la abuela se despierte.

La abuela Li estaba conectada a algunas máquinas, así que cuidando de no lastimarla, Sakura la tomó de una mano mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. No dijo nada, simplemente acarició la suave mano de aquella anciana para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en su siguiente movimiento, que no se dio cuenta cuando la abuela Li abrió los ojos.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó Shaoran corriendo a su lado. La anciana le sonrió débilmente— He encontrado a Fuutie, abuela.

Los ojos marrones de la abuela eran exactamente iguales que los de Shaoran, Sakura pudo notarlo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Fuutie? —pronunció la mujer.

—Sí —respondió Sakura— He regresado, abuela.

—¡Oh, Fuutie, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado! Ahora que te he visto una vez más puedo morir tranquila…

—¡No diga eso, por favor! —exclamó la chica rápidamente— Se pondrá bien, nainai*, aún tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

—Tienes razón —asintió la abuela Li— creo que con sólo verte me he sentido mejor, gracias por volver, Fuutie.

Cuando vio que por los ojos de la abuela cruzaba un destello de profundo dolor, se sintió como la peor persona del universo por mentirle a aquella pobre anciana que parecía tener un muy buen corazón.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo más tarde Shaoran cuando caminaban hacia el mercedes.

—Gracias —respondió ella un poco cohibida pues no se esperaba un cumplido por parte de su engreído jefe.

—Quiero que me acompañes al Hotel —declaró el castaño abriéndole la puerta del automóvil.

—¿Hotel?

—Sí. Ya sabes, como somos dueños de los Hoteles Li…

—¡¿Ho…hoteles… Li?! —exclamó conteniendo el aliento. Su ciudad natal no era Hong Kong, pero no era necesario ser china para saber que los hoteles Li tenían gran fama en el país por ser cinco estrellas.

—¿Seguirás repitiendo todo lo que digo? —pregunto comenzando a manejar.

—¡Es que olvidaste decirme aquel _pequeño_ detalle! —se defendió— ¡No puedes esperar que no esté impresionada después de que hayas soltado semejante información!

Shaoran la miró pensando en que ella era una chica bastante divertida a pesar de que en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos sólo discutían.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Y por qué quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó volviendo al tema anterior mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, pues por la impresión parecía haber resbalado unos cuantos centímetros hacia adelante.

—Te presentaré ante el personal como la segunda directora.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —soltó completamente abochornada.

—Yo no bromeo —respondió seriamente— Si queremos que todos crean la historia de que somos hermanos, necesitamos hacerlo. Después de todo es el cargo que le correspondía a Fuutie…

No quiso replicar. No luego de ver los ojos de aquel hombre que parecían acumular montañas y montañas de dolor. ¿Es posible leer tan abiertamente los sentimientos de una persona a la que recién se viene conociendo? Sakura no entendía cómo era que de un segundo a otro podía entender los sentimientos de ese hombre que le resultaba tan desagradable.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó él secamente sin apartar la vista del camino. Ella al verse descubierta, se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Te quería preguntar si puedo prender la radio —mintió con rapidez. Shaoran se encogió de hombros y ella lo tomó como un sí. Comenzó a pasar de emisora en emisora hasta encontrar una canción que le gustaba.

Era una cantante china de nombre Song Jia que, por lo que había dicho Tomoyo, se había ido a probar suerte al extranjero en donde triunfó con su hermosa voz. Pero la pacífica melodía no duró mucho, pues la mano de Shaoran viajó rápidamente al botón para cambiarla.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —cuestionó molesta.

—Es mi radio.

—Dijiste que podía prenderla… además, me encanta esa canción —replicó molesta.

—A mi no —cortó él— Ni esa ni ninguna otra.

Y el viaje hasta el hotel fue hecho en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra y la radio permaneció apagada durante todo el trayecto. Sakura quería golpearse por haber sentido compasión por un hombre tan insoportable. No podía entender cómo era que alguien así existiera en la tierra, ¿es que cuando era niño no le habían enseñado modales? Podría por lo menos haber avisado antes de cambiar de estación, pero no, tenía que ser prepotente y cambiarla sin decir ni pio.

—Tenemos que comprarte ropa —anunció él doblando por una esquina y aparcando el automóvil frente a una boutique.

—¿Es que ahora te crees diseñador que no aceptas lo que llevo puesto? —cuestionó malhumorada.

—Eres una Li. Debes estar vestida apropiadamente, sobre todo ahora que te presentaré.

Entró sin ganas a la exclusiva tienda en donde dos dependientas casi se peleaban por recibir de cliente al chico, pero él sólo las ignoró y caminó solo hasta donde estaban los vestidos. Tomó uno de color turquesa y luego de observarlo detalladamente pidió ver zapatos y aretes que le combinaran.

—¿Cómo sabes si me quedará bien?

—Tu cuerpo es como de la talla de Meiling —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por lo menos no tienes mal gusto —murmuró por lo bajo mientras él pagaba la cuenta.

—Señorita acompáñeme por favor —pidió una de las vendedoras guiándola hasta el probador— el señor me ha dicho que debo vigilar que se ponga esto adecuadamente, estaré aquí por si me necesita.

Shaoran tenía razón, el vestido le asentaba a la perfección, pero al ver el precio casi se va de espaldas por la elevada suma de dinero.

—Shaoran… —llamó abriendo sólo un poco la cortina.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él en cuanto estuvo allí— ¿No te queda bien?

—No es eso… es que es demasiado caro para mí —explicó sintiéndose enrojecer.

—No seas tonta. Yo lo pagaré.

Y allí terminó la conversación. Sakura salió vestida de la tienda y se subió en cuanto pudo al vehículo para que nadie notara cómo iba vestida.

—Olvida lo de hace un rato, tenemos que actuar bien. —dijo él cuando llegaron al hotel.

—Lo sé —respondió ella dirigiéndole una última mirada ácida.

Él la observó con desconfianza creyendo que no le sería tan fácil dejar de lado la pequeña discusión que habían tenido, pero minutos después se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado al cuestionar el profesionalismo de su hermana postiza, pues en cuanto entraron al hotel saludó con propiedad a todo el personal mientras él la iba presentando como una Li más.

—Debo contestar esta llamada —susurró él en su oído— No hagas nada que te pueda delatar.

Ella asintió confiada y luego sintió como Shaoran se alejaba a toda velocidad del salón en donde estaban todos los funcionarios reunidos. Sakura se quedó junto a una mesa con un vaso de jugo en la mano mientras observaba a la gente. Estaba tan sumida en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando un guapo hombre que aparentaba más o menos su edad, se paró a su lado.

—Bienvenida, señorita Li —habló llamando la atención de Sakura— Quería felicitar a Xiao Lang, pero ya que no está aquí…

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella sonriendo— Mi hermano acaba de salir a contestar una llamada, pero ya vuelve.

—He oído que usted llegó de Japón hace un tiempo atrás, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de sonreír, pues una sonrisa era signo de confianza— Es cierto… pero preferiría no revelar más detalles sobre mi vida personal si es que no le molesta.

—Oh, no me molesta para nada, es sólo que yo también vengo de Japón —contó el joven sonriéndole de vuelta— Lamento haberla incomodado con mi pregunta.

—No es nada —respondió rogando internamente para que Shaoran no se tardara tanto en regresar— Iré a buscar a mi hermano… con su permiso.

Caminó entre la gente dedicando leves reverencias a quienes la saludaban a su paso, parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba más y más personas llegaban al lugar, ¿Dónde se habría metido Shaoran? Estar sola entre todos esos desconocidos no le era demasiado agradable, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que actuar tal y como lo haría un miembro de la prestigiosa familia Li…

—¿No te dije que te quedaras donde estabas? —cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Podrías haberte demorado un poco menos ¿no crees? —respondió ella al ver que se trataba de su _querido_ hermano.

—Ya te dije que tenía que contestar… era Meiling con buenas noticias —anunció sonriendo un poco y Sakura pensó que nunca había visto una sonrisa más bonita que esa— La abuela está mejor, los doctores dicen que en dos días le darán el alta.

No dijo absolutamente nada pues la garganta se le había puesto repentinamente seca, simplemente se dejó arrastrar hasta un pequeño e improvisado escenario que estaba ubicado en uno de los extremos del salón. Ambos se ubicaron junto a un micrófono y Shaoran fue el primero en hablar.

—Buenas tardes a todos —comenzó— Quiero darles la bienvenida a este humilde cóctel —continuó y Sakura ahogó las ganas de reír ante lo ridícula que resultaba la palabra _'humilde'_ frente a toda esa gente, los músicos, la gran cantidad de comida y el detalle con que todo estaba decorado— He querido reunirlos aquí para darles dos excelentes noticias. La primera, es que la presidenta Li se ha recuperado y será trasladada a su casa en cuestión de días.

Un mar de aplausos llenó el lugar. La gente que allí se encontraba sonreía y comentaban entusiasmados ante la noticia y Sakura pensó que la abuela Li debía ser una persona muy querida por el personal.

—Y la segunda noticia es que por fin he encontrado a mi querida hermana Fuutie —dijo él dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras la tomaba por los hombros para presentarla ante todos— Ella compartirá conmigo la dirección del hotel, así que espero que la traten bien y con el respeto que se merece.

La gente volvía a aplaudir y Sakura no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo ante el gesto. Saludó con la mano una vez y la música comenzó a sonar.

—Recuerda sonreír mucho y hablar poco —le advirtió Shaoran segundos más tarde cuando ambos bajaban del escenario.

—Es lo que he hecho hasta ahora —dijo mirándolo ásperamente, ¿es que no podía tener un poco de confianza en su profesionalismo?

De ahí en adelante no se pudo despegar de su hermano falso ni por un minuto. Compartieron con el personal un poco más antes de que la música parara y el cóctel terminara, para ese momento todos se iban comentando seguramente sobre la nueva directora Li.

—Querida Sakura, no sabía que eras nieta de la abuela Li y no del señor Amamiya.

Sakura se quedó helada mientras sentía como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo desapareciera. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, el cabello negro azulado y los ojos tras esos lentes que le daban aspecto intelectual… ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

—¡Eriol! —exclamó— Escucha sé que es confuso pero necesito que no digas una palabra de esto a nadie.

—Me extraña que me lo pidas, Sakura. Deberías saber de sobra que puedes confiar en mí… Xiao Lang —dijo finalmente mirando al chico que se encontraba boquiabierto— ¿No me darás un abrazo después de todos estos años sin vernos, amigo?

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí Hiraguizawa? —cuestionó el aludido una vez que pudo salir de su asombro.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó aún más sorprendida Sakura.

—Por supuesto que sí. Shaoran y yo fuimos criados prácticamente juntos ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo— ¡Qué decepción! He vuelto a ver a dos buenos amigos y miren cómo me reciben, cualquiera diría que no soy oportuno…

—¡Por supuesto que no eres oportuno! —explotó Shaoran— Escucha Hiraguizawa, si alguien se llega a enterar de lo de Sakura, no dudes que correré a asesinarte.

—Calma, calma… Ténganme un poco más de confianza, ¿quieren? Si quieren mentir necesitarán de todos los aliados posibles y ahora que estaré quedándome en Hong Kong por un tiempo podría serles de ayuda.

Por supuesto que confiaba en Eriol, lo conocía desde secundaria cuando había llegado de Inglaterra. Ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos y se veían frecuentemente hasta que la familia Amamiya de parte de la madre de Sakura y los Hiraguizawa se interpusieron con ideas que a ninguno de los dos les agradaba.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sakura al joven Hiraguizawa— Digo, ¿No habrás cambiado de opinión sobre…?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él sin dejarla terminar— Vengo en representación de la joyería de mi familia a un encuentro que se realizará en Hong Kong y decidí hospedarme en este hotel con la esperanza de encontrarme a mi querido amigo Xiao Lang.

—¿De qué se conocen? —interrogó Shaoran poniendo mala cara.

—Fuimos amigos desde la secundaria —respondió Sakura— Pero no te preocupes, Eriol es de fiar.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo el de cabello castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por Sakura y su amigo— Hiraguizawa, si quieres conversar hazlo con ella, pero debes llevarla a casa antes de las diez.

—El día en que aprendas a llamarme _Eriol_ habrá un gran terremoto… —murmuró suspirando— ¿Seguro que no te quedas con nosotros? También creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer aún —cortó.

—Entonces supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de quién vendrá a hospedarse en tu hotel este mes.

—¿Eh?

—Olvídalo —dijo riendo para restarle importancia. Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y comenzó a agitar la mano en forma de despedida— Conduce con cuidado.

—¿De qué hablabas? —cuestionó la chica.

—Hay cosas, querida Sakura, que será mejor que te enteres de ellas por Shaoran pues si las sabes seré hombre muerto.

**Notas de kitty: **Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Bueno este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo atrás también, estoy terminando el cuarto pero prefiero irlos subiendo de a poco para darme el tiempo de revisarlos :)

A **Mili-imo**, **agu, Lady Daidouji, Ashaki, chifuni-chan, CCH.91226, Dark-oji, Lyons, Linda-coronado, Esmeralda, Sarita-Li, The Crazy Girls, any, Kurumy, moonlight-Li, Sayuri Noa, DEIDAD_SAK, cainat06 **y **alevip: **muchas gracias por sus reviews :) los estaré contestando durante estos días… las respuestas a los anónimos estarán en mi perfil :D

Estaré esperando sus comentarios ;) no olviden que es muy importante para mí leer sus ideas y críticas :D

Besos y abrazos :)

Kitty

*Nainai: significa abuela, está en chino mandarín… escuché como sonaba en una serie y me gustó así que quise incluirlo xD aunque faltan unos signos que no puse porque quizás no salgan en


	3. El regreso de la abuela Li

**Hermanos por contrato**

**Capítulo III**

"_El regreso de la abuela Li"_

Estaba sentada frente al tocador cepillando con paciencia su cabello castaño. Aquel día le daban el alta a la abuela Li, 'su abuela' y tenía que estar presentable para dejar que la conociera y viera en ella a Fuutie. La situación realmente le ponía los pelos de punta, y más aún después de tener una acalorada discusión con su querido hermano sobre el tiempo de caducidad del contrato.

_**-Flash Back-**_

—_¡Shaoran! —llamaba mientras recorría los largos corredores de la casa que parecía más bien un laberinto sin salida— ¡Shaoran, tenemos que hablar! —exclamaba con enojo de vez en cuando. Podía darse ese lujo sólo porque no había nadie más que ellos dos esa mañana y el personal del servicio._

—_¿Podrías parar de gritar, mujer loca? Estaba tomando mi baño —refunfuñó el susodicho saliendo de uno de los cuartos de baño con sólo una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Sakura se sonrojó al notar ese detalle, él simplemente lo pasó por alto._

—_Te-tenemos que hablar —tartamudeó y se cacheteó mentalmente por ser tan corta de carácter en situaciones así._

—_Te escucho —dijo él de mala gana dando un gran bostezo._

—_¿No crees que sería más… adecuado que te vistieras primero? —sugirió ella intentando mirar hacia otra parte, pero no pasó por alto la sonrisa de suficiencia que el chico lanzó antes de encerrarse nuevamente en la habitación._

_Sakura pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra algo, ¿y qué si se veía endemoniadamente sexy casi desnudo? ¡El hombre era un ogro!_

—_Quisiera recordarte… —dijo en cuanto salió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— …que somos hermanos y el incesto no está bien visto…_

—_Grandísimo fanfarrón —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escuchara, pero él hizo caso omiso del comentario y comenzó a caminar por el corredor hasta dar con la salida al patio con una facilidad que Sakura envidió._

—_Siéntate —dijo más como una orden que como una petición a la chica luego de que él ya había tomado lugar en una de las cómodas sillas de terraza— Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?_

—_Es sobre el contrato —comenzó ella acomodándose en su silla, realmente no le agradaba tener que tratar el tema con el ogro pero no le quedaba de otra desde que Meiling le había dicho que ella ya no tenía nada que ver con el asunto— No especifica en qué fecha terminan mis servicios._

—_Eso es porque __**no tiene**__ fecha —enfatizó él sosteniéndole la mirada— Creí que habíamos dejado claro ese asunto cuando firmaste el contrato._

—_Se supone que todo terminaría en el momento en que la abuela Li muriera, entonces yo podría obtener mis pasajes de regreso y desaparecería de sus vidas._

—_Estás en lo correcto._

—_Pero al parecer la abuela Li está tan sana como una manzana —continuó ella._

—_Así es._

—_¿Y qué pasaría si se mantuviera así por muchos años más? —cuestionó ella intuyendo la respuesta por parte del gruñón hombre._

—_Te quedarías esos muchos años más viviendo con nosotros y haciéndote pasar por Fuutie. —respondió con toda calma. Sakura pensó que no podía haber hombre más exasperante que ése en todo el planeta._

—_¡Eso no es justo!_

—_La vida no es justa, hermanita, pero créeme que no estoy de ánimos para mantener una charla filosófica sobre ello, así que si eso era todo…_

—_Un momento ahí, Shaoran Li —ordenó ella con el ceño fruncido y parándose para impedirle el paso— Cuando todo esto comenzó, jamás pensé que existiría la posibilidad de que la abuela viviera ¡Tu no lo especificaste!_

—_Y tú no preguntaste —replicó él comenzando a perder la paciencia también._

—_¡Porque ustedes daban a entender que sólo le quedaban __**días **__de vida! ¡Días, no años! —exclamó alzando la voz._

—_¡Tampoco lo sabíamos! ¿Y sabes qué? Será mejor que comiences a controlar ese carácter tuyo, después de todo aún te queda mucho tiempo aquí —espetó él esquivándola y antes de dejar el lugar, exclamó con voz socarrona— ¡Estás a mis pies, Kinomoto, te guste o no! _

_El impulso que tenía de abofetearlo era casi incontenible, ¡Como si su carácter fuese mejor!_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Por poco y queda pegada al techo con el salto que dio cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Murmuró un tranquilo _'Pase'_ y dejó el cepillo a un lado junto con el resto de los productos para la cara y el cabello.

—Señorita, el joven ha llamado y me ha pedido que le diga que esté lista en cinco minutos —habló una de las chicas del servicio que parecía no la superaba en edad y con la cual habían establecido una relación un tanto más cercana que con el resto. Ella miró su pijama del ratón Mickey Mouse y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Cinco minutos?! —exclamó saltando como si hubiese fuego en el taburete— ¡Pero si ni si quiera he elegido la ropa que me pondré! ¡Lien, di que puedes ayudarme, te lo suplico!

—Pero es que yo no…

—Oh, te aseguro que sabes mucho más que yo sobre ropa, por favor, ¿si? —suplicó con las manos juntas a la cohibida chica que finalmente asintió— Tienes la libertad de pasearte por mi clóset.

Lien resultó ser increíblemente eficiente, no tardó ni medio minuto en encontrar un delicado vestido blanco con motivos verdes y un sweater que hacía juego para que Sakura se viera como una chica más de la casa.

—Puede que no lo recuerde, señorita, pero a la abuela le gustaba trenzarle el cabello —informó Lien. Sakura se sentó en el taburete en el que había estado antes y le pidió con la mirada que por favor la peinara.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó curiosa— digo, no pareces mayor que yo…

—Mi madre también trabajaba aquí —contó la joven mientras hacía con una agilidad sorprendente una trenza espiga en el cabello de Sakura— Cada vez que venía la veía a usted con el cabello así, y mamá me contaba que su abuela solía peinarla todas las mañanas antes del desayuno…

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo. Cuando levantó la mirada para observarse en el espejo, no sabía de qué manera agradecerle a Lien por peinarla tan bien… ¡La trenza estaba perfecta! — ¡Un auto! ¡Oh, dios es la abuela! —exclamó intentando recordar los ejercicios de respiración que le habían enseñado en la escuela de teatro para controlar los nervios, pero parecía como si todos hubiesen ido a parar a un lugar muy, muy lejos de su cabeza.

Cuando vio a la abuela Li por primera vez en esa cama de hospital, se imaginó que ella debía ser una persona tan seria como su nieto, pero al contrario de él, de muy buen corazón. También pensó que debía ser muy apegada a las tradiciones y a la elegancia y que probablemente cada vez que se paseaba por algún lugar, lo hacía con solemnidad… Que equivocada estaba, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que la abuela Li estaba lejos de ser la persona seria que había ideado su cabeza.

—…y entonces cuando fue a revisar ¡quedó empapada! —alcanzó a oír Sakura mientras bajaba los escalones. A esa frase pronunciada por una voz femenina que no conocía, siguió una serie de carcajadas que fueron opacadas por otra voz que sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía.

—Madre, por favor, acabas de salir del hospital —interrumpió la tía Xiu apagando todas las risas de antes.

—Oh mujer, no sé de qué te preocupas tanto, ¡aunque no te rías terminarás arrugada igual, pero son mejores las arrugas que quedan por haber tenido una vida feliz! —exclamó la otra voz nuevamente.

Sakura se acercó con una mezcla de ansiedad, nervios y miedo al pasillo principal, y vio que quien hablaba era nada más y nada menos que la abuela Li. La anciana mujer estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, aunque parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar de ella para caminar por sí sola. Realmente se veía sana y Sakura no sabía si alegrarse por ello o sentirse terriblemente miserable.

—¿Fuutie? —escuchó cómo era llamada por la mujer que tenía sus ojos marrones clavados en ella— ¡Oh, Fuutie, Fuutie, mi Fuutie! —exclamaba con euforia. Ella no sabiendo bien qué hacer le sonrió y se acercó con cautela, quizás cuando se encontrase a escasa distancia se daría cuenta de que en realidad ella no podía ser Fuutie— ¡Ven a darle un abrazo a la abuela! —fue todo lo que dijo antes de aprisionarla en un cálido abrazo que la hizo sentir aún más culpable.

—No la presiones abuela —interrumpió Shaoran luego de carraspear— ten en cuenta que no es mucho lo que puede recordar.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Si hasta lleva una trenza espiga como las que le hacía cuando era pequeña! ¿Verdad que recuerdas a tu nainai, querida?

—Madre, el doctor dijo que te cuidaras de las emociones fuertes —cortó nuevamente tía Xiu mirando de mala manera a Sakura.

—Ya estoy grande para cuidarme por mi misma, gracias —dijo la abuela mientras tomaba la mano de la jovencita que buscaba la mirada de su hermano por algo de ayuda.

—De todas maneras, abuela, no es bueno que nos paremos junto a la puerta… —dijo Shaoran tomando la silla de ruedas y conduciéndola por los pasillos mientras Sakura iba a su lado— Ya tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Fuutie, pero acabas de salir del hospital y sería mejor que te fueras a descansar ahora.

—Fuutie, querida, ¿no dirás nada en mi defensa? —preguntó esperanzada la anciana.

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano —declaró suavemente luego de recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte del chico— quizás si mañana el clima está tan bueno como hoy, podría sacarte a dar un paseo por el jardín por la mañana antes de que el sol salga demasiado fuerte…

—Eres un ángel —sonrió la mujer mientras era guiada por su nieto a su habitación.

El resto del día lo pasó conversando con la abuela para conocerla mejor, y con cada minuto que pasaba se daba cuenta de que no podía haber mejor mujer que esa ¿sería castigada de alguna forma por engañar a tan bondadosa mujer?

La abuela Li era divertida, del tipo al cual le encanta soltar comentarios que ponen a los demás incómodos, su tema favorito parecían ser los romances, pues la mitad del tiempo se la pasó preguntándole a la chica (que estaba por morir de sonrojos allí mismo) por sus novios y otros detalles bastante más _íntimos_, por supuesto, ella no se quedó fuera del tema, le habló sobre sus antiguos amores antes de conocer al abuelo y le prometió que le daría una completa charla sobre cómo poner a un hombre 'al cien'. La joven creyó que no podía sonrojarse más hasta que entendió el significado de eso, y para cuando se dio cuenta de lo casi morada que estaba, su hermano postizo se desternillaba de la risa.

—No sé qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia —lo interrumpió la anciana y el puso cara de "estoy en problemas" — Cuando estabas con esa muchachita… ¿cuál era su nombre…? La que cantaba por todas partes, Shaoran… ¿cómo es posible que no recuerde su nombre después de que estuvieron juntos por años? —murmuró por lo bajo la abuela, pero Shaoran no le dio tiempo a continuar.

—Bien, ya es tarde, hora de dormir.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas! —protestó la mujer— No te preocupes, querida, ya te contaré sobre qué le hablé luego de encontrarlos encerrados en…

—¡Buenas noches! —exclamó él arrastrando a Sakura por los hombros mientras intentaba ocultar su fuerte sonrojo.

—Hasta mañana, nainai —se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana, querida. No te olvides de nuestro paseo matutino.

—No lo haré. Meiling vendrá a hacernos compañía.

Shaoran no paró de empujarla hasta que se encontraron a tres metros de distancia de la puerta ya cerrada de la habitación de nainai. Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso en donde sólo estaban sus dos habitaciones y antes de entrar en la suya, Sakura no pudo contenerse de hacer un comentario.

—Así que te encontraron encerrado en algún lugar junto a una novia… —dijo riendo.

—Así que sólo has tenido dos novios a pesar de ser tan vieja —respondió él ácidamente imitando su tono de voz.

—No te metas —advirtió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo va para ti. —finalizó él cerrando con un portazo que por poco descuelga un cuadro.

'_malhumorado, gruñón, engreído, fanfarrón… ¿quién podría querer a un hombre así?'_ se preguntó entrando igual de enojada en su habitación… ¡Sólo había sido un comentario!, está bien, sí, lo había hecho con intenciones de fastidiarlo ¡pero tampoco era para tanto! ¿es que realmente ese chico se enojaba por todo? Además, ¿qué tiene haber tenido sólo dos novios a su edad? Es decir, no era tan vieja y estaba segura de que había personas mayores que ella con menos relaciones en su vida… bueno, quizás sólo contando las serias y duraderas.

Al día siguiente, se despertó cuando el sol no acababa de salir, pero a pesar de que fuera demasiado temprano para su gusto, estaba de muy buen humor. Se metió en la bañera y se quedó por bastante rato sumergida en la espuma… ¿Qué mejor forma de comenzar un día que con un baño aromático? Siguiendo los consejos de Lien, se puso un vestido color rosa pálido y se ató el pelo en una coleta.

—¡Pero qué guapa! —exclamó la abuela en cuanto la vio entrar en su habitación.

—Gracias, nainai —dijo sonriendo— Tú también luces radiante hoy, ¿alguna razón en especial?

—Oh, querida, estoy así para ver si se me pega algo de tu juventud y pierdo unos cuantos años —rió poniendo una delicada manta tejida sobre sus hombros— ¿Vamos?

Sakura sólo había llegado hasta la terraza, no sabía que tras la casa había un verdadero museo de la naturaleza. Rodeado por árboles frutales, había un sendero que llevaba hasta un pequeño estanque con peces de colores. Se quedaron allí admirando la naturaleza que les rodeaba.

—Cuéntame sobre tu vida en Japón, Sakura —pidió la abuela dejando confusa a la chica al no haberla llamado Fuutie— Oh, Xiao Lang me ha dicho antes de irse al trabajo, que te sientes más cómoda con el nombre que te dio tu familia adoptiva.

—Es…verdad —dijo sorprendida por el gesto del chico a pesar de que estaban enojados— Bueno, allá en Japón vivía con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano. No teníamos contacto con el resto de la familia porque papá no tenía hermanos ni primos y la familia de mamá… bueno ellos son un caso aparte.

—Veo que les tienes mucho cariño —afirmó la abuela.

—Sí —respondió sonrojada— Son muy buenos… excepto por Touya que cuando va a casa se la pasa todo el día molestándome… Y a ti abuela, ¿qué tal te va con Shaoran, Meiling y tía Xiu?

—Xiu puede ser un poco exasperante a veces —dijo y Sakura no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ello— Pero en el fondo es una buena mujer… ella nunca se casó, pues estaba comprometida con un hombre que murió.

—Oh —soltó compadecida.

—Meiling es igual a mí cuando era joven, te podrás imaginar que nos llevamos de maravillas —contó con una sonrisa radiante— Y bueno, Xiao Lang es el mejor nieto que una abuela podría tener, es preocupado, cariñoso, gentil y amable.

Sakura intentó imaginarse a un Shaoran con todas esas características, mas no pudo concebir que semejante personalidad existiera dentro de ese ogro. Justo cuando terminaba de pensar en eso, apareció Meiling vestida de short blanco y top rojo.

—¡Con que aquí estaban! —exclamó tan animosa como de costumbre— ¿De qué me he perdido, abuela?

—Le contaba a Sakura sobre mi relación con ustedes —respondió la mujer.

—Oh, ¿ya le has contado de aquella vez en que Shaoran se perdió un día entero por ir a buscar a aquel pajarito que tanto me gustaba y se había escapado? Sería bueno que le hablaras cosas buenas sobre el chico, después de todo creo que hasta el momento sólo tiene una pésima imagen de su hermano, ¿verdad que sí? —dijo rápidamente. Sakura se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —suspiró la anciana— Pero será mejor que descubras al verdadero Xiao Lang por ti misma… ahora tengan piedad de este vejestorio y llévenlo a su habitación antes de que muera de calor aquí afuera.

El día fue agradable hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Por ser el primer día de la abuela en casa, Shaoran regresó del trabajo para comer con ella, sin embargo, para mala suerte de la pobre Sakura, parecía estar de un humor de perros, incluso peor que el del día anterior y la chica lo notó en cuanto traspasó la puerta de entrada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no fuiste a la oficina en toda la mañana? —cortó él antes de que pudiera decirle "Hola"

—¿Perdón? —dijo escéptica— ¿Por qué tendría que ir a la oficina? No está especificado en el… en el acuerdo que tenemos —dijo bajando la voz por si había alguien cerca— Además, ni ayer ni antes de ayer fui y no dijiste nada sobre ello.

—Lo que sea —dijo pasándole su chaqueta. Sakura la recibió furiosa— Desde hoy te quiero en el hotel.

A partir de ese momento las cosas no mejoraron. Durante el almuerzo el hombre le lanzaba miradas hostiles cada vez que ella hacía algún comentario o intercambiaba sonrisas con la abuela o con Meiling. Realmente no podía entender cómo era que sólo conseguía desquitarse con ella, ya que cada vez que la abuela le hablaba, parecía cambiar de carácter y se volvía el hombre más amable y atento en el universo.

—Señorita —interrumpió Lien entrando en el comedor— Su móvil está sonando arriba.

—Oh, iré a contestar en seguida —dijo y se paró de la mesa excusándose frente a la sonrisa amable de nainai y el ceño profundamente fruncido de Shaoran.

Corrió por las escaleras sospechando que se podía tratar de alguien de su familia y tomó rápidamente el móvil que se encontraba sobre la cama.

—¿Diga? —respondió sin revisar el número.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamaron tres voces al otro lado de la línea.

Miró el calendario que tenía sobre la mesita y confirmó que aquel día era primero de abril, su cumpleaños, y ella lo había olvidado por completo. Sakura nunca había entendido por qué había gente que lloraba y se ponía triste en el día de su nacimiento, pero en ese justo momento creyó comprenderlo.

—¡Mamá, papá, Touya! —exclamó con emoción.

—Me obligaron a hacer esto monstruo, ni creas que yo quería —contestó la apática voz de su hermano, pero dijera lo que dijera ella sabía que Touya Kinomoto tenía un corazón de oro a pesar de que por fuera se viera como una persona fría.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Está Tomoyo contigo? —cuestionaba su madre con voz preocupada.

—Querida, no la agobies —dijo la tercera voz y Sakura pudo imaginar a su padre intentando calibrar las dos personalidades tan distintas de su hijo y de su esposa.

Sólo dios sabía cómo extrañaba a su familia, y ahora se sentía más lejos de ellos que nunca, ¿Cómo explicarles que debían ser pacientes y esperar por ella un poco más? Llevaba demasiado tiempo mintiéndoles y no se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero no tenía otra salida. Realmente no quería preocupar a sus padres, ni mucho menos quería que fueran a pedirle ayuda a su abuelo para que pudiera mandarle dinero para viajar de vuelta… Ellos no necesitaban más problemas.

—Estás extraña —declaró Shaoran cuando iban de camino al hotel.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó distraída.

—Desde que recibiste esa llamada no pones objeciones a lo que digo, no me regañas y no cuestionas todo lo que hago.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros sin haber escuchado realmente lo que él decía.

—Hoy tendrás mucho trabajo, supongo que estás preparada —dijo bajándose del vehículo en cuanto estuvieron en el estacionamiento.

—Sí —respondió ella bajándose en seguida y siguiéndolo a través de los pasillos.

Aquel día había un gran revuelo en el hotel y a pesar de estar flotando en una burbuja fuera de ese mundo, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que todos los empleados se paraban disimuladamente en algunos lugares a contarse cosas al oído.

—¿Sucede algo especial en el hotel? —preguntó a su falso hermano.

—Lo has notado —murmuró conduciéndola a la escalera— Hoy llega una huésped muy importante —contó mientras subían al segundo piso.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó curiosa.

—¿Por qué habría de contestarte?

—Te recuerdo que yo también trabajo en este hotel y…

—Song Jia —dijo secamente.

—¿Song… Jia? —preguntó con incredulidad. Él asintió— ¿La cantante? —cuestionó y Shaoran volvió a asentir— ¡Oh, dios no puedo creerlo! —exclamó con euforia— ¡Conoceré a Song Jia, de haberlo mencionado antes me habría puesto otra ropa o…!

—¿Quién ha dicho que la conocerás?, además no sé a qué va tanta euforia, tendrás que acostumbrarte a recibir a gente importante en el hotel —cortó él justo cuando llegaban al piso de su destino.

Sakura lo siguió desanimada por los pasillos, ¿qué caso tenía ir allí siendo conocida como la segunda directora si no podía hacer nada? Realmente haber conocido a Song Jia hubiese arreglado su día.

—Esta es tu oficina, la mía está al lado por si necesitas algo —dijo mostrándole el lugar que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño— Y una última cosa… —dijo antes de salir.

—¿Dime? —preguntó con indiferencia sentándose frente al ordenador. El hombre se aclaro la garganta y luego habló con voz baja y rápida.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura agradeció al cielo que Shaoran hubiese salido en el mismo instante en que dijo eso, pues no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía alegrarse porque se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su cumpleaños? O ¿debía molestarse porque aún sabiéndolo le negó la oportunidad de conocer a la cantante que tanto le gustaba?

Para cuando eran las cinco de la tarde, su día de trabajo había sido un completo desastre. Nunca había entendido cómo usar correctamente los ordenadores y todo lo que tenía que hacer se encontraba en esa máquina. Había borrado sin querer tres archivos importantes, enviado correos electrónicos a destinatarios equivocados y desinstalado programas que servían para hacerle el trabajo más liviano.

—Debes recibir a Song Jia —informó Shaoran entrando de sopetón en la oficina— pidió que estuviera presente cuando llegara, pero no tengo tiempo de ir.

—Pero…

—No puedes negarte —cortó secamente— Ya te dije que hacer todo lo que yo no tenga ganas de hacer es parte de tu trabajo. Baja ahora que ya debe estar por llegar.

El hombre salió tan rápido como entró, dejándola completamente confundida. Ella en ningún momento había pensado en negarse, sólo pretendía exponer su inseguridad al ser una novata en el tema de los hoteles, que más daba, conocería a una de sus cantantes favoritas.

Bajó tarareando una canción y se encontró con que todo el personal seguía alborotado. Las recepcionistas se encontraban en la conserjería, los botones en la recepción conversando con los auxiliares, incluso la gente de la cocina se paseaba por el hall.

—Deberías ordenarles que vayan a sus lugares, si Shaoran ve esto por las cámaras de seguridad se enojará —habló una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó en cuanto lo vio al darse la vuelta— Gracias, pero sé que de todas formas encontrará alguna excusa para regañarme.

—Me lo imagino, de todas formas ella es importante para el hotel, así que deberías hacerlo.

—¿Te quedarás para ver?

—Por supuesto, no me perdería tal show… por cierto, Sakura, feliz cumpleaños —dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Sakura se convenció de que de no ser por la ayuda de Eriol, se hubiese vuelto loca intentando darle órdenes al personal.

Song Jia entró por la puerta principal del hotel, justo cuando todos estaban en sus puestos. Sakura quedó sorprendida de la belleza de la mujer que destilaba elegancia por los poros. Tenía el cabello negro, liso y brillante y sus grandes ojos azules miraban a todas partes como buscando algo. A sus espaldas iban un hombre y una mujer vestidos de manera formal y con gafas oscuras.

—Bienvenida —saludó Sakura haciendo una reverencia algo torpe— Es un honor tenerla en nuestro hotel, espero que su estadía sea de su completo agrado.

—Gracias, pero ¿quién eres? —preguntó con voz suave y pausada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Fuutie y soy parte de la dirección del hotel —respondió sonriéndole de vuelta.

—¿Fuutie? ¿Fuutie Li? —cuestionó mirándola sorprendida y ella asintió— ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! ¡Pensé que…! Espera un segundo, yo pedí que Xiao Lang estuviera aquí… ¿es que se ha ido de viaje?

—No —respondió pasando por alto la familiaridad con que la huésped trataba a los de la familia Li— él me ha pedido que yo la reciba en su nombre.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿puedes decirle algo a tu hermano de mi parte? —pidió con tanta amabilidad que Sakura no pudo negarse— Dile que estaré quedándome aquí por lo menos durante un par de meses más y que no será tan fácil esconderse todo el tiempo.

—Yo… le haré llegar su mensaje —dijo sintiéndose algo confundida.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la mujer antes de volver a caminar con un puñado de gente a sus espaldas.

Sakura miró la escena con extrañeza, ¿es que a caso ni si quiera le iba a hacer preguntas sobre el hotel? Podría por lo menos haber esperado a que ella presentara al personal con propiedad… ¿Y cómo es que conocía a Shaoran? Se suponía que a él no le gustaban sus canciones.

—No lo pienses demasiado —dijo Eriol llegando a su lado— Ya sabrás todo a su tiempo, sólo debes prestar atención a las cosas que suceden en el hotel.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Shaoran es una caja de sorpresas —suspiró.

De su hermano falso no supo nada más durante todo el día, pero poco antes de salir del trabajo, al revisar su correo electrónico, se encontró con una postal que le alegraría lo que quedaba de la tarde.

_Sakura,_

_Sé lo triste que debes estar al no poder celebrar este día junto a tu familia y amigos, pero no desesperes, estoy segura de que aunque no podamos estar junto a ti físicamente, todos te estamos acompañando en el corazón… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y mucho ánimo en tu nuevo trabajo, ¡No dejes que nada te derrumbe! Recuerda… ¡Somos las mejores!_

_Con cariño_

_Tomoyo._

Suspiró no por sentirse desdichada, todo lo contrario, suspiró en agradecimiento a la vida por haberle dado una amiga tan buena y comprensiva como Tomoyo… ya no podía esperar a que pasara luego el período de precauciones para volver a verla y salir con ella como antes de que aceptara ese trabajo.

Justo cuando terminaba de leer, alguien llamó a su puerta. Murmuró un tranquilo 'pase' y la secretaria de Shaoran, la señorita Wu, entró.

—El director me ha mandado a decirle que la estará esperando en el estacionamiento —informó con calma.

—Pero aún no termina mi jornada —dijo sorprendida.

—Él ha dicho algo de llevarla a alguna parte —sonrió— será mejor que se apresure si no quiere ponerlo de mal humor.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, apagó el ordenador, se puso el abrigo y salió con prisa de la oficina, al despedirse de la secretaria Wu ella sólo le sonrió. No sabía a dónde la llevaría Shaoran pero lo último que quería en ese instante era pelear con él por haber llegado tarde a su automóvil.

Se acercó al mercedes negro que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento preferencial y miró a través de la ventana del copiloto, pero antes de golpear para llamar la atención del conductor, se percató de que Shaoran parecía estar sumido en su mundo, pues miraba fijo a un punto inexistente con las manos sobre el volante. Su hermano estaba actuando raro, ¿qué era lo que le sucedía?

—Shaoran —llamó mientras golpeaba suavemente el vidrio— ¡Shaoran! —dijo golpeando un poco más fuerte. Él pareció salir de su ensoñación y abrió la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Si lo rompes lo pagas —habló con voz gruñona.

—Es que no me escuchabas —respondió algo irritada— No importa, no podrás ponerme de mal humor hoy, no te lo permitiré —dijo subiendo de una vez al vehículo y sentándose al lado del joven que la miraba divertido— ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Tengo hambre, quiero cenar —respondió escuetamente.

—¿Me estás invitando? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Has empezado a trabajar para mí, lo correcto sería que en la primera cena tú pagaras —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tú eres el que tiene más dinero —protestó— Aún no me has pagado.

—Lo descontaré de tu salario —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— Pero te advierto que tengo el paladar fino.

—¿Paladar fino? —murmuró riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —espetó.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes oído biónico?

—En ese caso tu oído es mucho más anormal que el mío, ¿o debo recordarte que tú fuiste la que escuchó toda mi conversación con Meiling cuando estábamos en el café?

—No te oigo, ¿has dicho algo? Creo que me he vuelto sorda —bromeó. Él solo siguió conduciendo y aparcó junto a un lujoso edificio.

—En el último piso de este edificio está el mejor restaurante de todo Hong Kong —dijo apuntando hacia el lugar una vez que estaban parados en la acera.

Sakura tragó pesado y comenzó a buscar una salida al problema, justo cuando miró hacia el frente creyó haber sido bendecida por los cielos.

—Te propongo un juego —dijo aferrándose a su cartera y rogando porque resultara como esperaba. Él alzó una ceja con desconfianza pero la dejó continuar con su idea— Ya que es la primera vez que salimos a cenar, yo te guiaré, pero con la condición de que vayas con los ojos vendados y comas con los ojos vendados también. —finalizó ganándose una mirada de desconfianza por parte de él.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —cuestionó.

—Bueno… es una técnica que se está usando para que los empleados y empleadores ganen más confianza entre ellos… ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —mintió cruzando los dedos tras la espalda.

—No había escuchado de ella —respondió cediendo y Sakura pensó que esa era su oportunidad.

—Es simple, mira, yo te vendaré los ojos con este pañuelo —dijo sacando de su bolsa un pañuelo verde y poniéndolo sobre sus ojos— ¿Ves algo ahora? —preguntó terminando de hacer el nudo. Él negó una vez con la cabeza— Perfecto, ahora te marearé un poco para que no sepas por donde vamos.

—¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará? Ya te lo dije, no como cualquier cosa —decía mientras Sakura lo hacía girar.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura, no eres la primera persona difícil para comer con que me topo —mintió nuevamente y sonrió a la gente que los miraba con curiosidad— Sólo debes relajarte y yo te guiaré, ¿estás listo?

El chico asintió y Sakura lo llevó caminando en círculos por la manzana para despistarlo, luego cruzó la calle hasta el pequeño puesto de comida que había frente al edificio donde habían aparcado y lo sentó frente a ella en una de las mesas.

—¿Te gusta la comida salada, agridulce o dulce? —preguntó mientras miraba la hoja del menú y escribía en un papel las posibles órdenes.

—Salada —respondió.

—Muy bien, entonces pediré esto, y esto… ¡Ah, es verdad, esto es delicioso! —exclamó entregando el papel a la mujer ya entrada en años que atendía las mesas.

—¿Qué estás pidiendo? —preguntó curioso.

—No puedes saberlo —respondió chasqueando la lengua— No seas tan desconfiado, se supone que en este juego tú debes confiar en que lo que yo haya pedido te va a gustar.

Se quedaron en silencio y aprovechó para observarlo detalladamente. No estaba tan mal así, sin mirarla con esos ojos de reproche que siempre ponía al verla… Aunque si era sincera con ella misma, lo que más le gustaba de ese hombre luego de su cabello alborotado, eran sus ojos color miel.

—¿Por qué estás tan callada? —cuestionó— Me hace sentir incómodo, háblame.

—¿Es que jamás te han enseñado a decir por favor? —dijo con tono de reproche y haciendo muecas sólo porque sabía que él no podía verla. Shaoran se quedó en silencio y bufó molesto.

—Descríbeme el restaurante entonces… —pidió, y al ver que la chica no le contestaba agregó— Por favor.

—Si lo pides así… Bien, es un restaurante de comida típica, el personal está vestido de blanco y negro y la mayoría de la gente de aquí va de etiqueta. El chef está recibiendo las felicitaciones de una elegante señora un poco más allá… —mintió sonriendo— Realmente se ve que la comida es muy buena.

—¿Y los precios? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, es muy caro —respondió divertida, pues la verdad era que aquello no afectaría tanto a su salario como había presupuestado— Ya te he dicho que es un restaurante muy elegante.

—Aquí está lo que han pedido, ¿necesitan algo más? —preguntó la señora que los atendía.

—No, estamos bien, gracias —respondió Sakura rápidamente.

—¿Puedo sacarme ya la venda de los ojos?

—No. ¡No seas cobarde, Shaoran! Permitiré que te saque esa venda sólo cuando termines de comer, ahora prueba esto —dijo alcanzándole un poco de comida con los palillos, el chico se acercó y Sakura se lo dio rápidamente. Más le valía que le gustara o se daría cuenta rápidamente de que no estaban en un restaurante de esos que él frecuentaba— ¿Cómo está?

—Delicioso —respondió con entusiasmo— Tendrás que darme el nombre de este lugar, se lo recomendaré a los huéspedes… quizás hable con el administrador para…

—¿Piensas las veinticuatro horas del día en el trabajo? —preguntó compadeciéndose de él.

—Es lo más normal del mundo ¿no? —respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Es el negocio de la familia y no puedo dejar que se derrumbe, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy el único hombre de la familia Li...

—Debes tener un gran peso sobre tus hombros —comentó algo preocupada.

Sakura continuó ayudándolo a comer y sólo hablaron sobre restaurantes y comidas el resto de la cena. Ella concluyó que él decía tener paladar fino porque en realidad nunca había probado suerte en algún lugar que estuviera por debajo de los cinco tenedores y aquello, pensó Sakura, era realmente una lástima, pues en un restaurante más sencillo se tenía más libertad y se gastaba mucho menos dinero que en uno tan exclusivo, sin mencionar que la comida era igualmente deliciosa si sabías a dónde ir.

—Sakura —dijo él luego de unos minutos.

—¿Dime?

—_Necesito_ que me quites la venda —pidió incómodo.

—No seas impaciente, falta poco —aseguró ella sonriendo

—Es que de verdad _deberías _sacármela —insitió.

—Ya se lo dije, director Li —dijo malhumorada— Si se quita la venda el juego perderá su gracia.

—¿Entonces serás tú la que me lleve al servicio? —cuestionó— Créeme que eso no se vería muy bien _hermanita_.

Su cara se tornó colorada como una cereza mientras se acercaba a su jefe para quitarle la venda. Sostuvo las dos puntas del nudo y antes de soltarlas lanzó un suspiro al aire… se le venía una grande.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **¡Hola! Por fin he subido el tercer capítulo, y me siento más que bien de hacerlo, ya era hora ¿verdad? xD Bueno, pasando a los acontecimientos… ¿Qué les ha parecido la abuela? En lo personal, voy queriendo más y más a esa ancianita a medida que escribo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,

Me emociona ver la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia, ya saben, me encariño mucho con lo que escribo…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

_**Ashaki, The crazy girls, Agu, Lyons, Dark-oji, Kurumy, Esmeralda, Sacrilegio, sofiaa, Sasha_Kinoli, Mili-imo, Odisea, cainat06, Sarita Li, Blouson Der Herz, Luna Roja, Sayuri Noa, Any, moonlight-Li, Alevip y Lilupixie**_

Nos estamos leyendo!

Besos :)


	4. El pasado que no está olvidado

**Hermanos por contrato**

**Capítulo IV**

"_El pasado que no está olvidado"_

Sakura estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo, aquel era su primer día libre pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer o con quién salir. Cuando Shaoran se lo había dicho ella sugirió quedarse en casa, pero él insistió que debía salir de allí por su propio bien a pesar de que aún seguía molesto por el suceso en el restaurante… si es que se le podía llamar así.

Rió divertida recordando el incidente mientras se recostaba sobre el mullido sofá de su oficina. No era que estuviera allí porque fuera una trabajólica, simplemente era el único lugar que parecía disponible para recibirla en ése, su día de ocio, porque ¿quién mandaba a Shaoran a ser tan insensible y poco considerado? Él mismo le había prohibido el contacto con sus amigos y ahora que Mei se encontraba fuera del país por el fin de semana podría haberse ofrecido por lo menos para hacerle compañía durante el almuerzo.

—Señorita Sakura —dijo sorprendida Dié Wu, la secretaria de Shaoran— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? El señor me dijo que por hoy no vendría.

—¿El también se ha tomado el día libre? —preguntó Sakura con voz gruñona— Podría por lo menos haberme invitado.

—Oh, no, se equivoca —dijo con amabilidad— El señor ha ido a resolver unos asuntos en la isla Lantau pero regresará cerca de la hora de la cena.

—Ya veo —murmuró algo más animada. Saber que su hermano no estaba disfrutando le sentaba bien— ¿Vas a almorzar?

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Sakura y la secretaria Wu habían hecho buenas migas en tan sólo una semana. Quizás era por las personalidades tan distintas de ambas, mientras que Sakura era parlanchina, animada de sobra y despistada, la secretaria Wu era callada, recatada y muy pero muy observadora, aunque también influía en su buena relación el hecho de que Dié Wu era una de las pocas personas que sabía la verdad sobre Sakura y por lo tanto, una de las pocas personas con las que la menor de los Kinomoto estaba autorizada a hablar con plena confianza.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Sakura dejando bruscamente los palillos sobre su plato.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupada la secretaria Wu.

—Sí es sólo que… siempre me pasa esto —afirmó negando con la cabeza— Mi mente no está diseñada para retener información. Olvidé decirle algo a Shaoran. Dié, ¿me harías un favor?

—Por supuesto

—Verás, hace cuatro días, cuando llegó Song Jia, yo tuve que ir a recibirla y bueno fue algo más bien extraño —hizo una pausa para recordar bien todo y luego continuó— Ella me pidió que le dijera que se estaría quedando por unos meses más y que no le iba a ser fácil esconderse… ¿Podrías pasarle el mensaje?

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita, se lo diré en cuanto el señor llegue de la isla —respondió con tono solemne haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

—S-a-k-u-r-a, Sa-ku-ra —deletreó— ¡Vamos, Dié, no es tan difícil!

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo, va en contra de las reglas —explicó sonriendo con amabilidad.

—No puedo creer que hasta tú, que eres secretaria de ese ogro, tengas que seguir tan al pie de la letra las reglas —bufó enfadada— Aunque claro, si estás bajo las órdenes de ese mequetrefe…

—Si me permite decirlo… el señor no es tan malo como usted cree —interrumpió— Es sólo que lo conoció de la forma equivocada en el momento equivocado.

Sakura se preguntaba por qué era que todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle creer que Shaoran no era _tan_ malo como a ella le parecía. Había intentado verle el lado bueno a su hermano, de veras que sí, pero al final las pocas buenas características que le había encontrado, eran completamente opacadas, asesinadas y ahogadas por el mar de cosas malas que ese hombre tenía. Podía hacer un balance incluso en ese momento.

Punto uno. Lo odió cuando le dijo que no tendría oportunidad de conocer a Song Jia, luego lo encontró inconcebiblemente agradable cuando entró en su oficina y le dijo que debería recibirla… eso hasta que tuvo que agregar el _"Pidió que estuviera presente cuando llegara, pero no tengo tiempo de ir (…) Hacer todo lo que yo no tenga ganas de hacer es parte de tu trabajo"_.

Punto dos. Shaoran le pareció tierno cuando la secretaria Wu le dijo que la estaba esperando para llevarla a alguna parte, sí, tenía que admitirlo, se había ilusionado pensando que se había quitado esa coraza de hombre frio de un momento a otro y que la llevaría a cenar por su cumpleaños, pero no, tenía que aparecer su lado avaro diciendo _"__Has empezado a trabajar para mí, lo correcto sería que en la primera cena tú pagaras"_

Punto tres. Le había parecido lindo, aunque un poco infantil, que él afirmara tener paladar fino cuando en realidad pudo comer todo lo que le sirvieron en ese local barato, pero todos los sentimientos de ternura que había despertado en ella, se habían vuelto a dormir profundamente cuando luego de irse al servicio, la arrastró calle afuera alegando que la comida le había caído mal y que por culpa suya había terminado con la cabeza en el inodoro.

Bien, Shaoran Li era: arrogante, malhumorado, gruñón, avaro, tacaño, egoísta, ¿Ya había mencionado gruñón?... Y todo esto hacía que de lo único que Sakura se sintiera segura fuese de que hiciera lo que hiciera ese hombre, _jamás_ cambiaría su perspectiva sobre su personalidad.

—Una mujer tan bonita como tú no debería fruncir el ceño de esa forma —comentó galantemente Eriol cuando ella más tarde estaba bebiendo un jugo en el bar del hotel— ¿Qué es lo que te turba, querida Sakura?

—Oh, Eriol, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar realmente —suspiró bebiendo de su vaso— Mucho menos con gente que tenga una relación más directa que la mía con ese... patán.

—Entonces ya sé de quién hablas —sonrió— Lamento no ser de más ayuda…

—No es eso… es sólo que ya que se trata de una persona que tú conoces, me vendría bien hablarlo con mi amiga.

—¿A esa amiga tuya con la que vivías? —cuestionó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que si le contara todo lo que pienso sobre esa bestia ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo y probablemente terminaríamos riéndonos y haciendo alguna caricatura de él.

—No puedo esperar a conocerla —afirmó divertido.

—El día en que pueda verla te la presentaré —suspiró.

—¿Tan drástico es Shaoran que ni si quiera te deja ver a tu mejor amiga?

—Mm… algo así —respondió escuetamente y luego se encogió de hombros— estaba estipulado en el contrato que no podría ver a mis cercanos por lo menos hasta que pasara un mes.

—¿No preferirías que yo te prestara el dinero para que regreses a Japón?

—¡No! No quiero ser una molestia para nadie. Tomoyo ya me había sugerido algo así —contó tan abstraída que ni cuenta se dio de que Eriol había palidecido.

—¿To-Tomoyo? —preguntó acomodándose las gafas nervioso. Sakura lo miró extrañada, ¿desde cuándo Eriol se ponía así?

—Sí, es el nombre de mi amiga —explicó— Tomoyo Daidouji, sé que ella viene de Japón también pero…

—Dame un momento para digerirlo —pidió al borde de ahogarse por la impresión y bebió de un solo sorbo el vaso de whisky que tenía delante de él.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Sakura con tono de reproche.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó dejando el vaso sobre el mesón— ¿Tienes su dirección?

—Comienzas a confundirme —respondió— ¿Para qué quieres la dirección de Tomoyo?

—Somos… amigos desde hace tiempo —dijo alcanzándole un papel y un bolígrafo— Vamos, Sakura, no soy un psicópata despiadado para que desconfíes de mí, éramos como los mejores amigos, ¡Me conoces de sobra!

—Tienes razón —suspiró y escribió la única dirección de todo Hong Kong que había conseguido aprender— Aquí tienes, ¿irás a verla?

—Sí —respondió tomando el papel y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se puso de pie dispuesto a salir en cuanto antes en busca de esa dirección— Bien, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que se me haga tarde.

—Son las nueve, ¿realmente crees que sea oportuno llegar a esta hora a la casa de alguien?

—Es Tomoyo —respondió sonriendo— ¿Quieres que te de un aventón?

—No, no es necesario —negó rápidamente— Pero, Eriol, no le digas nada sobre mí, por favor. No quiero preocuparla.

—Tienes mi palabra —prometió guiñándole un ojo y luego desapareció tras las puertas.

Genial, nuevamente se encontraba sola. ¿Qué importaba si era su día libre? Tenía que pasarlo muriendo de aburrimiento de todas formas. Lanzó un largo suspiro, pagó la cuenta y se fue de allí.

Cuando llevaba cerca de una hora caminando por las calles sin encontrar la casa donde estaba viviendo y se dio cuenta de que para colmo no llevaba el móvil con ella, casi no pudo contener las ganas de darse contra un muro en la cabeza. Decidió que el hambre era demasiada para hacer esperar a su estómago y paró en un pequeño puesto de comidas.

—¿Hasta qué hora pretendes vagar? —escuchó que preguntaban a sus espaldas mientras engullía lo último que quedaba de su tazón de ramen. Se volteó y casi se atraganta al ver a Shaoran allí.

—¿Qué, ahora te crees fantasma que apareces de la nada? —cuestionó— ¡Un día de estos me dará un infarto por tu culpa!

—¿Cómo es que puedes comer estas cosas? —dijo con desprecio ignorando lo que ella había dicho.

—Oh, señor _paladar fino_, te recuerdo que comiste de buena gana la comida de un puesto como este, ¿O necesitas que te recuerde que me pediste el nombre para recomendárselo a tus clientes? —espetó ofendida.

—Lo que sea —gruñó— Te vi desde la calle, voy de regreso a casa, tenemos una visita hoy.

—¿De veras? ¿Me puedes llevar? —pidió intentando no sonar tan emocionada.

—Por como lo dices podría pensar que has estado perdida —se burló— Pero no creo que alguien sea tan estúpido como para perderse.

Lo miró con desafío, se paró y pagó por la comida, luego lo siguió hasta el coche sin decir una palabra y se mantuvo así durante todo el camino.

—¿Quién es la visita? —preguntó Sakura antes de que entraran en la casa.

—Oh, con que has decidido que ya no me harás la ley del hielo —molestó él. Ella le dio una mirada cargada de veneno— es un amigo.

Entraron nuevamente en silencio, mientras que él se aguantaba la risa, ella caminaba completamente amurrada hacia la puerta de la casa. Al entrar lo primero que vieron fue un par de maletas apostadas en la entrada, un pequeño perro de color amarillento y una de las jóvenes del servicio sin saber qué hacer con el animal, la última en cuanto los vio entrar inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Y ese perro? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Lo ha traído el señor —respondió la joven— Lo dejará aquí mientras está en Hong Kong.

—¡Oh, qué bonito eres! —exclamó Sakura poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciarle la cabeza— ¿A que tampoco te gusta ese tipo de allí? —preguntó refiriéndose a Shaoran— Suele ser despectivo, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo.

—¡Shaoran! —llamó una voz que el aludido reconoció de inmediato. Quitó su vista de Sakura y el perro y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Me alegro de verte, Ren.

Sakura miró al hombre delante de ellos, por el nombre que había dicho Shaoran era japonés y vaya que era un japonés guapo. Era tan alto como Shaoran, de cabello negro y medianamente largo pero perfectamente peinado y ojos aguamarina que en ese momento la miraban a ella.

—¿Puedo saber quién es la señorita que te acompaña? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de Sakura, cosa que causó un fuerte sonrojo en ella.

—Ella es mi hermana, la he encontrado —explicó sonriendo y luego los presentó— Ren, Sakura. Sakura, Ren.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Sakura —sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Ella se paró torpemente, por poco pisándole la cola al perro.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó avergonzada— También es un gusto —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—La cena está servida, la abuela los quiere en el comedor —informó la tía Xiu.

Caminaron los cuatro hacia el comedor. Sakura se sentía cada vez más incómoda por las escrutadoras miradas que Ren le enviaba, incluso se preguntaba si tendría algo en la cara, quizás restos de comida o una verdura entre los dientes…

—Hasta que por fin llegan —dijo la abuela con alegría mientras ellos se ubicaban en sus puestos— Pensaba que no los tendría para la cena.

—Lo lamento abuela, tuve trabajo que me retrasó —se disculpó primero Shaoran.

—Yo… me perdí —admitió Sakura poniéndose roja, aquello era como admitir que era estúpida y lo supo en cuanto Shaoran casi se atraganta con la comida que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

—No te preocupes, querida. Son cosas que pasan —dijo conciliadoramente la anciana— Pero será mejor si te ponemos un chofer personal para cuando no salgas con tu hermano. Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. ¿Cómo has estado, Ren?

—Por lo visto no mejor que usted, abuela Li.

—Siempre tan galán —negó divertida— Ya me contarás cuántos corazones rotos dejaste en Francia, querido.

—Ya cenaste, ¿y aún así seguirás comiendo? —murmuró Shaoran lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sólo Sakura escuchara.

—Sería un desperdicio si botaran todo esto —respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras llenaba su plato.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido. Esa mujer era increíble, a pesar de ser tan delgada podía engullir como un dinosaurio que ha estado en ayuno.

—Supongo que te quedarás en nuestro hotel —habló Shaoran dirigiéndose a Ren.

—Por supuesto —respondió el aludido— jamás encontraré uno que se le iguale, soy casi tan complicado como tú para eso… Sakura, ¿sabías que tu hermano no puede dormir en una habitación que tenga dibujos en el techo?

—No —contestó francamente sorprendida— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sin querer comienza a contar todas las figuras. —explicó y ella estalló en risas.

Sakura y Ren congeniaron en seguida, el chico había resultado ser muy gracioso, aunque por las cosas que decía la abuela y tía Xiu, tenía una larga lista de mujeres con las que había estado, incluso algunas actrices y modelos entre ellas.

—¿Has sabido algo de Jia? —preguntó de repente Ren. El aludido carraspeó.

—No —negó cortante.

—Vaya, supe que había llegado a Hong Kong hace poco… ¿realmente no…?

—No —respondió de nuevo lanzándole una mirada lo suficientemente fría como para dejarlo callado.

—Xiao Lang, no seas tan maleducado —reprochó la abuela que hasta el momento se había mantenido mirando en silencio— Ren, querido, no te preocupes, ya te contará todo con detalles.

—No es nada abuela, pensaría que es una falsificación si no fuese tan malhumorado como siempre. —comentó guiñando un ojo y Sakura volvió a reír recibiendo una mirada glacial de parte de su hermano.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, la abuela les dio las buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación con ayuda de Lien. Sakura, Shaoran y tía Xiu fueron en cambio a dejar a Ren hasta el portón negro.

—Espero volver a verte, Sakura —dijo el chico besando su mano dejando a la aludida lo suficientemente roja como para alumbrar toda una calle— Tía Xiu, sigue usted tan bella como siempre.

—Oh, Ren, tú siempre tan amable —rió la mujer dejando completamente pasmada a Sakura, ¿Desde cuando tía Xiu se comportaba con tanta cordialidad?

—Te iré a dejar al hotel —interrumpió Shaoran— De todos modos la secretaria Wu me ha dejado unos papeles sobre el escritorio y debo recogerlos.

Ren había sido su amigo desde la preparatoria, incluso habían estudiado la misma carrera en la misma universidad, pero por el negocio de sus padres que se había expandido al extranjero, Ren había tenido que dejar el país para irse a Francia. Aquel día, cuando Shaoran volvía del aeropuerto, tuvo un accidente que lo dejó inconsciente por dos días, lo suficiente para perderse completamente de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

—¿Me dirás ahora si has visto a Jia? —cuestionó el de cabello negro.

—No la he visto —respondió entre dientes— Y te pediré que no menciones el tema frente a Sakura.

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿De veras ni si quiera ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo? —preguntó confundido.

—No… Song Jia se está quedando en mi hotel —suspiró intentando no perder la concentración ante los recuerdos que insistían en aparecer— Pidió que yo la recibiera pero le delegué a Sakura esa tarea, después de todo ella comparte la dirección del hotel.

—Ya veo… pero, ¿qué harás cuando la veas?, es decir, no podrás huir de ella para siempre —argumentó el chico y Shaoran se quedó en silencio.

Aquella había sido una muy buena pregunta, porque ni él sabía la respuesta a aquello. Verla luego de tres años era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado, sobre todo después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo pensando en que ella no volvería, que se había ido para siempre.

—Gracias, amigo —dijo Ren sonriendo cuando Shaoran le alcanzó, en la recepción, las llaves de una de las mejores suites del hotel.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió él apretando su mano— Bien, iré a mi oficina… Que tengas buenas noches.

—Igualmente.

Se separó de Ren cuando en vez de tomar el ascensor, subió por la escalera. ¿Qué caso tenía subir a un segundo piso en ascensor? No era tan perezoso como para hacerlo. Prendió las luces de la oficina y tomó los sobres de papel marrón que estaban sobre su escritorio. Eran dos; uno lo había encargado él mismo a la secretaria Wu, pero el otro no pudo reconocerlo, así que rápidamente lo abrió para descubrir su contenido. Con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, sacó de allí una foto a la que venía adherida una carta. La fotografía había sido tomada hacía cinco años atrás, en ella salía él junto a Jia.

_Xiao Lang_

_¿Recuerdas cuando fue tomada esta fotografía? Es de aquel día en que me confesaste tu amor… ¡Estaba tan feliz que incluso salté a tus brazos y terminamos cayendo abrazados en el estanque! ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que tu corazón era mío? Como símbolo, me regalaste el colgante que llevo en la fotografía. Aún lo guardo, y quiero que sepas que me aferraré a él hasta que no queden posibilidades… Tengo la esperanza de que aún soy dueña de tu corazón. _

_Con amor_

_Song Jia_

* * *

El reloj despertador sonaba estruendosamente, y Sakura saltó de su cama en cuanto pasaron unos minutos. No podía quedarse dormida… si lo hacía probablemente sería mujer muerta para la hora del almuerzo. Así eran todas sus mañanas desde que al Rey de los hoteles Li, se le ocurrió que ella debía trabajar con él.

Se duchó rápidamente, se puso lo más formal que pudo encontrar y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Sakura —llamó tía Xiu cuando pasó por su lado. Ella se detuvo automáticamente temiendo un regaño— Despierta a tu primo, se ha quedado dormido.

Se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión, ¿Shaoran quedándose dormido? Aquello no encajaba en la imagen que tenía de su hermano postizo. Subió las escaleras de nuevo y llamó a la puerta tres veces sin obtener respuesta.

—Shaoran —decía desde afuera, pero al parecer él no despertaba— Voy a entrar —advirtió algo nerviosa. Nunca había estado en la habitación de un chico… dejando de lado a su verdadero hermano, por su puesto.

En cuanto abrió la puerta arrugó la nariz ante el profundo hedor a alcohol que salía desde la habitación. Intentó contener la respiración y se acercó rápidamente a la cama del chico, grave error, debería haberse preparado mentalmente para verlo allí medio desnudo con las sábanas colgando de la cama.

—O-oye —tartamudeó mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano y lo removía con la otra— O-oye… —volvió a llamar, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido. Suspiró y finalmente gritó a todo pulmón— ¡SHAORAN!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el director de los hoteles Li estaba sentado en la cama con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. La miró confundido, frunció el ceño y volteó a ver el reloj.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó y se paró de la cama— Sakura, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —recriminó sacando apresuradamente ropa del clóset.

—¿Desde cuando que es parte de mi trabajo despertarte por las mañanas? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Luego al observarlo detenidamente, agregó sonrojada— ¿Podrías dejar de pasearte así, Shaoran Li?

—Mi cabeza va a estallar —murmuró ignorándola mientras corría hacia el baño dejándola sola.

—A eso se le llama resaca —gruñó por lo bajo mientras iba a desayunar.

Saludó a la abuela y se sentó en su puesto habitual. Recién estaba por llevarse una tostada a la boca cuando bajó Shaoran perfectamente vestido y con un maletín en la mano. Entró en el comedor, dio los buenos y días y luego se dirigió a Sakura.

—Si no quieres llegar después que yo, será mejor que dejes tu desayuno ahí.

—¡Pero Shaoran!

—Sin protestas —cortó y luego se volvió a las otras dos mujeres presentes— Me voy a la oficina, no me esperen para almorzar, tengo mucho trabajo.

Dicho esto desapareció por el pasillo dejando a Sakura sin más opciones que no comer absolutamente nada para poder llegar a la hora al trabajo, y es que Shaoran consideraba un impuntual a cualquier persona que llegara después que él, sin importar la hora. Abrió la puerta del copiloto del mercedes y subió antes de que él pudiera partir.

—Espero que nunca más tengas una resaca si tu humor es así luego de beber —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Te he oído —informó él con voz de advertencia mientras se ajustaba el nudo de la corbata.

—¡Oh, se me olvida que tienes oído biónico! —se mofó ella poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad— De veras pienso que deberías relajarte un poco.

—Y yo pienso que tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre cuánto tiempo requiere mi trabajo.

Sakura se quedó callada, presentía que si replicaba terminarían teniendo una discusión como para ponerla en el libro de los records guiness.

Estando en su oficina se sentía increíblemente más tranquila, después de todo su trabajo no era tan duro como para estresarse por él, es más, presentía que estaba allí sólo para hacer creer a todo el mundo que trabajaba… pero qué más daba, de todas formas recibía un salario asombroso. No se preocupó por su hermano falso y malhumorado durante todo el día, pues parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para despegarse de la silla del escritorio, en cambio enviaba a la secretaria Wu a buscar comida por él.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Eriol desde la puerta. Sakura lo observó con preocupación, no se veía exactamente bien con esas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos azules.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo poniéndose de pie en seguida— ¿Estás enfermo?

—No —respondió sentándose en el sofá.

—Disculpa que lo diga, pero luces terrible —comentó volviendo a sentarse— ¿Seguro que no tienes una indigestión o algo así?

—Seguro —contestó sonriendo— Es sólo que pasé una mala noche.

—Ya lo creo —murmuró— Y dime, ¿pudiste ver a Tomoyo? —cuestionó haciendo que el chico se pusiera completamente serio.

—Algo así —respondió escuetamente— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shaoran? ¿Ya se han declarado la guerra?

—Algo así —repitió riendo y luego lanzó un largo suspiro— Hoy por ejemplo, amaneció con resaca, y su malhumor se triplicó.

—Eso es extraño —comentó Eriol— Por lo general Shaoran no tiene resacas… debe haber bebido demasiado. De todas formas, sólo pasaba para saber cómo te iba.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó decepcionada. Eriol era un gran apoyo desde que había llegado.

—Sí, y creo que deberías sacar a tu hermanito de su oficina, están pasados de la hora de salida —informó poniéndose de pie y sonriéndole— Buenas noches, Sakura.

—Buenas noches, Eriol —se despidió ella.

Apagó el ordenador y tomó sus cosas, Shaoran tenía que estar demasiado ocupado como para no haberse dado cuenta de la hora. Afuera de la oficina del director de los hoteles Li, aún estaba la secretaria Wu revisando archivos, Sakura se acercó a su mesón y la observó desde allí con el ceño fruncido.

—Ese hombre no tiene compasión —murmuró chasqueando la lengua. La mujer levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—No es eso, señorita. Mi jornada laboral termina una hora después de que el señor Li se vaya a casa —respondió con amabilidad.

—Bueno, no tiene de qué preocuparse, justo ahora iba a buscarlo —dijo acercándose a la puerta, pero justo antes de que pudiera tocar la manilla, Die Wu la tomó del antebrazo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una leve inclinación— Sería mejor que esperase un momento, el señor está…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase y Sakura no necesitó de más explicaciones. Las puertas de la oficina de Shaoran se abrieron bruscamente, y a través de ellas salió, para sorpresa de Sakura, Song Jia. Quizo saludarla, pero al ver que lloraba desconsoladamente se contuvo. En cuanto la reconocida cantante abandonó el lugar, pudo escuchar desde el mesón de la secretaria un grito de rabia y luego el sonido de algún artículo de cristal haciéndose añicos. Die Wu la miró nerviosa y ella tomó la valiente decisión de entrar.

—Señorita… —quiso detenerla.

—No es nada —aseguró y entró sin llamar.

La oficina estaba hecha un desastre, había pedazos de cristal por todas partes y papeles repartidos por el suelo. Si no hubiese sido testigo de lo que allí había sucedido, habría pensado que aquello era obra de algún criminal. Buscó con la mirada a Shaoran y lo encontró apoyado junto a un mueble. Pudo observar la ira mezclada con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos miel y por algún extraño motivo, sintió la urgencia de remediarlo.

—¿Shaoran? —llamó tímidamente. El chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando él la miró directamente con sus ojos dolidos— Shaoran, ya es hora de irnos a casa —habló, pero él no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándola fijo. Sakura suspiró y le sonrió conciliadoramente— ¿No quieres ir a casa, verdad? Bien, ya que no dices nada me aprovecharé de la situación y te invitaré a beber, después de todo eso es lo que tú y Eriol hacen cuando tienen problemas ¿no?

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el mesón de la secretaria Wu que la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Me puede conseguir un taxi? —pidió y la mujer asintió rápidamente haciendo lo que ella pedía— Ah, y pedir al servicio de limpieza que arregle la oficina.

—Su taxi estará en seguida aquí, señorita —informó Die Wu.

—Muchas gracias. Que tenga buenas noches —sonrió y luego, antes de salir, se dio la vuelta— Y hoy puedes marcharte más temprano.

No había que ser un genio para saber que el problema de Shaoran y Song Jia estaba relacionado con el amor, Sakura se dio cuenta de esto en cuanto observó los ojos del chico. Subieron en el taxi que los esperaba afuera del hotel, Shaoran no decía ni una sola palabra y se bajaron frente a un bar que ella conocía por haber trabajado allí antes.

—Whisky —fue todo lo que él pronunció cuando luego de sentarse junto a la barra, ella le iba a preguntar qué quería para beber.

—Bien, un whisky y un jugo de naranja por favor —pidió, y la jovencita que atendía le sonrió burlona.

—¿Me está tomando el pelo? —cuestionó mientras limpiaba con un paño los vasos— ¿Vino a un bar a tomar _jugo de naranja_?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo tenemos bebidas con alcohol —resopló la mujer y Sakura maldijo internamente, moría de hambre y de sed… ¿Qué más daba beber un poco?

—Bien, entonces yo quiero una copa de vino —pidió de mala gana.

Sus bebidas estuvieron servidas al instante, pero menos se demoró Shaoran en beber de un solo trago su whisky y pedir otro. Sakura lo miró preocupada mientras tragaba, literalmente, todo el contenido del tercer vaso en completo silencio. Quizás no había sido una buena idea llevarlo a ese lugar.

—Shaoran… no es bueno que bebas tanto —dijo nerviosa reteniendo el cuarto vaso que la joven le entregaba.

—Tú invitas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole de las manos el vaso.

—Pero…

—Si ahora me dijeras que era mentira cuando dijiste que tú invitabas, no me extrañaría —dijo. Bebió nuevamente el contenido de golpe y finalizó— Ustedes las mujeres son mentirosas por naturaleza.

Sakura quiso golpearlo en ese mismo instante, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación del chico, decidió sólo beber todo lo que le quedaba de vino y pedir otra copa. Para cuando había tomado la segunda, se sentía más valiente… y algo extraña

—No todas somos iguales —afirmó dejando la copa sobre la mesa. La chica que atendía la rellenó automáticamente.

—Por supuesto que son todas iguales —debatió Shaoran y las palabras salieron como si se le hubiese trabado la lengua— Por ejemplo, está esta chica… Ya la conoces, Song Jia. —dijo y Sakura comenzó a poner más atención— Te lo contaré todo porque eres mi hermanita —agregó con una sonrisa que ella calificó como estúpida pero linda— La conocí en la universidad, yo jugaba fútbol y por accidente le di con el balón en la cabeza… —comenzó sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la imagen de Song Jia cayendo de espaldas— Era hermosa y tenía una voz que… ya sabes cual voz. En fin… me tomó un año completo confesarme y bueno, no salió como esperaba, terminamos cayéndonos al estanque que estaba a nuestras espaldas. Comenzamos a salir y todo era maravilloso, estaba enamorado. Llevábamos años juntos y yo me planteaba incluso el proponerle matrimonio, a los dos nos iba excelente, a mí con los hoteles y a ella con el mundo de la música… Pero entonces, un día en que volvía solo del aeropuerto después de haber ido a dejar a Ren, el coche en el que yo iba chocó y quedé inconsciente —tomó un largo trago y luego continuó con expresión de dolor— Pasaron los días, y cuando desperté ella no estaba. Se había ido del país… No dejó ni una carta ni una dirección o teléfono donde pudiera ubicarla luego.

—Eso es cruel —murmuró ahogadamente Sakura y le palmeó la espalda— Pero ella te llamó desde allá, ¿no? —preguntó y él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—La esperé —suspiró— Pero nunca supe de ella más que por el noticiero y los periódicos, ¡Y me juraba amor eterno! —exclamó con una risa de resentimiento— Y ahora llega aquí pidiéndome perdón, diciendo que no quiso contactarse conmigo para que su estadía allá en el extranjero no fuese tan dolorosa, que es mejor cuando no hay despedidas… ¿Y sabes cuál es la peor parte? —cuestionó. Ella negó con la cabeza— ¡Que por un jodido momento, consideré que no era tan descabellado volver con ella después de estos tres años!

—Parece que estás en serios problemas, hermanito —él la observó, asintió y luego agachó la cabeza, pero después de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a mirarla.

—¿No crees que nuestra relación es extraña? —preguntó sonriendo de forma rara mientras sostenía un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—¡Por supuesto que es extraña! —exclamó Sakura como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Crees que habrá en el mundo otras dos personas que finjan ser hermanos como nosotros?

—Me refería a que con suerte nos conocemos y ya nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, no sé prácticamente nada de ti, pero estamos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, nos la pasamos discutiendo y peleando por nada y ahora yo te cuento sobre mi vida… Es curioso como suceden las cosas.

—Supongo que sólo tenía que ser así —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas en ese momento.

—Recuérdame comenzar a tratarte mejor mañana, te lo debo —pidió él dándole palmaditas en la cabeza— Eres una buena hermana.

No supo si era el alcohol, las luces o lo encerrado del lugar, pero su estómago sintió una sacudida que no pudo explicar.

—Te lo cobraré, eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **Hola a todos :) subí el capítulo antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por una semana xD (dura hasta mi cumpleaños en realidad) pero bueno, me iré de la ciudad y no creo que lleve el notebook conmigo (por eso de que me encanta desconectarme del mundo de vez en cuando), así que decidí que sería demasiado injusto tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo…

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Personalmente amo el final xD cuando los dos beben juntos, después de todo se ponen más amables el uno con el otro (cosa que ya hacía un poco de falta xD) y bueno Sakura que sintió "esa cosa" del inicio xD También me gusta Ren, saldrá más adelante :D En fin, ya se aclaró bien lo de la cantante y felicitaciones a los que adivinaron :D

Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por tooodos sus reviews, ¿sabían que me hacen muy feliz? xD Bien, uno escribe para entretenerse y para entretener al resto, pero saber que en realidad lo estás haciendo bien es como un estimulante para la imaginación xD… ya, me fui por las ramas. Repito, muchísimas gracias a:

Sarita Li, cainat06, Odisea, Girls Sweeping, Agu, moonlight-Li, Alevip, paulina, Lyons, CCH.91226, Kurumy, Dahe-Li, Princesa Sakura, Hoshiharu, kimmy kim, Sacrilegio, SakuritaTsukino, Sandy, lilupixie, Astrizk y any

Y bueno, por supuesto a quienes leen y no dejan review, a los que agregan mi historia a favoritos y a los que me agregan a mí también a autores favoritos :)

En fin, estaré esperando sus opiniones y expectativas. Nos leemos en el próximo!

Besitos!


	5. La enfermedad de Sakura

**Hermanos por contrato**

**Capítulo V**

"_La enfermedad de Sakura"_

_¡Qué dolor de cabeza!_ Fue lo primero que Sakura pensó cuando despertó. Se sentó con lentitud en la cama sin abrir los ojos por completo y cuando se puso de pie, pisó a Kero que salió huyendo despavorido al pasillo. Kerberos era el nombre de la mascota de Ren, pero pensando que era un nombre demasiado largo, Sakura lo acortó a Kero. El perro había agarrado la manía de llorar en su puerta cuando ella no lo dejaba entrar por las noches.

—Pobre animal —suspiró Shaoran desde el marco de su puerta— Pusiste _todo_ tu peso sobre él, realmente me sorprende que no haya muerto aplastado.

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente le aventó un cojín que le dio en toda la cara. Shaoran permaneció allí de pie medio estupefacto, medio divertido.

—¡TÚ…! —gritó amenazante, pero Sakura sólo se le quedó mirando fijo— ¡Más te vale no volver a hacerlo!

—Director Li —habló por fin con voz cansada—Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, no me provoque.

—_A eso se le llama resaca_ —se burló él recibiendo otro cojín de lleno en la cara— Y yo que te venía a decir que fuésemos de paseo a Lantau…

—¿La-lantau? —repitió desconcertada— ¡¿De veras me ibas a llevar a conocer esa isla?! —al ver que asintió caminó rápidamente hacia él— Perdóname por lo de los cojines, ¿si? Shaoran, llevo mucho tiempo deseando conocer Lantau, ¡Tomoyo me ha dicho que es hermoso!

—Si sigues comportándote como una neanderthal no creo que sea capaz de salir contigo a ninguna parte —gruñó con el ceño fruncido, pero la verdad era que le hacía un poco de gracia ver a Sakura así, quizás por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que alguien tenía el valor de entrar a hablar con él cuando estaba hecho una furia, y aunque sabía que quizás era porque Sakura ignoraba que podía ser muy hiriente cuando estaba enrabiado, no dejaba de agradecerle en secreto lo que había hecho por él y por eso en cuanto despertó se le ocurrió la idea de llevarla a Lantau por el fin de semana.

—Haz tu maleta —dijo de espaldas a ella mientras salía de la habitación— Nos vamos en dos horas.

Pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría de Sakura y no se molestó en reprimir una sonrisa, de todas formas, ella no podía verlo.

Sakura se duchó rápidamente, estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de conocer la isla, a pesar de que su guía turístico fuese su apático hermano. Puso en su maleta ropa de verano suficiente para dos días y cepilló su cabello dejándolo suelto. Tomó los lentes de sol que estaban sobre el tocador y bajó al primer piso dando saltitos.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Estoy lista! —exclamó en cuanto entró en el comedor.

—No es correcto que vayas gritando por la casa como se te plazca —regañó tía Xiu mirándola reprobatoriamente— Si sigues así, señorita, tendrás que quedarte en casa a aprender con la institutriz de los Li.

—Lo siento, tía —se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia. Aquello de una institutriz le sonaba de lo menos atractivo.

—¿Estás segura de que no se te queda nada? —intervino Shaoran antes de que las dos mujeres comenzaran a discutir.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa radiante, pero luego se volvió pensativa— ¿Y la abuela? ¿Dónde está?

—La señora Li se disculpa con ustedes por no poder estar presente para despedirlos, ya que la señorita Meiling la ha llevado a un chequeo médico, además les desea un buen viaje y que regresen sanos y salvos a casa —dijo con tono solemne una de las empleadas y luego de hacer una inclinación se retiró del lugar.

Se despidieron de tía Xiu y subieron en seguida al Mercedes de Shaoran. El día, pensó Sakura, era espectacular para un paseo a una isla y no le costaba para nada imaginarse paseando en lancha por la costa, o caminando por la orilla del mar justo cuando el sol se estuviera poniendo, sin querer, esas imágenes hicieron que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —cuestionó Shaoran luego de mirarla aprovechando el semáforo que estaba en rojo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró aún sonriente.

—Imaginaba Lantau —respondió.

—Realmente estás emocionada por conocer la isla —rió él.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy emocionada! —exclamó— Pero, Shaoran… Si vamos por el fin de semana, ¿dónde alojaremos?

—¿Crees que es posible que los Li no tengamos una casa de campo en la isla más grande de Hong Kong? —preguntó con orgullo, pero entonces la sonrisa de suficiencia se le borró de la cara en cuanto escucharon las noticias de la radio.

—_El concierto que daría esta noche la cantante Song Jia, ha sido cancelado por un accidente de tráfico que ha sufrido esta madrugada cuando, según se especula, regresaba al hotel donde se hospeda luego de…_

Aquello era algo que Shaoran no se esperaba, y de no ser porque Sakura tomó el volante en el momento justo, hubiese chocado con una camioneta que pasaba por la otra pista, el bocinazo que dio el enfadado chofer lo hizo despertar bruscamente y caer en la cuenta de que si ella había cancelado el concierto, debía ser algo muy grave. Miró a Sakura y ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y luego le sonrió conciliadoramente

—Tienes que ir —dijo sintiendo sin querer un poco de molestia, pero se convenció pensando que era sólo porque realmente deseaba ir a Lantau.

—Pero el viaje…

—Shaoran, la isla no se moverá de ahí —argumentó— lo correcto sería que fueras a verla.

—Sakura…

—De verdad que eres duro —bufó ella fingiendo estar molesta— deja de preocuparte por mí que estoy más que sana, yo… iré al hotel, creo que a Eriol le vendrá bien un poco de compañía —dijo con una sonrisa a pesar de que aquel gesto le había costado bastante. Tomó su bolso y bajó del carro.

—Gracias —murmuró él con sinceridad. Ella asintió sin dejar de sonreír y cerró la puerta para dejarle el camino libre.

Desde la vereda observó cómo el mercedes negro se alejaba a toda velocidad. Suspiró, no sabía por qué sentía esa especie de opresión en el pecho, así que en un intento por olvidar la desagradable sensación se decidió a caminar hasta el hotel.

Había hecho lo correcto, sabía que era así, pero no lograba quitarse de la cabeza que Song Jia era en realidad una mala persona, ¿Quién iba a pensar que luego de admirarla pasaría a tenerle algo de rencor? No solía ser egoísta ni mucho menos, pero en aquel momento hubiese preferido que la cantante estuviese sana para así poder ir a Lantau con Shaoran, además no le agradaba la idea de que ella siguiera insistiendo con que volvieran cuando se notaba que el pobre hombre continuaba con el corazón destrozado.

Mientras iba pensando en la vida de su hermano postizo, no se dio cuenta del camino que había tomado y cuando finalmente alzó la cabeza a causa de una bocina, se dio cuenta de que una vez más se encontraba perdida.

—Genial —murmuró enfurruñada— Simplemente genial. Bien Sakura, no desesperes, simplemente vuelve sobre tus pasos.

Y así lo iba a hacer. Se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero frente a ella se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Ren, el amigo de Shaoran, apoyado en la puerta abierta de un BMW azul.

—Te veo preocupada, ¿necesitas un aventón? —preguntó él con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Ren! ¿Me… escuchaste? —preguntó poniéndose súbitamente colorada al recordar que acababa de hablar sola en mitad de la acera.

—No —respondió sin dejar de sonreír, pero por algún motvio, Sakura pensó que sólo había dicho eso para ser cortés— ¿A dónde vas?

—No lo sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Sólo caminaba.

—Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo, verdad? —preguntó— Tengo que ir a una exposición de proyectos inmobiliarios, pero realmente me da pereza ir solo, sería fabuloso si pudieses acompañarme.

—Pero no quisiera ser una carga, después de todo son asuntos de trabajo —se excusó nerviosa.

—No eres para nada una carga —aseguró— Además, sólo voy en calidad de espectador… ya sabes, algo así como un espía —bromeó guiñándole un ojo y acto seguido se acercó hasta ella, la tomó por los hombros y la encaminó hasta el vehículo— No acepto un no por respuesta, señorita Li.

La primera canción que sonó en la estación de radio que Ren escuchaba, era la más famosa de Song Jia y Sakura sintió unas ganas casi incontenibles de apagar el aparato, pero sabiendo que aquello no era correcto ni mucho menos lógico, simplemente se acomodó en su asiento y bufó por lo bajo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ren cambiando de emisora.

—¿Por qué la has cambiado?

—Por la cara que pusiste supuse que no te gusta —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, no es eso —se excusó ella con una risita nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —sonrió Ren— no soy un gran admirador de Jia… a decir verdad, soy algo así como un 'anti-fan'

—¿Un 'anti-fan'? —repitió divertida.

—Exacto —asintió animado— Digo, no es que no me guste su música, quien no me gusta es ella.

—Ah… entonces, ya somos dos —confesó sin darse cuenta.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó curioso Ren.

—No —respondió con sinceridad, pues no pensaba que 'conocer' a una persona significara lo mismo que cruzar dos palabras con ella— pero Shaoran ya me ha contado lo que sucedió y no me hace mucha gracia que esté aquí de nuevo.

—Oh, claro… es muy normal que las hermanas cuiden a sus hermanos, incluso a veces son peores que las novias —asintió él riendo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Lo que decía que Ren era completamente cierto, las hermanas son por naturaleza celosas con sus hermanos y sería normal que ella se molestara tanto con Song Jia si Shaoran fuese de verdad su hermano, pero ese no era el caso y aquello la preocupó, ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse tanto por una persona que no era nada más que su jefe? ¡Ni si quiera podía considerarlo como un amigo!, es decir, se la pasaban discutiendo prácticamente todo el día.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Ren confundido por el repentino silencio que se hizo, pero Sakura parecía demasiado perdida en su mundo, pues seguía con la mirada fija en un punto cualquiera— Sakura —llamó divertido, aquella chica le parecía de lo más especial— ¡Sakura! —alzó la voz y ella por fin levantó la vista.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ruborizada.

—¿Sueles quedarte como hipnotizada?

—A veces —contestó avergonzada, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ren, lejos de estar molesto, parecía disfrutar de su despiste crónico. Frunció el ceño— ¿Te ríes de mí?

—No me malinterpretes, por favor. Es que nunca había conocido a una chica como tú y cada cosa tuya que descubro me hace gracia.

Se quedó en silencio nuevamente, pero no por andar con la cabeza en las nubes, sino que simplemente se sentía demasiado apenada para hablar. Ren era un excelente muchacho, lo podía decir sin conocerlo demasiado, por lo que cuando decía cosas como esas, a las que había llamado cumplidos disfrazados, la ponía terriblemente incómoda al no saber cómo contestar.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se realizaba la exposición, a Sakura se le olvidó cualquier síntoma de incomodidad, más bien se mostraba asombrada ante las distintas maquetas de casas y edificios de todos los tamaños. Era la primera vez que iba a una exposición de esas, así que se dedicó a mirar todo con atención mientras Ren hacía preguntas a los expositores.

—¿Te aburriste mucho? —le preguntó él cuando iban saliendo.

—¡Para nada! —exclamó Sakura— Es fantástico ver esas maquetas tan bien hechas… soy muy mala con las artes manuales así que ni en sueños podría hacer algo así, supongo que es normal que admire a la gente que hace esas cosas con tanto detalle.

—Lástima que trabajes para tu familia, de no haber sido así podría haberte contratado en nuestra empresa, manejamos proyectos inmobiliarios —dijo y Sakura lamentó no haberlo conocido a él primero, quizás de esa forma habría evitado tener que engañar a la abuela Li y por supuesto no estaría con ese peso de conciencia que parecía no querer dejarla— Pero si te aburres no dudes en buscarme —aseguró guiñándole un ojo mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

—Ren, tú… ¿conoces bien a Shaoran? —preguntó ella acomodando el cinturón de seguridad.

—Así es —respondió él mientras hacía partir el auto— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No lo sé… es que no logro comprenderlo del todo —admitió.

—Como tú, Shaoran es una persona especial, no creo que sea posible encontrar a otro igual en el mundo, pero para llegar a conocerlo y entenderlo tendrás que ganarte su confianza primero —dijo y Sakura lo grabó en su memoria— Ya es casi hora de almorzar, ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó Ren y su estómago respondió por ella al rugir suavemente. Él rió y agregó— Ya no puedes negarte a que te invite a comer.

* * *

Aún se sentía mal por haber dejado a Sakura sola, pero realmente necesitaba saber cómo estaba Jia, no tenía su número telefónico y en las noticias de la radio no decían cuál era su estado actual o qué tan grave había sido el accidente. Cuando escuchó por primera vez la noticia pensó que se volvería loco, ¿significaba aquello que realmente no había sido capaz de olvidarla a pesar de todo?

Luego de haber visitado tres clínicas sin tener idea dónde podía estar, reconoció en seguida la correcta, pues la vereda se encontraba repleta de fanáticos y periodistas con sus cámaras. Le resultó difícil abrirse paso entre toda la gente, pero cuando lo logró, corrió a informaciones para preguntar por la sala.

Le resultó duro calmarse antes de entrar en el cuarto en que la chica estaba, pero al final consiguió calmar su corazón y entró con lentitud. El lugar estaba repleto de flores de todos los tipos imaginables y se sintió mal por haber llegado con las manos vacías. Jia estaba tendida sobre la cama, y en ese momento miraba con nostalgia a través de la ventana pero al sentir que alguien la observaba, volteó la cabeza y al verlo allí parado abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Has… venido —pronunció. El asintió.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con voz suave mientras se acercaba para tomar su mano. Ella pareció tranquilizarse ante el cálido contacto.

—Dicen que tendré que cancelar el concierto de hoy —respondió y Shaoran suspiró.

—No, me refiero a cómo estás tú.

—Bien —afirmó sonriendo— Sólo tengo uno que otro rasguño, incluso volveré hoy al hotel, pero mi manager no quiere que trabaje, ya sabes cómo es.

—Me alegro —confesó suspirando con alivio y no pudo evitar sonreír— Lamento no haber traído algo, estuve… no me detuve hasta dar con la clínica.

—No importa. El solo hecho de que estés aquí significa mucho para mí, los regalos son cosas que luego se te olvidan.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Shaoran continuaba acariciando su fina mano con sus pulgares, no podía negarlo más, aquella infinita preocupación sólo podía significar que el espacio que Jia había ocupado en su corazón no había sido cerrado, él aún la quería y era capaz de perdonarla sin importar lo que fuera a suceder después.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo con voz grave mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo de anoche, cuando te grité. No debí haberlo hecho.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, me lo merecía —aseguró atreviéndose a acariciarle la cara. El atrapó su mano con la suya y se la besó con ternura.

—Los dos hemos cometido errores —afirmó— Pero a pesar de eso y a pesar del tiempo no he logrado olvidarte, Jia, es por eso que yo creo que… nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Empecemos de cero, como si nada hubiese pasado. —sugirió ilusionado y luego sonriendo ampliamente, agregó— Song Jia, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

—Gracias Ren —dijo Sakura bajándose del automóvil— Ha sido una tarde muy entretenida.

—¿Segura que no quieres seguir paseando? —preguntó él sosteniendo la puerta.

—Segura —respondió— quería venir a ver a Eriol de todos modos, debo aprovechar el fin de semana.

—Está bien, pero debes prometerme que un día de estos iremos a cenar.

—Bien —sonrió.

—Ha sido un placer contar con su compañía, señorita —dijo con tono dramático y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Sakura rió.

—Lo mismo digo, señor —dijo siguiendo el juego.

—Cuídate, Sakura. Si se te hace tarde me llamas y yo iré a dejarte.

Realmente había sido una tarde muy agradable gracias al amigo de Shaoran, él era de lo más amable y caballero, y aunque a veces se sentía un poco incómoda con los halagos que él le hacía le gustaba estar en su compañía. Si Shaoran fuese un poco más como Ren… No, no sería lo mismo. Ya había aprendido a aceptar el peculiar carácter de su hermano.

Entró en el hotel aún abochornada cuando comprobaba que cada funcionario del hotel que se encontrara cerca hacia reverencias al verla pasar. Se acercó a la recepción donde la chica que estaba a cargo la atendió amablemente, pidió que llamaran a la habitación de Eriol y ella marcó un número inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, señorita, el señor Hiraguizawa no contesta. Existe la posibilidad de que haya salido, pero si lo desea podemos enviar a alguien para que compruebe que…

—¡Oh, no, no! —se apresuró a decir sonriendo nerviosa, lo que menos quería era molestar— No es necesario, gracias de todas maneras.

—Que tenga un buen día —dijo la chica con tono solemne.

—Gracias —respondió ella siguiendo con su camino. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora que su panorama se había destruido?

Pensó que quizás sería una buena idea visitar la oficina para adelantar el papeleo que tanto odiaba Shaoran, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando distinguió entre toda la gente la figura de su amiga Tomoyo, era imposible que su estilo refinado pasara por desapercibido. Mandó al mismísimo caño todas las instrucciones de Shaoran y corrió por impulso a abrazarla.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos en medio del apretado abrazo que le daba.

—¡¿Sakura?! —dijo ella con emoción.

—¡Oh, Tomoyo, no sabes cómo te he extrañado! —dijo luego se soltarla.

—Yo también te he extrañado —afirmó sonriendo, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria y preocupada— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás más delgada y algo pálida, ¿Comes las tres veces al día más tu bocadillo nocturno?

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja— Me alimentan bien allá donde estoy… Sería mejor que vayamos a conversar al restaurant ¿te parece? Yo invito.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas con Sakura de espaldas a la puerta intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Mientras bebía de su jugo de frambuesas, Sakura jugaba nerviosa con la servilleta.

—¿Estás segura de que nadie nos mira? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí, cálmate Sakura. ¿Tan controlador es tu jefe?

—Ni te imaginas —suspiró— Pero… ¿Qué hacías en el hotel? —cuestionó con inocencia pero el pálido rostro de su amiga se ruborizó levemente. Era la primera vez que veía a Tomoyo avergonzada.

—Vine a ver a un amigo —respondió escuetamente.

—No tenía idea que tenías un amigo que se hospedara en este hotel —dijo con despiste sin recordar que en realidad Eriol le había dicho que conocía a Tomoyo.

—Llegó hace poco —dijo ella y luego intentó evadir el tema— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Hoy salí con Ren, un amigo de mi jefe y bueno ahora también venía a ver a alguien —respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Escuchaste las noticias esta mañana?

—¿Había algo interesante? —preguntó engullendo el arroz de su plato, realmente estaba muriendo de hambre.

—No demasiado la verdad —respondió la de cabello negro— Pero decían que esa cantante que tanto te gusta tuvo un accidente.

—Ah, sí, ya lo había escuchado —afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa— pero ya no me gusta.

—Vaya, ¡pensé que adorabas su voz!

—Tu voz es más bonita —aseguró rápidamente. No quería seguir sacando el tema a colación y Tomoyo pareció notarlo pues se quedó callado observando atentamente cada movimiento de Sakura— ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el trabajo?

—Bien —respondió ella sonriendo— Ya llevo unos cuantos diseños para la próxima temporada, pero ahora que no estás allí he tenido que contratar a una modelo —suspiró haciendo pucheros— ¿De veras que no puedes venir a verme?

—Sí —respondió con tristeza— ¡Pero no te preocupes demasiado! Sólo espera una semana más, te prometo que luego iré a visitarte tanto como pueda.

—¿Serás mi modelo nuevamente? —preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos.

—Claro —contestó ella riendo nerviosa, ser modelo de Tomoyo era definitivamente algo que no cualquiera podía hacer, si bien su amiga era una persona extremadamente amable, cuando se trataba de su trabajo podía tener un cambio radical.

—¡Oh, Sakura, eso es grandioso! —exclamó eufórica mientras se paraba de un salto de su asiento e iba a tomar las manos de la castaña que la miraba sonrojada al notar que tenían la atención de la gente que estaba allí— ¡Será genial verte con mis diseños primavera-verano de este año! Es una pena que ya hayan salido en las revistas y que no puedas ponértelos tú por primera vez.

—Así es mejor —aseguró aliviada recordando que algunas veces por darle en el gusto a Tomoyo, vestía ropa de primavera en invierno y terminaba disimulando su 'casi hipotermia' para hacerla feliz.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la de cabello negro sentándose con elegancia, como si nada hubiese pasado antes— Me he exaltado demasiado, olvidaba que intentabas pasar desapercibida.

Ren y Tomoyo habían hecho de su día el mejor desde que había llegado a la casa de los Li, sólo faltaba ver a Eriol, pero en vista de que el chico no respondía ni su celular, decidió pensar que quizás se encontraba ocupado con cosas del trabajo.

—Ten —dijo Tomoyo alcanzándole unas grandes gafas oscuras, ella la miró sin entender— Esto es como en las películas, ¿verdad? Cuando los protagonistas se ocultan de algo se ponen gafas y gorras… —explicó emocionada, pero entonces pareció pensar en algo y agregó preocupada— Pero Sakura…

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—¡No tenemos una gorra! —respondió y ella rió alegremente, definitivamente aquella era la misma Tomoyo que había dejado atrás— No te rías, lo arreglaré para ti, no te preocupes —aseguró guiñándole un ojo y se puso de pie a sus espaldas para recogerle el cabello en una coleta alta— ¡Listo! Así nadie te reconocerá.

No estaba demasiado convencida de que aquello diera resultados, pero decidió seguirle el juego, después de todo Tomoyo era experta en ese tipo de cosas. Caminaron entre las mesas y confirmó que nadie volteaba a verla, ni si quiera los del personal que se encontraban fuera del restaurant hicieron reverencias al verla pasar.

—Tomoyo... ¿No es un poco raro llevar lentes de sol a las nueve de la noche? —preguntó nerviosa al darse cuenta de que un niño pequeño la apuntaba y se reía.

—De veras te complicas por nada —respondió Tomoyo despreocupadamente mientras caminaban hacia la salida— Es común ver en estos hoteles a gente famosa que intenta ocultar su identidad, de hecho, tienes que acostumbrarte para cuando por fin seas la estrella que mereces ser.

—Gra… —se cortó en mitad de la palabra ya que vio entrando por las puertas de cristal al mismísimo Shaoran— ¡Mi jefe! —exclamó despacito tirando con desesperación de la chaqueta de Tomoyo.

—¿Dónde?

—Allí —respondió ella apuntando tímidamente al hombre de cabello castaño.

—Pero él es… ¿Shaoran Li es tu jefe? —preguntó con asombro pero luego se apresuró a esconder a Sakura tras un pilar al notar que él caminaba hacia la recepcionista.

—No dejes entrar a los periodistas, intentaré entrar con ella como pueda —escucharon que le decía a la chica que se encontraba de turno.

Salió del hotel a toda velocidad, y entonces lo vieron entrar nuevamente abrazando a alguien por los hombros, Sakura subió sus gafas para ver mejor y notó que tras ellos una gran cantidad de fans y periodistas intentaban entrar y pasar a los de seguridad por todos los medios. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas se reflejaban por todo el hall y Sakura no necesitó ver la cara de la mujer para distinguirla, aquella era Song Jia y por algún motivo, al pensar en que ellos dos se habían reconciliado, sintió que su corazón se hacía más y más pesado.

—¿No era esa Song Jia? ¡Yo diseñé esa falda para ella! —exclamó Tomoyo, pero luego volteó a ver a Sakura— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh?

—Tienes… tus ojos están acuosos —respondió confundida.

—Oh, estoy bien —aseguró ella apresurándose a limpiar de sus ojos cualquier rastro de lágrimas. ¿Por qué había estado a punto de llorar? Miró a su alrededor y se excusó con rapidez— Aquella planta debe haberme producido alergia.

—¿Desde cuándo eres alérgica a las plantas, Sakura?

—Es algo muy común —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Extraño —murmuró llevándose una mano a la barbilla— Yo tenía algunas plantas en casa y aún así nunca le había sucedido nada… ¿Podría ser que…?

Se repitió una y otra vez que no debía estar triste, el amor le hace bien a las personas y si su hermano estaba enamorado significaba que tal vez dejaría de molestarla, además debería estar feliz de que Song Jia estuviese bien, pues aunque pensara que no era de confianza por todas las cosas que Shaoran había contado, no era capaz de desearle mal a alguien. Pero si se suponía que las cosas estaban en el lugar en que debían estar, ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentirse perturbada? Y aquel peso no desaparecía por más que apretara sus manos contra el pecho.

—¿Crees que sea posible tener problemas cardíacos a mi edad? —preguntó en un arranque de desesperación a Tomoyo. Necesitaba saber qué le estaba sucediendo.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella sonriendo conciliadoramente— Hay una enfermedad al corazón que es muy frecuente en todas las edades.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas? —preguntó asustada.

—Veamos… tu corazón palpita rápido en determinadas situaciones, pero en otras se siente como un plomo, además de eso tu estómago da vuelcos de vez en cuando, te quedas en blanco en ocasiones, incluso te da por llorar sin darte cuenta…

—Tomoyo —llamó con verdadero pánico— ¡A mi me suceden todas esas cosas! ¿Cómo se llama esa enfermedad?

—¿Realmente quieres saber su nombre? —preguntó luego de un suspiro y al ver que ella asentía frenéticamente respondió sonriendo a sus anchas— Le llaman "amor"

—¡¿A-mor?! —exclamó escandalizada— No —dijo decidida a negarlo aunque le tomara la vida entera convencer a Tomoyo— Yo no _puedo_ estar enam… digo, no puedo estar 'tu-ya-sabes-qué' de esa persona.

Pero por más que afirmara que Tomoyo estaba equivocada no lograba convencerse a si misma y aquello le incomodaba. ¡Y demonios que incomodaba!

* * *

**Notas de kitty:** 20, 20, 20, 20, 20… sí, me he vuelto completamente loca porque cumplí veinte xD pero no importa que sea un año más vieja, lo celebré toda la semana y eso es lo que cuenta, aunque por culpa de eso no había actualizado… Perdónenme, ¿si? :D

Y ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Verdad que quieren matar a Jia y a Shaoran igual que yo? :D xD pero bueno, todo tiene una razón de ser :)

Estos días he estado reflexionando de que encuentro muy injusto no responder a los reviews anónimos, así que me dije a mi misma: misma, ¿por qué no lo haces como lo hacías cuando empezaste a escribir y respondes a los reviews en el mismo capítulo? Y es que lo había dejado de hacer porque leí por ahí que se supone que está prohibido… pero no importa, las reglas están para romperse, ¿verdad? ;) así que aquí van las respuestas a todos sus reviews :)

**Blouson der Herz: **Hola! Las escenas románticas S/S ya vienen, paciencia :) en el capítulo seis habrá algo de eso, y bueno, sí, habrá E/T porque también me gusta esa pareja y no me puedo resistir a escribir sobre ellos en mis fics xD me siento bien de haberte alegrado el día :D y bueno aquí no hay mucho de amor ni nada, pero por lo menos Sakura ya se está complicando ;)

**Dahe Li: **Hola, bueno aquí está la continuación :) ojala te haya gustado.

**CCH.91226: **jaja te gusto la misma escena que a mí xD… bueno, lo de Eriol y Tomoyo se revelará pronto :D paciencia ;) (estoy ansiosa por escribirlo xD)

**Agu:** lamento mucho haberme tardado, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el otro :)

**Girls Sweeping:** jajaja xD tenemos a una enojada con Song Jia, me sumo a la causa. Bueno, a partir de ahora vendrá más emoción entre Sakura y Shaoran, y de seguro Shaoran tendrá que empezar a tratarla mejor ;)

**Cainat06: **Hola! Sí, Sakura debe tener MUCHA paciencia para soportar el genio de Shaoran (aunque tratándose de él… uf, hasta yo me armo de paciencia xd) y bueno la historia de Eriol y Tomoyo la iré revelando de a poco, creo xD en fin, gracias por el saludo :)

**Astrizk: **Hola :) por ahora Sakura no ha tenido problemas, pero si que se le vendría una grande si alguien se da cuenta de la farsa… xD en fin, prometo que las cosas se suavizarán aún más entre S/S ;)

**Lilupixie: **hasta los hombres más duros pueden sufrir por amor, eso es algo que Shaoran ha comprobado :) no te preocupes que ni muerta dejo de escribir :)

**Kurumy: **jajaj sí, resulta verdad la frase cliché "del odio al amor hay un paso" aunque entre ellos parece que hay unos cuantos más xD Lo que sucedió entre Eriol y Tomoyo esa noche ya lo sabrán pronto ;) y Ren ha venido para quedarse xD aunque no creo que sea muy sano para Shaoran porque como has visto se lleva de maravillas con Sakura xD, oh y no me envidies que mis vacaciones ya están llegando a su fin u.u

**Kimmy Kim: **Hola! :) bueno lamento haberme tardado, ya di las explicaciones arriba xD créeme que somos dos desesperadas por ver cuando se declaren, me he estado guardando todas mis ansias así que espero que salga algo bueno xD

**Sarita Li: **es bueno saber que no soy la única a la que le ha gustado la escena final xD lamento la demora

**Sacrilegio: **Hola!, sí, al pobre de Shaoran lo hicieron sufrir… pero como tu dices está Sakura en caso de emergencia xD y tienes razón, Ren le dará algunos dolores de cabeza a Shaoran xD

**Princesa Sakura: **Hola… que ganas de meterse en la historia para consolar a Shaoran ¿verdad? Pero no sería tan mágico si no fuese Sakura la que está ahí con él xD nuevamente, lamento mucho la tardanza

**Moonlight-Li: **Hola! Sí, ya es hora de que comiencen a tratarse con más suavidad, aunque con el carácter de ambos es imposible no agregar un poquito de discusión por ahí xD y si encuentras a dos así como Shaoran me avisas (uno para ti y otro para mí xD) jajaja es que a mí también me dan ganas de abrazarlo para que se olvide de la cantante… ¡gracias por las felicitaciones!, lo pasé muy bien en mi cumpleaños :)

**Lolipop****: **Hola! Bueeno aún falta apra que Sakura y Shaoran estén juntos, tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia xD pero tampoco es como si fuese a ponerlo en el último capítulo o algo así xD perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar, espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como los otros.

**Sakurita-li18: **bueno, sí, la trama es extraña xD son cosas que solo pasan en las historias xD y sí, Shaoran y Sakura comenzarán a tratarse un poco mejor xD Lo de Eriol y Tomoyo será revelado pronto, paciencia :D por mientras puedes intentar adivinar xd, eres buena en eso xd Ren llegó para darle dolores de cabeza a Shaoran xD

**:** me alegra que te guste mi historia :) esta vez me he tardado en actualizar, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? ;)

**Any: **con lo despistada que es Sakura no es de extrañar que se haya perdido dos veces xD una en el capi anterior y la segunda aquí xD en el próximo capítulo comenzará a afectar la llegada de Ren, tenlo por seguro ;) y no te preocupes por no haber comentado antes, espero que te haya ido bien con el trámite de la inscripción :)


	6. Aviso

**A mis queridos lectores:**

Como ya sabrán ha habido un terremoto en mi país, y la zona más afectada es precisamente mi ciudad. He decidido suspender el fic durante una o dos semanas hasta que todo acá vuelva a la calma porque bueno estoy preocupada de otras cosas y el caos no es una muy buena musa… Espero que todos los chilenos que leían hermanos por contrato se encuentren bien al igual que sus familias. Realmente siento el inconveniente pero espero que puedan entenderlo.

Besitos y abrazos para todos.

**Kitty**


	7. Simbiosis

**Hermanos por contrato**

**Capítulo VI**

"_Simbiosis"_

Aquel día estaba de especial malhumor, no había logrado dormir absolutamente nada en por culpa de la tos convulsiva que le había dado, y esa era la principal razón de su desvelo según él y no el hecho de que Sakura no llegó sino hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Desde que se había metido en la cama no había podido pegar un ojo pensando con quién podría estar a esas horas de la noche.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que se había reconciliado con Song Jia, pero coincidentemente, aquel día también se cumplía una semana desde que Sakura había comenzado a evitarlo tanto como podía. Increíblemente llegaba más temprano que él a la oficina y se iba más tarde también, todos los mensajes que ella tenía que darle en el trabajo, se los hacía llegar por medio de la secretaria Wu y por si fuera poco si por casualidad él llegaba al mismo lugar donde ella estaba, la chica salía corriendo de allí como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

—Aún no es halloween, querido, ¿por qué la máscara? —bromeó la abuela cuando él entró en el comedor para almorzar, Sakura que estaba allí se desternilló de la risa, pero él gruñó algo completamente ininteligible y se sentó en su puesto habitual.

—Oh, es verdad —interrumpió tía Xiu luego de beber de su vaso de agua— Sakura, no te vi anoche desde que sacaste a pasear al perro luego de la cena, ¿dónde estabas? —cuestionó la mujer y ella tosió al sentir que casi se atoraba.

—¿Es eso cierto, querida? —preguntó con amabilidad la abuela. La aludida respondió sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo y Shaoran no pudo reprimir una risa algo despectiva al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía.

—Lo lamento, nainai, tía, pero creo que estoy satisfecha, ¿está bien si me retiro? —dijo pasando por alto al hombre que la miraba asesinamente.

—Por supuesto —respondió la abuela y luego guiñando un ojo y con tono pícaro, agregó— es bueno que las mujeres cuidemos la línea

—¿Cuidar la línea? —murmuró Shaoran por lo bajo— Si comer siete veces al día es cuidar la línea yo me apunto a su dieta.

Sakura logró escuchar lo que él había dicho pero decidió morderse la lengua y salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible. ¿Qué importaban los comentarios cargados de veneno que él le lanzaba? Mejor así, de esa forma estaría ayudando indirectamente a su tratamiento contra _esa_ enfermedad que Tomoyo le había dicho que tenía, porque sinceramente ya se encontraba cansada de estar evitándolo cada vez que lo veía.

En un principio había sido bastante fácil aunque requería de un sacrificio enorme, lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar quince minutos antes que él y con eso se sacaba el incómodo viaje al hotel en el mercedes, además por supuesto, se iba más tarde, así sólo bastaba con decir "estoy ocupada" para no verlo hasta el próximo día. Pero las cosas se pusieron bastante pesadas cuando al tercer día comenzó a encontrárselo por _TODAS_ partes.

Por ejemplo, un día mientras esperaba su almuerzo en un restaurant, sintió un alboroto a sus espaldas, y al escuchar que las mujeres murmuraban cosas como _'Miren, Song Jia y Li Xiao Lang, ellos parecen estar saliendo de verdad'_ se paró y se tapó la cara con el menú hasta llegar a la caja. Explicó a la molesta cajera que se tenía que marchar con urgencia por lo que no consumiría lo que había pedido, pero la mujer la obligó a pagar la comida de todas maneras, así que en medio de su frustración no se dio cuenta de que seguía tapándose con la carpeta del menú hasta que en la entrada una de las camareras la detuvo y le pidió el objeto. Se sintió realmente avergonzada cuando comprobó que Shaoran, en realidad, había visto todo y se reía sin disimulo.

Pero eso no era todo. Oh, no, por supuesto que no podía tener tan buena suerte. Ese mismo día, por la tarde, el servicio que usaban los de su piso se encontraba en reparaciones, por lo que esperó y aguantó las ganas hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaría listo hasta el próximo día para entonces correr al primer piso, pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Todos los cubículos se encontraban ocupados, así que rogando a su vejiga para que soportara unos minutos más, subió hasta el cuarto piso por las escaleras, al notar que el ascensor se tardaba más de lo que ella podía aguantar en llegar.

Cuando por fin dio con el servicio entró de sopetón y se metió en el primer cubículo que encontró, pero en el momento en que estaba por salir tocaron la puerta. Quiso desaparecer cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre decir _'Señorita, creo que se ha equivocado de lugar, será mejor que salga rápido y vaya al servicio de las damas'_ pero nada se comparó con sus ganas de tirarse por el retrete al oír la voz de Shaoran riendo y murmurando por lo bajo _'¿Qué mujer puede ser tan torpe para no distinguir entre el servicio de damas y caballeros?' _, luego el hombre que habló la primera vez agregó _'Aproveche de salir ahora que no hay nadie mirando, será realmente incómodo si hay más hombres y sale una mujer del cubículo mientras ellos hacen sus necesidades'_ ante eso no le quedó nada más que intentar disimular su voz y decir _'Saldré en seguida'_ así que roja como un tomate extremadamente maduro, salió cubriendo su cara con su cartera, pero aquello no bastó, pues en seguida oyó a Shaoran decir _'Esos zapatos… ¡¿Sakura?'_ y finalmente su odisea terminó con ella arrancando lo más rápido que podía del lugar de los hechos.

¿Tenían que sucederle todas las cosas embarazosas justo cuando Shaoran estaba cerca? Habían más 'incidentes' además del restaurant y del servicio, pero realmente no estaba de humor para ponerse a analizarlos uno por uno, bastaba con decir que era increíblemente difícil evitar a ese hombre.

—¿Con quién estuviste anoche?

Se asustó tanto que por poco tira al suelo uno de los preciados jarrones que tía Xiu coleccionaba. Se aseguró de ponerlo correctamente en su lugar y luego enfrentó al chico que se aguantaba a duras penas la risa.

—¿Tienes que gritar y quebrar cosas? Debes haber estado haciendo algo realmente malo para que te asustes de esa forma —gruñó frunciendo el ceño y al ver que ella sólo se cruzaba de brazos, repitió— ¿Con quién estuviste anoche?

Sakura pensó que quizás podría escapar, así que se dio la vuelta para seguir otro camino, pero no había alcanzado a dar el primer paso cuando sintió un firme agarre en su brazo derecho. Lo miró molesta.

—Responde —ordenó.

—¿Por qué debería contestar? —cuestionó alzando una ceja— Ya pasó el mes de precauciones, puedo verme con quien quiera —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros e intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

—De todas maneras, como tu jefe debo saber a quién ves y de qué hablan —dijo él rápidamente aunque sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo precipitado y algo ridículo— Sé que no fue Eriol porque estuve conversando con él anoche y tampoco fue con Tomoyo porque le contaste a la abuela que anoche tenía que terminar unos diseños. Así que responde, Sakura.

—Bien, si tanta curiosidad tienes te lo diré —dijo con desafió. Sacudió su brazo y se deshizo del agarre de Shaoran— Estuve con Ren.

—¿Ren? ¿Qué Ren? —cuestionó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ocasionando que ella suspirara con cansancio.

—Ren, tu amigo, el dueño de Kero.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacías tú con mi amigo? —interrogó sin entender por qué repentinamente sentía ganas de competir en lo que fuera contra Ren, ¡incluso una partida de Póker sonaba bien!

—No es de tu incumbencia —cortó realmente irritada— ¿Te pregunto yo con quién vas a almorzar todos los días?

—¡No es lo mismo! —se defendió veloz— ¡Jia es mi novia! —exclamó, pero en seguida se arrepintió, pues escuchar la voz de su abuela enojada a sus espaldas le erizó la piel.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —cuestionó la anciana desde su silla de ruedas. Tía Xiu que la llevaba lo miró impertérrita, aunque su quijada se notaba bastante más tensa de lo común.

—Abuela…

—Si no me lo vas a decir se lo preguntaré a tu hermana, Sakura, ¿Podrías ser tan gentil de repetirme lo que te dijo Xiao Lang?

—Es-estábamos hablando de muchas cosas, abuela —respondió sin atreverse a darle la información que ella quería. Era la primera vez en todo un mes que la abuela Li le daba miedo, aquella mirada cargada de ira no era propia en ella, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Te vas a mantener leal a tu hermano? —cuestionó con voz dura a la chica. Ella miró una vez a Shaoran y fue suficiente para asentir sin titubear— Bien. Xiao Lang Li, al estudio, _ahora._

Sabía perfectamente que 'ir al estudio' significaba que estaba en problemas, así que reemplazó a tía Xiu y llevó a la abuela al terrorífico lugar. Había estado allí unas tres o cuatro veces cuando era joven, todas por culpa de Meiling, pero ya habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que la abuela lo había llamado al estudio, así que se sorprendió cuando al entrar encontró que todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. Los estantes repletos de cientos de libros antiguos, el escritorio de roble con la lámpara antigua, las reliquias familiares exhibidas sobre algunos mostradores y la gran butaca del abuelo.

Si lo pensaba razonablemente, el lugar no era tan espeluznante, lo que realmente le ponía los pelos de punta era la tensión del ambiente. La abuela Li podía ser tan amable y dócil como un cachorrito, pero cuando se enojaba se parecía más bien a un Doberman que había pasado muchos años encadenado.

Por petición de la abuela, la ayudó a sentarse en la butaca del abuelo y él mismo tomó asiento en una silla mucho más pequeña frente a ella.

—Xiao Lang —comenzó con voz tan suave como el terciopelo pero tan fría como un iceberg— ¿Sabes lo que significa que te haya traído hasta aquí, verdad? —cuestionó.

—Sí, abuela —respondió Shaoran con voz neutra y la cabeza gacha para no mirarla a los ojos. Le habían enseñado desde pequeño que cuando los mayores estaban molestos, esa era la forma de responder.

—Me alegro —dijo sin cambiar su tono— Así no tendré que perder el tiempo haciéndote saber _cuán_ molesta estoy por lo que acabo de escuchar —hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y luego continuó— ¿Es cierto que tú y esa chiquilla…?

—Sí, abuela —repitió reprimiendo una mueca ante el agudo dolor de cabeza que tenía. No necesitó cambiar de posición para escuchar los sonidos de reprobación que ella hacía.

—¿La amas? —cuestionó y al ver que él asentía, continuó desconcertada— ¿Realmente eres capaz de amar a una persona así, Xiao Lang Li? ¡Hasta un perro es más fiel que esa mujer!

—Abuela…

—No me interrumpas cuando hablo —advirtió, y su voz sonó increíblemente amenazante sin necesidad de alzarla más de la cuenta— ¡Que se pierda si realmente cree que le daré así como así a mi más preciado nieto! ¡No puedo creer que alguna vez confié en esa descorazonada!

—Abuela, tú me enseñaste que debemos ser compasivos.

—Compasivos sí, ¡No ciegos, por el amor de dios! —exclamó perdiendo los estribos por un momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó— Mírame —él acató la orden y levantó la cabeza— Sabes perfectamente como soy en cuestiones del amor. Xiao Lang, aceptaría a cualquier chica que no fuese Song Jia, ella te hará daño, su carrera no le permite estar demasiado tiempo en un lugar como para establecerse, estoy segura de que lo sabes, ¿aún así continuarás viéndola?

—Sí, abuela —respondió.

—Muchachito desobediente —masculló por lo bajo— Vete —ordenó. Él la miró inseguro— He dicho que te vayas, no quiero verte por lo menos hasta mañana.

Shaoran se quedó quieto.

—Yo…

—Si no quieres que tu abuela enferme como la última vez me harás caso. Deberías poder hacer aunque sea eso por mí —dijo con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Él se puso de pie y marcho con paso firme hasta la puerta, pero antes de que lograra salir la anciana Li agregó— Una última cosa: nada de lo que hagan me convencerá de aceptar a esa víbora.

Sabía que no podía esperar una buena reacción por parte de su abuela, ella fue la que más lo vio sufrir cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de que ya no vería más a Jia. Aquel había sido un golpe realmente duro para todos, ya que la chica era considerada casi como una más de la familia. La abuela la trataba como a una nieta, le compraba ropa, zapatos, bolsos, incluso gastaba más que el propio Shaoran en Jia.

Ambas se llevaban bien, Jia solía salir a pasear con ella durante las tardes de los veranos y primaveras, pero jamás avisó a la abuela que se iría tan de repente, por eso cuando la anciana Li se enteró de su partida y vio el estado de su nieto no pudo evitar guardarle rencor.

—¿Es-estás bien? —oyó que alguien le preguntaba. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación y vio a Sakura frente a él mirándolo con preocupación— Tía Xiu me dijo todo sobre 'el estudio', la abuela parecía realmente enojada… Lo siento, es en parte mi culpa.

—No importa, no ha sucedido nada que no esperara —respondió comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, se sentía verdaderamente mal y a ese punto las cosas comenzaban a darle vueltas.

—Shaoran de veras lo siento, no imaginé que la abuela se enojaría tanto —continuó caminando tras él.

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando estos días? —cuestionó abruptamente antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Yo… no te he estado evitando —mintió desviando la mirada.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? Por supuesto que me has estado evitando, no me saludas, no pasas por los lugares en los que estoy, no pensé que diría esto pero ¡últimamente ni si quiera discutimos! —estalló con la mandíbula tensa.

—He estado ocupada —respondió— Ya sabes que hay mucho trabajo por hacer y Tomoyo me pide que siga siendo su modelo y…

—Y has estado saliendo con Ren —finalizó él calzándose los zapatos en la entrada. Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

—¡Eso no es…!

—No me siento muy bien como para discutir en estos momentos —interrumpió antes de salir— Pero, Sakura, ¿podrías dejar de evitarme? Por algún motivo me siento incómodo cuando no me hablas, te prefiero cuando estás zumbando a mi lado como una abeja.

Aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar la casa, y Sakura no sabía si sonreír o patear algo.

La cabeza de Shaoran estaba a punto de explotar, y no era sólo por los problemas que su hermanita le estaba creando, sino que se sentía como si fuese a pescar un resfrío. Agradeció que fuese domingo y condujo directo al hotel, había quedado de recoger a Jia para ir al cine y ya que era su prima cita oficial desde que habían vuelto, no podía decepcionarla.

—¡Xiao Lang! —lo llamó su novia en cuanto se bajó del vehículo. Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto cortésmente mientras le sonreía, pero no podía dejar de pensar que su nombre se oía incluso mejor con acento japonés…— ¿Te quedarás ahí parado toda la tarde? —bromeó Jia mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol— Me he disfrazado para poder salir contigo, ¿no crees que deberías decir algo?

—Te ves bien —respondió sin mirarla detenidamente pues había comenzado a manejar. Jia hizo una mueca de descontento— Pensé que tu manager vendría con nosotros, no se despega de ti.

—Le pedí que nos dejara solos por hoy —respondió sonriendo, dejaría pasar lo anterior— Realmente quería salir en una cita contigo como antes.

—Te disfrazaste, así que no llamarás la atención de la gente, pero es difícil que podamos disfrutar de los paseos que dábamos antes… por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con tu perro?

—Cuando me fui lo dejé a cargo de mis padres —contestó intentando captar su mirada pero no lo consiguió— Ellos se fueron a Shanghai y se lo llevaron allá.

—Eso lo sé —murmuró adelantando a una camioneta, realmente quería llegar lo más pronto posible al cine, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza dejaría de funcionar— Cuando te fuiste los iba a visitar seguido para saber de ti pero nunca me dijeron como contactarte…

Sin querer había tocado un tema delicado; la partida de Jia, pero como habían decidido a toda costa evitar hablar de eso, se calló y simplemente simuló que escuchaba hablar a Jia durante todo el trayecto. No era que no quisiera oír lo que su novia tenía que decir sobre el éxito de sus discos o lo agotadoras que eran sus giras, pero se estaba sintiendo realmente mal y sólo quería un poco de silencio, como cuando viajaban con Sakura…

—Creo que llegamos algo atrasados —susurró Jia en cuanto entraron en la oscura sala. Él tomó su mano para guiarla entre los asientos ocupados mientras el resto de los espectadores hacían muecas de desagrado. La chica soltó una risa animada en cuanto se sentaron en sus butacas— ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así!

Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver la pantalla, pero la verdad era que no estaba interesado en poner ni la más mínima atención a la aburrida película de amor que Jia había escogido, así que durante las dos horas de duración, se paró cuantas veces pudo excusándose con que debía ir al servicio.

—¿Te gustó la película? —preguntó ella mientras tomaba su brazo cuando salían de la sala. Shaoran asintió con una leve sonrisa, se sentía mal por mentir— La trama era preciosa, es increíble como el amor puede llegar a hacer tanto… ¿verdad, Xiao Lang?

—Sí —respondió nervioso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se trataba.

—¿Cómo está Fuutie? —quiso saber Jia cuando se subieron en el mercedes.

—Bien.

—¿Ha logrado hacer amigos ya? Debe ser muy triste estar en un país desconocido…

—Sí, ya ha hecho amigos —gruñó apretando más de la cuenta la palanca de cambio— de echo es tan amiga de Ren que incluso llega a casa de madrugada.

—Ya veo… sabiendo como es Ren probablemente intente conquistarla —sonrió mirando a través del parabrisas sin darse cuenta de que su novio apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula— Por lo que me dices, Fuutie es una muy buena persona, quizás sea ella quien logre hacer cambiar al mujeriego de tu amigo, ¿No crees que sería una excelente idea darles un empujón?

—¿Te llevo de regreso al hotel? —preguntó él intentando ignorar la inexplicable rabia que estaba sintiendo al imaginar a Sakura tomándose de las manos con Ren.

—¿Tan rápido? Pensaba que podíamos cenar juntos —dijo con voz de decepción.

—No puedo —cortó él, y al ver la cara que ponía su novia se apresuró a inventar una excusa— Le dije a Sakura que cenaría con ella.

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó intrigada— ¿Quién es Sakura?

—Mi hermana —respondió luego de un suspiro, acababa de recordar que no le había explicado todo a Jia— Es el nombre que le dio su familia adoptiva en Japón y la llamo así porque se siente más cómoda.

—Oh, ya veo —asintió sonriendo— Entonces reunámonos con ella, ¡Es una oportunidad perfecta! Así podría conocer mejor a tu hermana y estar más tiempo contigo, ¿No crees?

—Jia, no creo que Sakura se sienta cómoda saliendo a solas con nosotros —se excusó.

—No te preocupes, tú dile que nos reunamos y yo invitaré a alguien más.

Suspiró sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida, tomó el manos libres y marcó el número del móvil de Sakura.

—¿Diga? —contestó ella.

—Jia quiere que cenemos juntos —dijo en seguida— ¿Recuerdas el restaurante de la vez pasada?

—¿El que se encontraba al frente del puesto en que…?

—Sí, ése —respondió sin querer recordar los detalles— Allí nos veremos.

—Pero Shaoran…

—Me alegra que te entusiasme tanto la idea de cenar con Jia, hermanita, ella está impaciente por saber más de ti —rió nervioso al sentirse observado por su acompañante— Bien, nos vemos allá entonces.

Cuando Shaoran cortó la llamada tan bruscamente, ella se quedó con el móvil en la mano y la boca abierta, ¿quién le había dicho que tenía ganas de ir? Gruñó algo ininteligible y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, porque definitivamente un short y un top no eran prendas demasiado adecuadas para ir a un restaurante como ése.

—¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, querida? —preguntó la abuela Li en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras.

—Iré a cenar con Shaoran —respondió sonriendo y al ver que la ancianita fruncía el ceño, agregó— No te enojes con él, nainai, si ellos se aman no es bueno que alguien más interfiera con eso.

—¿Es que te agrada esa mujer? —cuestionó.

—No —respondió— Supe todo lo que pasó entre ellos y realmente no me agrada su actitud, pero en vista de que Shaoran parece estar enamorado… ¿No crees que es mejor apoyarlo? Somos la única familia que tiene.

—Ay, Sakura, bastaría con que un tercio de la población mundial tuviese tu corazón para que las guerras y la pobreza desaparezcan —suspiró la abuela— Está bien, me has convencido, pero eso no quiere decir que la aceptaré completamente.

—Debo irme ya, abuela, si llego atrasada Shaoran me ahorcará —bromeó.

—Deja que Wei te lleve.

—¿Quién es Wei? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nuestro mayordomo —respondió sonriendo— Estaba haciendo unas cosas en el extranjero por encargo mío, pero ha regresado hace unas horas.

—Oh, entonces deberíamos dejar que descanse del viaje, ¿no crees? —sugirió con una sonrisa y luego besó su frente— Ya me voy, abuela.

—¡Ve con cuidado! —gritó la anciana cuando la vio desaparecer por el pasillo.

Sonrió cuando escuchó a la abuela y corrió calle abajo para tomar un taxi.

Cuando llegó al lujoso restaurante, se sintió muy pequeñita, la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad que estaban allí iban mucho mejor vestidas que ella, intentó no darle mucha importancia y caminó hacia la mesa en donde estaban Jia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shaoran mirando fijamente un vaso como si quisiera hacerlo trizas y para su sorpresa, Ren que se paró en cuanto la vio llegar.

—Sakura, menos mal que has llegado, comenzaba a preocuparme —dijo corriendo la silla para ella.

—Lo lamento —dijo sonriendo— Había un poco de tráfico.

—Oh, no te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí —interrumpió Jia— Me he tomado la libertad de pedir por ti, Xiao me dijo que te gustaban los mariscos… espero que no te moleste.

—Para nada, muchas gracias —respondió con amabilidad mientras observaba cómo las mejillas de Shaoran tomaban un color rojizo.

—Ren, he escuchado que tus padres lideran en los negocios inmobiliarios del extranjero —comentó la cantante mientras comía de su plato.

—Sí, pero me quedaré manejando las sucursales de China y Japón. —contestó algo cortante— ¿Cómo está Kero, Sakura?

—¿Eh? —se sobresaltó la chica sin entender por completo el cambio de tema tan abrupto— está bien… no ha causado muchos problemas.

—Lamento causarte tantas molestias, pero será hasta que me deje el hotel… Recuerda que prometiste acompañarme a ver departamentos —dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella se sonrojó en cuanto sintió la mirada fría de Shaoran sobre su cara.

—Cla-claro, yo…

—¡Veo que se llevan de maravillas! —exclamó Jia sonriendo a sus anchas— ¿Verdad que se nota la química entre ellos, Xiao Lang?

—Mm… —fue todo lo que salió de su boca mientras miraba fijamente a Sakura.

—Discúlpenlo chicos, es sólo que está celoso por su herm…

—Sakura, nos tenemos que ir —interrumpió Shaoran parándose sorpresivamente y tomando a Sakura de la muñeca— Ren, lleva a Jia al hotel, por favor.

—Pero Xiao Lang… —comenzó a decir Jia notablemente confundida por haber sido interrumpida.

—Lo siento, ya cenaremos juntos en otra ocasión, me duele la cabeza y quiero dormir… Buenas noches.

Sakura se disculpó torpemente haciendo reverencias a los otros dos presentes, porque Shaoran la sacó del restaurante a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se deshizo de su agarre y lo encaró.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Me duele la cabeza —se apresuró a repetir.

—¿Y tenías que arrastrarme contigo?

—Tengo que tener a alguien al lado por si me sucede algo mientras manejo —se excusó mientras se le subían los colores a la cara.

—Podrías haber traído a tu novia entonces…

—Oh, lamento no haberte dejado a solas con Ren —increpó frunciendo el ceño.

—Shaoran, ¿estás… celoso? —preguntó completamente anonadada.

—¡¿Ce-celoso? —repitió alterado— Por supuesto que no, es sólo que… me preocupa que te enamores de Ren y termines herida.

—Ah, ¡entonces no es necesario que te preocupes! —exclamó nerviosa y sonrojada— Sé cuidarme sola perfectamente bien, gracias

—Sí claro, ni si quiera puedes encontrar el camino a casa por ti sola.

—¿Me quieres poner a prueba? —desafió e ignoró cuando el chico le abrió la puerta del copiloto para subir, comenzó a caminar con la frente el alto y paso seguro.

Shaoran dio un bufido y se subió al vehículo, la cabeza le dolía demasiado como para seguir a Sakura caminando.

—Sube —le ordenó en cuanto bajó la ventana.

—No —respondió ella con determinación.

—Sakura… realmente me siento mal.

—Si te disculpas lo consideraré.

—Está bien, lo siento, ¿feliz?

—¡No de ese modo, Shaoran! —reclamó deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que el carro.

—¿Quieres que me arrodille o algo así? —cuestionó desesperado, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, meterse en su habitación y dormir un poco para que se le pasara el dolor— Vamos, Sakura, no seas niña.

—¡No soy niña! Exijo lo que corresponde.

—¡¿Corresponde pedirte disculpas porque me he puesto celoso y no sé por qué? —gritó perdiendo los estribos, pero aquello fue suficiente para dejar a la castaña parada en mitad de la acera mirándolo con la boca abierta— Sube ya, necesito descansar, Sakura.

Fue como si un imán la hubiese atraído al asiento del copiloto, no dijo nada y no se quejó durante todo el trayecto y Shaoran se lo agradeció en silencio, a pesar de que se encontraba terriblemente avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir, había admitido que estaba celoso en un arranque de desesperación y como consecuencia no se atrevía a mirar a su compañera.

—Sakura —llamó él cuando llegaron a la casa y ante la voz agónica del chico, giró la cabeza bruscamente— Sakura, necesito ayuda para bajar, todo me da vueltas.

—¿De veras te sientes tan mal? —preguntó nerviosa, él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y asintió. Sakura estiró una mano y tocó su frente sobresaltándolo— ¡Oh, por dios, estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Se bajó del vehículo rápidamente y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Shaoran. Puso uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros e hizo todo su esfuerzo para poder guiarlo hasta la puerta, porque él parecía no poderse el cuerpo.

—¡Señorita!, ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Wei cuando Sakura intentaba encontrar las llaves en su bolsillo.

—Shaoran tiene fiebre —informó enseguida mientras Wei la ayudaba a cargar al chico.

—Yo lo llevaré a su habitación —dijo el anciano mayordomo.

—¿No será mejor que lo llevemos a algún hospital? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Al joven amo no le gustan los hospitales —contó mientras subían las escaleras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Oh, es porque no soporta ver sangre y odia las jeringas.

Sakura pensó que de haber estado en otra situación, se hubiese largado a reír a carcajadas, pero tenía que arropar a Shaoran e intentar hacer que su fiebre bajara, quería tomar la responsabilidad y no sólo porque se sintiera culpable por haber demorado tanto en subir al carro, sino que porque realmente estaba preocupada por el chico.

—Wei, ¿podrías traerme una bolsa con hielo, por favor? —pidió mientras se sentaba junto a la cama de él.

—En seguida, señorita —dijo el hombre y luego de hacer una leve reverencia se retiró.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca había cuidado de una persona enferma.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo —dijo Shaoran con algo de dificultad y sin abrir los ojos aún.

—No es nada —respondió— Wei me ayudó en cuanto entramos.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el chico tomó su mano que hasta el momento se encontraba sobre la cama, los colores se le subieron al rostro en seguida y cuando trató de apartar su mano de la de él, Shaoran se lo impidió.

—Tus manos están heladas —dijo él acariciándola con el pulgar.

—Shaoran…

—Sólo deja que haga algo —pidió y ella intentó relajarse mientras él guiaba su mano hasta su frente— Se siente mejor que cualquier bolsa de hielo —sonrió.

Para ese momento sentía que no podía tragar, el suave contacto de su mano con la frente de Shaoran la tenía en estado de alerta, ¿qué sacaba con intentar evitarlo si con sólo algo así sentía que se derretía como un helado al sol?. Suspiró.

—Nuestra relación se basa en la simbiosis —habló él nuevamente.

—¿Si-simbiosis? —repitió confundida.

—Sí —asintió Shaoran sin soltarla—Yo necesitaba encontrar a una hermana postiza y tú necesitabas dinero, así que trabajamos juntos… y ahora yo estoy ardiendo y necesito algo frío, mientras que tus manos están a punto de congelarse y necesitan calor.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo sonriendo— Es como un complemento, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, Sakura, nosotros nos complementamos bien —finalizó sonriendo también.

A pesar de su estado y de su horrendo dolor de cabeza, se encontraba feliz y se durmió pensando en que no podía ser más afortunado por haber conocido a esa chica que le prestaba su mano para ayudarlo a bajar la temperatura.

—Gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino —murmuró medio dormido, y ella completamente conmovida, besó su mejilla sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Gracias a ti también, Shaoran —susurró volviendo a acomodarse en su silla. Cuidaría de él hasta que sanara, y si para eso tenía que estar despierta toda la noche, lo haría, sólo le importaba que estuviera bien.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **¡Hola hola querido público! :) He regresado por fin ¿verdad que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi última actualización?... pero en fin, antes de decirles más cosas comenzaré por lo más importante.

Primero que todo, me gustaría agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me dieron con ese "asunto" de hace unos meses atrás, sus reviews ayudaron muchísimo a subirme el ánimo…

Ashaki, Lady Daidouji, Karen Lupita, NeNa Li, Sandy, vmi5, Sauma Sakura, Haruko Hinako, Clau!, Sayuri Noa, Sweeping Girl, hadita-lp, Mokonas-nee-chan, anónima, MITSUKO, Larthis, MiddnightSun, NaoKa, adry, sakatomo-kirumi, Esmeralda, Getsukei, Kendrix astrix, moonlight-Li, Camila, Leoni Tao91, Kurumy, kimmy kim, Daniela, kero y mokona, Luni, , hoshiharu, Blouson Der Herz, Sakurita-li18 y sacrilegio.

Se los agradezco de todo corazón, en serio.

Para quienes preguntaban o trataban de deducir, sí, soy de Concepción, pero por fortuna todos mis seres queridos se encuentran bien.

Ahora, con respecto a la historia :) ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Logré rescatarlo de unos enviados en mi correo! Porque tuve que formatear (nuevamente) y perdí todo lo que tenía (maldito virus), incluyendo el comienzo del capítulo 7, la secuencia de la historia y el comienzo de algunos fics nuevos, así que intentaré confiar un poco en mi memoria para acordarme de cómo iba todo… definitivamente tendré que comer pasas (?).

Estaré atenta a sus reviews :)

Besitos y abrazos para todos!


	8. Un largo día

**Hermanos por contrato**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

—_Sakura —llamó él cuando llegaron a la casa y ante la voz agónica del chico, giró la cabeza bruscamente— Sakura, necesito ayuda para bajar, todo me da vueltas._

—_¿De veras te sientes tan mal? —preguntó nerviosa, él apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y asintió. Sakura estiró una mano y tocó su frente sobresaltándolo— ¡Oh, por dios, estás ardiendo en fiebre!_

_Se bajó del vehículo rápidamente y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Shaoran. Puso uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros e hizo todo su esfuerzo para poder guiarlo hasta la puerta, porque él parecía no poderse el cuerpo._

—_¡Señorita!, ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Wei cuando Sakura intentaba encontrar las llaves en su bolsillo._

—_Shaoran tiene fiebre —informó enseguida mientras Wei la ayudaba a cargar al chico._

—_Yo lo llevaré a su habitación —dijo el anciano mayordomo._

—_¿No será mejor que lo llevemos a algún hospital? —preguntó nerviosa._

—_Al joven amo no le gustan los hospitales —contó mientras subían las escaleras._

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad._

—_Oh, es porque no soporta ver sangre y odia las jeringas._

_Sakura pensó que de haber estado en otra situación, se hubiese largado a reír a carcajadas, pero tenía que arropar a Shaoran e intentar hacer que su fiebre bajara, quería tomar la responsabilidad y no sólo porque se sintiera culpable por haber demorado tanto en subir al carro, sino que porque realmente estaba preocupada por el chico._

—_Wei, ¿podrías traerme una bolsa con hielo, por favor? —pidió mientras se sentaba junto a la cama de él._

—_En seguida, señorita —dijo el hombre y luego de hacer una leve reverencia se retiró._

_No sabía exactamente qué hacer, nunca había cuidado de una persona enferma._

—_Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo —dijo Shaoran con algo de dificultad y sin abrir los ojos aún._

—_No es nada —respondió— Wei me ayudó en cuanto entramos._

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos cuando el chico tomó su mano que hasta el momento se encontraba sobre la cama, los colores se le subieron al rostro en seguida y cuando trató de apartar su mano de la de él, Shaoran se lo impidió._

—_Tus manos están heladas —dijo él acariciándola con el pulgar._

—_Shaoran…_

—_Sólo deja que haga algo —pidió y ella intentó relajarse mientras él guiaba su mano hasta su frente— Se siente mejor que cualquier bolsa de hielo —sonrió._

_Para ese momento sentía que no podía tragar, el suave contacto de su mano con la frente de Shaoran la tenía en estado de alerta, ¿qué sacaba con intentar evitarlo si con sólo algo así sentía que se derretía como un helado al sol?. Suspiró._

—_Nuestra relación se basa en la simbiosis —habló él nuevamente._

—_¿Si-simbiosis? —repitió confundida._

—_Sí —asintió Shaoran sin soltarla—Yo necesitaba encontrar a una hermana postiza y tú necesitabas dinero, así que trabajamos juntos… y ahora yo estoy ardiendo y necesito algo frío, mientras que tus manos están a punto de congelarse y necesitan calor._

—_Ah, ya entiendo —dijo sonriendo— Es como un complemento, ¿verdad?_

—_Exacto, Sakura, nosotros nos complementamos bien —finalizó sonriendo también._

_A pesar de su estado y de su horrendo dolor de cabeza, se encontraba feliz y se durmió pensando en que no podía ser más afortunado por haber conocido a esa chica que le prestaba su mano para ayudarlo a bajar la temperatura._

—_Gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino —murmuró medio dormido, y ella completamente conmovida, besó su mejilla sin pensarlo dos veces._

—_Gracias a ti también, Shaoran —susurró volviendo a acomodarse en su silla. Cuidaría de él hasta que sanara, y si para eso tenía que estar despierta toda la noche, lo haría, sólo le importaba que estuviera bien._

**Capítulo VII**

"_Un largo día"_

—Estoy segura de que algo le falta… —murmuraba Tomoyo para si misma.

—Tomoyo, está perfecto —repitió Sakura por décima vez en la hora que llevaba en el estudio de su amiga.

—No, no —aseguró dando vueltas alrededor de ella— Lo que sucede es que hoy no ves bien con esos ojos tan pequeños por el sueño, en serio Sakura, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el abrigo a cuadros grises y rosados.

—No es nada —respondió sonrojándose.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó sorpresivamente la de cabello negro.

—¿Lo sabes? —cuestionó Sakura nerviosa.

—Ajá, ¡Un lazo! —contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Un lazo? —repitió la castaña— Bueno… sí, puede que últimamente nuestro lazo se esté estrechando más, pero no me explico cómo es que sabes que anoche estuve con Shaoran, de veras Tomoyo, ¿tienes un espía o algo?

Las carcajadas de la chica se escucharon por todo el estudio y Sakura la miró completamente extrañada preguntándose desde cuándo era que Tomoyo se reía así y qué era eso tan gracioso que ella no sabía, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera pensar en qué decir, la diseñadora se le adelantó.

—No sabía que habían estado juntos anoche, simplemente me refería a que lo que le hacía falta a este abrigo era un _lazo_ para la cintura, Sakura —explicó sin dejar de reír— realmente es fácil sacarte información… veo que van rápido…

—¡No es eso! —se defendió Sakura precipitadamente— Shaoran estaba enfermo y yo sólo cuidé de él, es todo…

—¡Oh, pero que lindos! —chilló llevándose las manos al rostro.

Aquel día, Shaoran le había permitido salir de la oficina para poder servir de modelo a Tomoyo y Sakura estaba pensando seriamente que prefería el puesto que tenía en el hotel. Su amiga era increíblemente detallista y nunca parecía del todo conforme con sus trabajos, aunque la espera valía la pena pues el resultado siempre era maravilloso.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo mientras la otra se subía a un taxi.

—No es nada —aseguró sonriéndole— estoy segura de que tu nueva colección será un éxito.

—¡Por supuesto que lo será si te tengo de modelo a ti! —aseguró con euforia abrazándola efusivamente— Cuídate mucho, por favor, y asegúrate de no perder tantas horas de sueño por _ya sabes quién_.

—¡Tomoyo! —exclamó completamente azorada— Ya te dije que no es…

—No es bueno que hagas esperar al chofer, Sakurita —dijo sonriendo mientras la empujaba para meterla en el asiento trasero— ¡Adiós!

Suspiró cuando vio por última vez a su amiga mientras le hacía señas a través del cristal. Tomoyo siempre tenía un humor envidiable, sólo un par de veces la había visto algo molesta cuando los diseños no resultaban como ella los quería.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada cuando al llegar a la oficina, la secretaria Wu, le informó que Shaoran había salido y que no volvería hasta más tarde, quizás porque esperaba poder verlo sonreír como lo estaba haciendo por la mañana mientras comía en compañía de la abuela.

Apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y luego recostó su cabeza, se encontraba realmente cansada y los ojos le pesaban demasiado como para seguir manteniéndolos abiertos…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormitando, pero cuando despertó del todo, la desconcertó encontrar un pequeño papelito doblado en cuatro junto a su codo. Lo desdobló para ver su contenido y automáticamente una sonrisa se le formó en la cara. Con pluma de tinta negra y letra prolija, estaba escrito:

"_Quiero agradecerte por lo de anoche… ¿cenarías conmigo?"_

Y estaba segura de que no se equivocaba al adivinar que se trataba de Shaoran. Ese gesto (y esa letra) no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera él. Soltó una pequeña risa enternecida, no podía creer que a Shaoran le costara tanto decir algo como eso en persona, así que tomó otro papel y un lápiz común y corriente y garabateó un "Por supuesto" que luego pasó a la secretaria Wu para que se lo entregara a su destinatario.

Fue gracioso ver a través de la puerta abierta como el hombre sonreía abiertamente al ver lo que ella había escrito, pero entonces el entusiasmo de Sakura se vino al piso cuando vio entrar a su mejor amiga con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Sakura… ¿tienes un tiempo? —preguntó Tomoyo mientras observaba a su alrededor.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué te ha…?

—Adentro —fue todo lo que pudo decir la otra entrando a toda prisa en la oficina de Sakura.

La de cabello castaño se apresuró en seguir a su amiga y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Observó cómo Tomoyo se desplomaba sobre el pequeño sofá de cuero y se sentó junto a ella. No pasaron ni cuatro segundos cuando la tenía llorando sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó con auténtica preocupación Sakura, pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta que algunos sollozos— Tomoyo, me estás preocupando, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo alguien?

—Ha venido —logró articular entre su llanto— Está aquí, Sakura.

—¿Quién está aquí? —cuestionó comenzando a asustarse, nunca había visto a Tomoyo así.

—La razón por la que dejé Japón me ha seguido hasta aquí.

Esa oración fue suficiente para que Sakura entendiera por fin todo. Tomoyo probablemente se había ido de Japón por algún chico con el cual estaba relacionada, aunque aún no lograba comprender qué era lo que sucedía… si realmente se tratara de un chico, ¿no debería estar feliz de verlo de nuevo? ¿O es que se trataba de una persona muy mala? Decidió no seguir preguntando, no quería remover la herida de su amiga y hacerle más daño. Simplemente dejó que llorara sobre su hombro todo lo que quisiera.

—Lo lamento tanto, Sakura —dijo luego cuando ya estaba más tranquila. La aludida la miró con confusión, ¿por qué se suponía que Tomoyo le estaba pidiendo disculpas? — Debí habértelo dicho antes.

—¿Antes? ¿Desde cuándo sabes que está aquí?

—Desde hace unas semanas —respondió Tomoyo— No había sido un problema, hasta que hoy llegó a mi estudio a decirme que debía confiar en él, que él jamás me había dejado de amar y que me necesitaba… me hice la fuerte, desde luego, pero…

—Tomoyo, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? —se atrevió a preguntar por fin. Aquella era la pregunta clave para poder entender la historia. Tomoyo dio un largo suspiro antes de poder continuar.

—Antes de llegar a Hong Kong, yo estaba comprometida. Su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa y era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, y es que no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿es que acaso el mundo era realmente un pañuelo? Pero comenzó a sentirse demasiado confundida al recordar que en ningún momento Eriol le contó que estuviera comprometido, si bien no se veían casi nunca, las veces que lograban reunirse hablaban de absolutamente todo.

—Salimos durante tres años, yo estaba fervientemente convencida de que jamás me casaría, odio los tradicionalismos, pero entonces lo conocí a él y todo mi mundo se detuvo. Eriol cambió mi forma de relacionarme con los otros y me hizo ver que no todo era tan malo como yo pensaba, estaba enamorada ciegamente y no dudé en decir que sí cuando me propuso compromiso. Éramos felices… más bien, yo era feliz.

A Sakura le resultaba demasiado extraño estar escuchando la historia de Tomoyo, sobre todo porque ambos eran sus amigos y no lograba conectar las piezas, pero decidió no hacer saber a Tomoyo de su relación con Eriol, no hasta poder hablar con él del tema por lo menos.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucedió después?

—Mamá tiene una empresa de juguetes y la familia de Eriol es dueña de una cadena de multitiendas muy conocida. Ambas familias estaban enemistadas, todo comenzó porque la empresa de la familia de él se negó a vender la marca de mi madre

—¿Los separaron?

—Mi madre nunca estuvo feliz con la idea de que yo saliera con Eriol y cuando se enteró de nuestro compromiso me advirtió que me equivocaba, que me probaría que Eriol no era el hombre que yo creía que era —hizo una pausa en la cual sus ojos vagaron por la oficina— Me dijo que estaba viendo a la heredera de los Amamiya.

Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su garganta. Amamiya era el apellido de soltera de su madre, y la heredera de la fortuna de su abuelo, era ella misma al ser la menor, pero Sakura estaba más que segura de que jamás había salido con Eriol _de esa forma_, lo poco y nada que se veían, lo aprovechaban en algún café conversando sobre trivialidades.

—Por supuesto al principio no le creí, hasta que me mostró una foto en la cual Eriol besaba a esa chica Amamiya. No pude verle la cara, porque estaba de espaldas, pero reconocería ese corte de cabello donde fuera… Nunca había visto a la heredera de los Amamiya y tampoco tenía ni el más mínimo interés en saber cómo era, de todas formas estaba demasiado dolida como para ponerme a investigar, así que en cuanto mi madre me ofreció un pasaje a Hong Kong sin retorno, lo tomé gustosa. Este se suponía que sería el último lugar en el cual alguien me buscaría.

—Tomoyo, ¿no crees que tu actuar fue algo precipitado? —propuso dudosa. Recordaba que cada vez que se veía con Eriol él la abrazaba efusivamente, pero jamás de los jamases se habían besado, es más, nunca había visto a Eriol de otra forma que no fuera de amigos.

—Cuando estás enamorada todo lo que haces es precipitado —respondió luego de un suspiro.

—Me refiero a que quizás debiste haber escuchado primero lo que él tenía que decir, quizás…

—Antes de que saliéramos, él era un caza mujeres ¿realmente crees que es posible que alguien cambie tan bruscamente?

—Quizás sea difícil, pero tampoco creo que sea correcto juzgar a alguien por su pasado, Tomoyo —opinó mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa— y mucho menos por lo que has visto en una fotografía, quizás sólo malentendiste todo.

—Quizás —admitió con voz opaca, luego tomó su cartera y se puso de pie— Gracias por escucharme, Sakura.

Y sin darle tiempo para que ella le respondiera, abandonó el lugar sin cerrar la puerta. Sakura se quedó medio congelada en su lugar, ¿es que acaso podía existir alguien tan cruel como para inventar una mentira como esa? Se puso de pie aún medio perpleja y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio.

Tendría que hablar con Eriol seriamente, y de eso no cabía duda.

—¿Lista?

Cuando oyó la voz de Shaoran dio un respingo por la sorpresa.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó él riendo— Cualquiera pensaría que estás en algo malo… —hizo una pausa y luego agregó con ojos desconfiados— ¿No estabas tramando nada malo, verdad?

—Ya quisiera —respondió ella dando un suspiro y poniéndose de pie— Es sólo que tengo un asunto dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no creo poder quedarme tranquila hasta solucionarlo.

—¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

Se encontró a sí misma considerando la posibilidad de compartir el asunto con Shaoran y así alivianar un poco el peso que sentía en sus hombros, pero entonces recordó que aquel era un asunto que no sólo le atañía a ella, sino que los principales involucrados eran precisamente sus dos mejores amigos.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder hablarlo con alguien más, pero no me corresponde.

—Oh, bueno, no importa, de todas formas ya me he asegurado de que no es un plan diabólico en contra de mí —bromeó pasándole su abrigo.

—Gracias, Shaoran —dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

De alguna forma, Shaoran se las había arreglado para convencerla de ir a uno de esos restaurantes lujosos que a él tanto le gustaban, pero lo que definitivamente no se esperaba era que en mitad de la cena, apareciera Song Jia de la nada. La cantante se acercó rápidamente a la mesa en cuanto los vio.

—Hola, cariño, Sakura —saludó encargándose de ocupar un tercer puesto en esa mesa para dos— Estaba decepcionada por tener que cenar sola, suerte que me los he encontrado… No me habías dicho que hoy cenarías con tu hermana pequeña, Xiao Lang, de haberlo mencionado hubiésemos salido juntos… me acabo de encontrar con Ren en el centro comercial.

—Fue algo de improvisto —dijo Shaoran intentando, por algún extraño motivo, disculparse con Sakura con la mirada.

—Oh, ya veo… es increíble cómo son los lazos de sangre, después de años sin verse son así de cercanos… Suerte que sé que es tu hermana o me pondría algo celosa, ¿sabes?

Jia rió jovial, mientras que Shaoran ponía mirada de culpabilidad y Sakura daba un respingo. No sabía si estaba siendo demasiado paranoica o había algo más oculto tras sus palabras. Decidió no prestar atención y continuó devorando su filete mignon.

—Tienes mucha suerte, Sakura —comentó Jia bebiendo de su vaso de agua— No cualquiera recupera la memoria justo para encontrar a su familia perdida.

La aludida casi se atraganta con un trozo de carne y fue necesario beber todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo para poder pasar la desagradable sensación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shaoran con preocupación. Se encontraba de pie a su lado dando suaves golpecitos en su espalda.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella sintiéndose horriblemente avergonzada, ¿cómo había podido perder el control así? Confiaba en que Shaoran tuviera el secreto guardado bajo siete llaves y no creía posible que fuera capaz de contárselo a Jia, pero por como hablaba…

—Lo lamento si dije algo que no debía —se disculpó Jia con una sonrisa y Sakura juró que de no ser por su autocontrol ya le habría aventado algo en la cara.

—Yo ya he terminado —anunció la chica poniéndose de pie. Shaoran la miró confundido— Será mejor que me retire, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aún.

—Está bien. Jia, lo lamento pero debemos irnos —dijo él para sorpresa de ambas.

—¿Me dejarás sola? —cuestionó la cantante completamente anonadada.

—Es que es mi responsabilidad llevar a Sakura a casa y no me gustaría dejarla sola…

—Oh, no te preocupes Shaoran —dijo la otra sonriendo— No tengo problema en tomar un taxi.

—Nada de eso, no es seguro que una chica ande sola a estas horas.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —volvió a interrumpir Jia— Yo también soy una chica, ¿o es que lo has olvidado cariño?

—No es eso —respondió Shaoran con incomodidad— Pero tú tienes tu auto y tu mánager está a disposición tuya cuando…

—Ya basta, hermano —intervino Sakura luego de un suspiro, aquella charla sinsentido no los llevaría a ninguna parte si no la paraba ahí, después de todo no quería crear problemas entre Shaoran y la cantante a pesar de que sentía agujas en el pecho cada vez que los veía juntos— Lo más adecuado sería que te quedaras con ella, no sería caballeroso de tu parte dejarla comiendo sola… Buenas noches.

Escuchó que Shaoran la llamaba desde la mesa pero no volteó a ver, después de todo le había tomado mucha fuerza de voluntad no ceder y decirle al chico que se fuera con ella, pero prefería que las cosas estuvieran en su lugar, de esa forma ni ella ni su corazón, que en ese momento parecía pesado como un plomo, se confundían.

Dejó las llaves sobre una mesita y se extrañó de que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas, excepto la de la salita. Caminó hacia el lugar consumida por la curiosidad y se sorprendió de ver a tía Xiu, la abuela Li, Wei y Lien sentados alrededor de Meiling que reía animadamente. Se acercó entusiasmada para saludar a la chica que al parecer, por la maleta que se encontraba un poco más allá, venía llegando de su viaje a París.

—¡Meiling! —exclamó sonriendo y la aludida se puso de pie en seguida para saludarla

—¡Sakura! No sabes cómo ansiaba verte, justo estaba diciéndole a la abuela los planes que tengo para ti —dijo sonriendo y Sakura la miró confundida.

—Querida —comenzó la abuela— como llevas tan poco tiempo en Hong Kong puede que te sientas un poco sola, así que decidimos armarte citas a ciegas para que puedas conocer a chicos guapos. Meiling estaba por mostrarme las fotos, la pobrecilla se dio el trabajo de hacer un perfil de cada uno…

—Abuela, pero yo…

—Oh, no, no acepto un no por respuesta, así que mejor ven y siéntate a mi lado para que veamos esas fotografías —interrumpió la anciana sin dejarla hablar. Sakura miró suplicante a Lien que sólo rió por lo bajo y se sentó resignada entre la abuela y tía Xiu mientras Meiling, sin perder más tiempo, sacó de un bolso un gran archivador que puso sobre la mesita de centro.

—Bueno, he estado investigando a cuanto chico he podido y he seleccionado a los que me parecían tener más compatibilidad contigo, Sakura. Por ejemplo, este de la primera página es Charles, viene de Inglaterra y tiene su propia galería de arte… es sencillamente deslumbrante, ¿no crees?

—Oh, claro que sí —dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo la escena con cara de pocos amigos— el único problema es que no creo que a ningún hombre le guste alguien tan desesperada como para buscar citas a ciegas con una celestina como Meiling.

Sakura se sintió enrojecer cuando sus ojos castaños llenos de reproche fueron a posarse sobre ella, pero en seguida la abuela y Meiling saltaron en su defensa.

—¿Es esa una forma apropiada de dirigirte a tu hermana, Xiao Lang? —cuestionó la abuela mirándolo duramente.

—Es que tú no tienes idea acerca de cuán _útiles_ son estas cosas, nunca aceptaste que te arreglara algo por andar siempre pensando en esa Jia… ¡Además es entretenidísimo! Deberías probarlo alguna vez y te aseguro que…

—Por supuesto que yo no probaría algo tan estúpido como eso, Meiling ¿útiles, dices? Ya, ¿y con cuál de todos los que has salido en esas citas a ciegas has visto más de una vez? Porque que yo recuerde…

—Eso es completamente subjetivo y lo sabes. No puedes tomarme a mí de referencia si conoces el carácter de Sakura.

—Chicos, ya basta —interrumpió por fin Sakura luego de un largo mutismo— Creo que Shaoran tiene razón —declaró haciendo que todos, incluyendo al mismo hombre, la miraran sorprendidos— Este tipo de cosas no es para mí, Meiling, y abuela, entiendo la situación pero por el momento no tengo intenciones de irme, ya he hecho algunos amigos y realmente no me siento en absoluto sola, además me gusta más creer en el amor por accidente, ya saben, conocer a un chico amable en un bus o en la calle… siento mucho no haber parado esto antes, pero no quería hacerte sentir mal Meiling.

—Oh, Sakura, si realmente no me quieres hacer sentir mal, debes prometerme que saldrás aunque sea una vez con uno de estos chicos. He puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacer este registro y sería realmente una pena que no lo aprovecharas, porque no tengo intenciones de mostrárselo a otra chica que no seas tú.

—Ya lo hablaremos, por el momento será mejor que me vaya a dormir, estoy muerta de cansancio y mañana tengo mucho que haces. Buenas noches, tía Xiu, nainai, Meiling —dijo poniéndose de pie y pasando junto a Shaoran con la cabeza en alto e ignorándolo por completo con la certeza de que él la miraba con la mandíbula desencajada mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Subió las escaleras y fue directo a cepillarse los dientes. Era cierto que necesitaba descansar, después de todo, al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Eriol sobre el problema de Tomoyo, pero más que todo necesitaba salir de allí antes de terminar discutiendo con Shaoran. Así que rápidamente intentó infiltrarse en su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, pero no tuvo suerte, porque fuera de todo lo esperado, Shaoran se encontraba esperándola junto a la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué significó eso? —interrogó de brazos cruzados y sin dejarla pasar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —devolvió ella.

—Pasaste por mi lado sin decir ni siquiera una palabra —explicó con el ceño fruncido.

—No creí necesario darte las buenas noches, después de todo soy una… espera, ¿cómo fue que me llamaste? Quizás quieras repetirlo ahora que estamos solos y puedes desahogarte a tus anchas —dijo sosteniéndole la mirada a pesar de ser muchos centímetros más pequeña que él.

—¿De veras te enojarás por una tontería como esa? ¡No era mi intención ofenderte, Sakura! Simplemente me desagradaba la idea de que fueras a esas citas a ciegas —dijo y luego bajó la voz y se acercó a ella para hablarle en susurros— ¿Necesitas que te recuerde acerca del contrato?

—Me encanta la forma en que siempre te excusas con lo mismo, Shaoran. Ni aunque esté atada a ese famoso contrato tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida y lo sabes.

—Ah muy bien, o sea que ahora admites que planeabas ir a una de esas citas a ciegas.

—¡¿Y qué si hubiese sido así? —estalló ella— ¡Quizás hubiésemos salido en una cita doble para por fin no sentirme tan fuera de lugar cada vez que salgo contigo y con tu novia!

—¡O quizás lo hubiera golpeado antes de que se pudiera presentar!

—¿Y bajo qué cargo? —cuestionó llena de rabia, aquello se estaba saliendo de control, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar replicarle con la misma fuerza— ¿El de salir conmigo?

—¡No! ¡El de hacer que te tenga más tiempo en mi cabeza de lo que ya estás! —exclamó dejándola completamente muda—¡Maldita sea, Sakura, no hay ni un minuto en que salgas de allí! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

Las palabras dichas y la mirada de agobio de Shaoran, logaron hacer que su estómago diera una sacudida y su pulso se acelerara, ambos permanecían en silencio y entonces, ella hizo algo que los dejó sorprendidos a ambos.

Con un movimiento más bien lento y torpe, se puso de puntillas y afirmándose en sus hombros, lo besó. Fue un beso puro y casto, pero suficiente para hacerla sentir como que flotaba, sin embargo lo interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta por fin de lo que estaba haciendo y de las posibles consecuencias que eso tendría. Se separó de él con las mejillas encendidas y mirándolo expectante.

Él abrió sus ojos completamente anonadado y ambos se quedaron mirando demasiado apenados como para decir algo, hasta que el móvil de él los sobresaltó y Sakura no necesitó preguntar para saber de quién se trataba cuando lo vio salir de la habitación sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando sintió que era capaz de mover las piernas de nuevo, caminó hasta su cama y se desplomó sobre ella con los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, tardó media hora en despertar por completo. No había dormido prácticamente nada por pasarse toda la noche pensando en lo que había hecho e intentando deducir cuál sería la reacción de Shaoran.

—Señorita se le ha hecho extremadamente tarde, apresúrese por favor, el señor ha amanecido de un humor terrible y le aseguro que no querrá llegar atrasada —dijo Lien mientras descorría las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la mañana.

—¿Tiene importancia ahora que se enoje porque llegue atrasada? —preguntó más que nada hablando con ella misma— Oh, Sakura, eres tan tonta… tan tonta…

Caminó como una autómata hacia la ducha. Su mente se encontraba completamente atormentada por la cantidad de suposiciones y enredos que en ella se habían comenzado a formar. Bajó acompañada de Lien hacia el comedor donde la abuela y tía Xiu terminaban de desayunar.

—¡Dios querido! Sakura, ¿qué te ha sucedido? ¡Tienes unas ojeras terribles! —exclamó la abuela con preocupación mientras tía Xiu la miraba intrigada. La aludida simplemente les dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Me he desvelado anoche, abuela, pero me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por la preocupación.

—Oh, entonces, imagino que desayunarás antes de irte al trabajo —intervino tía Xiu.

—No, la verdad es que me encuentro demasiado atrasa como para pensar en comer, beberé un café en la oficina… ah, cierto, hoy regresaré tarde así que no me esperen para cenar, ¡Que tengan un buen día! —exclamó finalmente antes de desaparecer y dejar a ambas mujeres sorprendidas.

Para cuando llegó a la oficina ya eran las diez de la mañana y la secretaria Wu le informó que Shaoran se encontraba en una reunión a la que se suponía que ella también asistiría, pero que la había excusado frente a los participantes. Sakura se quiso golpear contra la pared por haber olvidado completamente aquella reunión, pero sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada, se encerró en su oficina completamente molesta consigo misma.

Mandó un mensaje a Eriol pidiéndole que se reunieron, a lo que él respondió que subiera a su habitación si aquello tenía que ver con "alguien a quien ambos conocían". Suponiendo que Eriol sabía de qué se trataba, avisó a la secretaría Wu que estaría fuera de la oficina durante unos momentos y salió a resolver uno de los problemas quela tenían con un terrible dolor de cabeza matutino.

Intentó pasar desapercibida pues no quería que corrieran rumores por visitar a un amigo en su habitación. Así que con apuro llamó a su puerta en cuanto estuvo en el piso que el chico le había indicado.

—Pasa, por favor, Sakura —pidió él en cuanto abrió— ¿Quieres algo para beber?

—No gracias, Eriol —dijo sentándose en el sofá luego de que él se lo indicara con una señal de la mano— La verdad es que no creo tener demasiado tiempo, y asumiendo que sabes de qué es lo que quiero hablar contigo no veo el motivo por el cual nos tengamos que andar con rodeos.

—¿Quieres mi versión sobre el asunto de Tomoyo, verdad? —ella asintió y él se sentó en frente con una sonrisa de nostalgia— Primero que todo querida Sakura, me gustaría disculparme por haber mantenido todo este asunto oculto a ti, y dicho eso puedo comenzar por explicarte todo esto que de seguro se te hace raro.

—Disculpas aceptadas, Eriol, pero será mejor que me des una buena explicación si no quieres que luego me arrepienta.

—Me temo que no seré capaz de satisfacer tus expectativas —dijo bebiendo de su vaso de soda— no hay mucho más que agregar a lo que supongo que ya sabes, porque creo que tienes más que claro que yo jamás engañé a Tomoyo, pero el resto de la historia es completamente cierta.

—Pero Eriol, me tienes a mí de testigo ¿cómo es que no me has pedido ayuda? ¿Es que realmente no harás nada al respecto?

—¿Y qué sucedería si vuelve a desconfiar de mi y no te tengo a ti de testigo? No puedo depender de otros para esto, Sakura, las relaciones son de a dos y no es bueno cuando se involucra a un tercero de ninguna forma —hizo una pausa en la cual su mirada se desvio hacia el ventanal y luego continuo— Yo la amo, Sakura, aún después de todo este tiempo sin verla, sigo amándola, pero aún cuando lo único que realmente deseo es pasar mi vida junto a ella, sé que no tendremos futuro si no hay confianza.

Sakura intentó ponerse en el lugar de Eriol, y aunque en un principio le costó bastante descifrar qué era lo que su amigo le decía, pudo por fin comprender el motivo de su comportamiento. Lo que él realmente quería era limpiar su nombre sin la ayuda de nadie para que de esa forma Tomoyo aprendiera a confiar en él y así su relación se hiciera más fuerte.

—Creo entenderlo —dijo tomando una mano de él entre las suyas— Pero también pienso que sería buena idea ayudarte a aclarar el asunto… no me refiero a ahora, sino a cuando Tomoyo ya haya descubierto la verdad por si misma, creo que sería bastante lógico que yo le explicara mi participación en el asunto. No puedes esperar que sólo me quede sentada sin hacer nada ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto, Sakura, cuando sea el momento indicado ten por seguro que te lo harñe saber.

—Bien, me alegra haberlo hablado contigo antes, de no ser así quizás lo hubiese hecho todo a mi manera —rió mientras se ponía de pie— pero creo que será mejor que me vaya, por lo que sé Shaoran no está de buen humor y no creo que se alegre si no estoy en la oficina.

—Es que últimamente ese hombre no puede vivir sin ti —bromeó él haciéndola sonrojar— Veo que mis suposiciones son ciertas…

—No digas tonterías, ya sabes que las paredes tienen oídos ¿cierto? —se apresuró a decir mientras miraba el pasillo vigilando que no hubiera nadie— Bien, me voy, espero que no te tarde mucho resolver lo de Tomoyo… me destroza el corazón verla tan desconsolada.

—Por supuesto que intentaré darme prisa, el único motivo por el cual estoy en Hong Kong es ese y a mí me duele tanto como a ella lo que está sucediendo… de todas formas Sakura, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de venir a hablar, me ha sentado bien.

—Cumplía con mi deber —dijo en tono solemne y luego sonrió— No hay de qué Eriol, y recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

No vio a Shaoran en todo el día, sólo supo gracias a la secretaria Wu que había ido a almorzar con Jia luego de la reunión de la mañana y que por la tarde había ido a visitar un hogar menores del cual era benefactor. Sakura realmente lamentó no poder acompañarlo, sobre todo después de que le había pedido insistentemente que la llevara con él la próxima vez que fuera, pero la tristeza fue reemplazada por coraje cuando se enteró de que había ido con la cantante.

La tarde pasó completamente monótona, lo único realmente bueno fue que pudo hablar con su hermano por teléfono y que justo antes de que se fuera, Ren se pasó por su oficina para invitarla a salir, y tomando en cuenta que se encontraba completamente desocupada y que había mentido a la abuela para no tener que cenar en casa, aceptó gustosa.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó curiosa al no reconocer los lugares por los que pasaban.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Ren con una gran sonrisa.

—¿No me puedes dar un pequeño adelanto? —insistió ella.

—Le quitaría el suspenso, ¿no crees? Pero no te impacientes que ya hemos llegado —anunció mientras aparcaba junto a una gran plazoleta.

Cuando entraron en un moderno edificio Sakura tenía muchas preguntas, pero Ren se negaba tajantemente a contestar cualquier cosa. Subieron en el elevador y salieron en el piso 20, él sacó una tarjeta, la introdujo en un aparato y la puerta del departamento frente a ellos se abrió.

—Mi nuevo departamento —anunció con una gran sonrisa mientras que del interior salía Kero a saludar.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó Sakura entrando y agachándose para rascarle las orejas al animal, luego se acercó a los grandes ventanales y admiró la ciudad a sus pies, todo estaba iluminado y se podía ver desde allí, a la distancia, el océano completamente negro— ¿Cuándo lo compraste? Pensé que querías que te acompañara.

—Me hubiese encantado, Sakura, pero no me agradaba la idea de quitarte demasiado tiempo, así que decidí que sería mejor tener mi primera cena aquí contigo, ¿qué dices?

—Hubiese sido divertido ver departamentos contigo, pero ya que las cosas son así… No rechazaré tu invitación a cenar —rió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ponte cómoda que yo cocino —dijo él poniéndose un delantal.

—Oh, no, no podría sólo sentarme y hacer nada Ren, debes dejar que te ayude o me colaré en la cocina de todas formas.

—La victoria es toda suya, señorita —bromeó indicándole con la mano dónde se encontraba la cocina.

Después de una divertida cena, Ren se comprometió a ir a dejar a Sakura a su casa no sin antes pedirle que sacaran a pasear a Kero, a lo que la chica aceptó gustosa de poder tener una excusa para retrasar aún más su partida, pero Ren hizo algo que ella no se esperaba.

Se detuvo frente a Sakura mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la chica rió pensando que se trataba de otra de sus bromas, pero entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él había tomado su cara y la besaba. La conmoción fue tanta que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una mano atrapando su muñeca y tirando de ella rápidamente.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando se percató de que su "salvador" no era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Shaoran Li que ahora los miraba a ambos con algo que sobrepasaba la furia, y lo que siguió a eso fue extremadamente incómodo.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —rugió Shaoran encolerizado aún con Sakura a sus espaldas como si estuviese defendiéndola de alguna clase de depredador— Explícamelo, Ren.

—Primero he de pedirte que te calmes —dijo el aludido luego de un suspiro, el hombre frente a él no cedió en su fiera mirada y sus músculos siguieron tan tensos como antes— … y viendo que no lo harás, supongo que debo decírtelo de todas formas… Estoy enamorado de tu hermana —soltó repentinamente sorprendiendo a los otros dos— Shaoran, amigo, te lo iba a decir pero nunca se daba el momento y realmente no podía seguir esperando a tener tu aprobación para hacérselo saber.

—¿Mi aprobación? —interrogó el heredero de los Li con una risotada de burla— ¿Esperabas mi aprobación? ¡No puedes salir con Sakura, es de locos!

—Dame un verdadero motivo por el cual no pueda salir con ella —desafió el otro frunciendo el ceño también.

—No puedes salir con Sakura porque estoy… —se detuvo de sopetón con los ojos extremadamente abiertos al descubrir lo que había estado a punto de decir. Luego de tartamudear un poco, completó la oración por fin— No puedes salir con ella porque es mi hermana y punto —finalizó mirándolo con superioridad, como si aquello le diera la razón de todo, pero Ren no tardó en contraatacar.

—¿Y eso qué? —cuestionó— ¿Deja de ser libre sólo por ser tu hermana? Sólo quería contar con tu aprobación para evitarnos este tipo de problemas, pero si es demasiado para ti aceptarlo, seguiré delante de todas formas.

—No me desafíes, Ren —advirtió Shaoran tensando la mandíbula— Sabes perfectamente que…

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Sakura poniéndose entre ambos hombres y mirándolos con reproche— Sigo aquí por si no se han dado cuenta. Shaoran, tú no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme salir con alguien si yo así lo deseara —dijo apretando los puños para contener lo que realmente deseaba decir, mientras Ren dirigía una mirada de triunfo a su "oponente", la que duró hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar pero dirigiéndose a él— Y tú Ren… —hizo una pausa en la que suavizó su voz un poco— Necesito hablar contigo… ¡A solas!

Entendiendo a la perfección la indirecta, Shaoran lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a ambos y se marchó. Sakura se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de Ren, necesitaba ser delicada a pesar de que se encontraba molesta.

—Ren —comenzó luego de un suspiro— eres un hombre maravilloso y cualquier mujer que esté contigo debe considerarse afortunada, digo, tienes todo lo que una chica puede querer, pero lamentablemente…

—No lo digas, Sakura —interrumpió con gesto de abatimiento— ya lo he entendido y prefiero no escucharlo, sólo quiero que sepas que no me iré como si nada, lo que siento por ti va más allá de un simple capricho y voy a pelear por ganar tu corazón aunque me tome años.

—Sólo te estarías dando falsas ilusiones, yo… —hizo una pausa en la cual sus ojos verdes viajaron al piso y continuó— yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó sorprendido y dolido a la vez.

—No, no es eso —negó con la cabeza— es una persona a la que no puedo amar y esa persona no puede devolverme el sentimiento, ¿entiendes? Yo sé lo que se siente no ser correspondido y realmente me gustaría protegerte de ese sentimiento.

—Olvídalo, Sakura. Olvídalo y comienza a pensar en mí, ¿No ves que si estuviéramos juntos ninguno de los dos saldría dañado? Yo te quiero, y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti —dijo Ren tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas— No me des una respuesta tan definitiva ahora, ya verás que de aquí a un tiempo más las cosas cambiarán.

Y allí la dejó completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, no sabía si era mejor detener a Ren y decirle que dejara sus planes para que no saliera herido o dejarlo ir con la esperanza de que algún día ella llegaría a corresponderle. Pensó en cómo serían las cosas si estuviera con él, de partida tendría que contarle toda la mentira que con Shaoran se habían inventado, pero además de eso probablemente serían una buena pareja; no tendrían que esconderse, no tenía otra mujer por la que preocuparse (hasta donde sabía), él era caballero, preocupado y lo más importante, la quería.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el chico, no quería enredarse más de lo que estaba, suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando un árbol que estaba a pocos metros.

—Ya sé que estás ahí, sal —dijo con cansancio y en seguida Shaoran salió algo avergonzado de su escondite— Ruego a Dios que la CIA no te contrate jamás, eres un pésimo espía, ¿sabías?

—Lo lamento —se disculpó él uniéndose a su caminata de regreso— No pude evitarlo.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —preguntó ella algo inquieta pero sin demostrarlo. Él agachó la mirada y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder— ¡¿Escuchaste TODO?

—Sí —admitió— de veras que lo siento, pero… ¿es cierto que estás enamorada de alguien más?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —exclamó completamente roja.

—Está bien, tranquila, no preguntaré más. Pero Sakura… —hizo una pausa hasta que ella lo miró y continuó— Prométeme que no andarás por ahí besando a cualquiera.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó creyendo que había escuchado mal. Aquello era insólito— ¿Por qué no habría de besar a quien yo quiera?

—Porque yo… yo hice una investigación cuando estaba en secundaria y bueno, las bocas de las personas están llenas de bacterias, ¿sabías? Así que piensa que cuando estés besando a alguien estás intercambiando millones de microorganismos que luego…

—Ya entendí —cortó y luego rió— pero aquella es una razón muy pobre, Shaoran. Deberás buscarte una excusa mejor si no quieres que comience a sacar mis propias deducciones, y ahora —agregó antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar— Si no puedes mantenerte callado no me acompañes.

Él asintió ante su sonrisa y luego la abrazó por los hombros para continuar con el camino a casa.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **uff, pensé que jamás lo terminaría, pero aquí está y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora si que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, los horarios que me han puesto en la universidad son un infierno y se me ocurrió la genial idea de tomar actividades extracurriculares, soy una genio ¿verdad? xD pero haré lo posible por no demorarme tanto en actualizar porque ya sé lo pesado que es tener que esperar para un solo capítulo, pero en fin.

Agradecimientos a _Lily Rossaly Sakura, Sayuri Noa, Hideemi, miitQiix, , Odisea, Kurumy, zamiprincess, Lilupixie, Dahe-Li, Sacrilegio, kata, adry, mitsuko2000, moonlight-Li, Leoni Tao91, lfanycka, any, Eliza-UchihaLi, Blouson Der Herz, Tinavb, kimmy kim, hadita-lp, Ying-Fa-Dark, cainat06, Mademoiselle K, Sweeping Girl, Astriz y Mizuno Otto _por sus reviews, ¡Me hacen el día más feliz! Y no bromeo xD

Estaré esperando sus comentarios y esta vez intentaré responderlos en seguida :D.

Muchos abrazos para todos mis queridos lectores :)

Kitty.e2


	9. Sucesos inesperados

**Hermanos por contrato**

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

—_¿Qué escuchaste? —preguntó ella algo inquieta pero sin demostrarlo. Él agachó la mirada y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder— ¡¿Escuchaste TODO?_

—_Sí —admitió— de veras que lo siento, pero… ¿es cierto que estás enamorada de alguien más?_

—_¡No es de tu incumbencia! —exclamó completamente roja._

—_Está bien, tranquila, no preguntaré más. Pero Sakura… —hizo una pausa hasta que ella lo miró y continuó— Prométeme que no andarás por ahí besando a cualquiera._

—_¿Disculpa? —cuestionó creyendo que había escuchado mal. Aquello era insólito— ¿Por qué no habría de besar a quien yo quiera? _

—_Porque yo… yo hice una investigación cuando estaba en secundaria y bueno, las bocas de las personas están llenas de bacterias, ¿sabías? Así que piensa que cuando estés besando a alguien estás intercambiando millones de microorganismos que luego…_

—_Ya entendí —cortó y luego rió— pero aquella es una razón muy pobre, Shaoran. Deberás buscarte una excusa mejor si no quieres que comience a sacar mis propias deducciones, y ahora —agregó antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar— Si no puedes mantenerte callado no me acompañes._

_Él asintió ante su sonrisa y luego la abrazó por los hombros para continuar con el camino a casa._

**Capítulo VIII**

"_Sucesos inesperados"_

Sakura discutía enardecidamente con un hombre en el lobby del hotel, aquello era calificado por los funcionarios como algo realmente digno de asombro porque jamás habían visto en ella otra cosa que no fuera sonrisas que iban y venían durante todo el día.

—Quizás la ha dejado algún novio —cuchicheaba una joven muchacha con una de aspecto similar que trabajaba en recepción.

—No lo creo —decía la otra mirando atentamente la escena frente a ella— que yo sepa está soltera.

—A decir verdad… eso se comentaba hasta que comenzó a correr el rumor de que estaba saliendo con un amigo del señor Li —refutó la otra convencida de que tenía la razón.

—¡¿El joven guapo que se hospedaba aquí en el hotel hasta hace una semana? —cuestionó exaltada.

—Shh… baja la voz —dijo la otra acercándose a hablarle en el oído— sí, es ése mismo.

—Si eso es cierto esa mujer tiene demasiada suerte —declaró la otra con expresión de abatimiento, pero cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, y sobre todo al ver de quien se trataba, el alma casi se le cae al piso.

—No se necesita tener un gran oído para escuchar todo lo que hablaban, ¿Necesito recordarles que están en horarios de oficina y que la señorita de la que tan fervientemente discuten es también su jefa? —interrumpió Shaoran mirándolas con reproche.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, señor Li! —exclamaron ambas haciendo tantas reverencias como podían y marchándose del lugar.

Shaoran Li se paró en el lugar que antes ocupaban las dos muchachas y observó con atención lo que sucedía. Le resultaba tan extraño como ridículo el que Sakura estuviese discutiendo prácticamente a gritos con un hombre que le doblaba en altura y anchura, claro si se especificaba que se trataba de un hombre al cual no conocía, pues las discusiones con él eran a la orden del día.

—Sakura —llamó acercándose a ella. La chica lo miró con las mejillas encendidas por la batalla verbal que mantenía— ¿Qué sucede?

—Pasa, que… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado alterada e intentó tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar— Shaoran, este señor aquí presente, ¡me acaba de informar que _su_ empleado ha olvidado hacer el pastel que habíamos encargado para hoy!

—No he dicho que se le ha olvidado —se defendió el otro— sólo afirmé que los papeles se confundieron y pensó que era para mañana.

—Y qué tal si nos entrega el de otra persona —propuso Shaoran con seriedad.

—No puedo hacer eso, señor —dijo el otro mostrando signos de nerviosismo.

—¿Sabe cuán importante es el matrimonio que se realizará esta tarde? ¡Es la hija de un senador la que se casa, por el amor de dios! —interrumpió Sakura— Toda la prensa estará aquí y…

—Tiene dos horas para conseguir un pastel idéntico al del pedido o considere su pastelería en banca rota —declaró con gravedad y al ver que el hombre iba a reclamar, se apresuró a decir— No me importa como lo haga, simplemente tráigalo antes de las cinco. Vamos, Sakura.

Dejando al hombre con la boca abierta y sin saber qué decir, tomó a la mujer de la muñeca y la encaminó hacia un lugar más privado, cerciorándose de que no hubiesen oídos curiosos cerca de ellos.

—Shaoran, de verdad que lo siento, no supe cómo manejar la situación y me ofusqué porque tener un matrimonio a cargo no es tan fácil como parecía y…

Su apresurada explicación se vio súbitamente interrumpida por la risa de Shaoran. Ella se le quedó mirando con consternación pensando que de una vez por todas el hombre se había vuelto loco, pero entonces, recuperándose de la risa, Shaoran pudo hablar.

—No sabes cuán gracioso fue verte allí plantada gritándole cosas a un hombre tan grande como un oso —explicó aguantando nuevamente la risa al recordar la escena— Interrumpí sólo porque ya veía que en cualquier momento intentabas golpearlo. Pero, dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?

Aquella pregunta había puesto fin a sus pensamientos acerca de cuan varonil y agradable era la risa de Shaoran. Sí, era cierto que estar a cargo de un matrimonio tan importante no era cosa fácil, pero su malhumor se debía en realidad a otra cosa; durante toda aquella agotadora semana, cada vez que creía tener un tiempo para hablar con él a solas, se aparecía Jia en el camino y entonces se quedaba con las ganas de poder entablar una conversación con él.

—Nada —se encargó de asegurar intentando que su verdadera respuesta no se le viera en la cara— Sólo imaginas cosas. Lo que sucede es que es mi primera vez a cargo de algo como un matrimonio y realmente quiero que salga bien.

—Si tú lo dices… ah, por cierto, ha llamado un hombre esta mañana preguntando por ti.

—¿Un hombre? —preguntó extrañada— ¿Quién?

—¿Soy tu secretario acaso? —cuestionó él— Ve y pregúntale a la secretaria Wu cuando vuelvas a la oficina, ahora vamos a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad para que te relajes.

No puso ni la más mínima objeción cuando la obligó caminar junto a él, ni tampoco se preocupó de disimular su sonrisa. Por fin podría pasar tiempo a solas con Shaoran y confiaba en que se daría el coraje suficiente para hablar sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche en que no supo qué tenía exactamente en la cabeza.

—Sakura, ¿podrías hablar de algo? Me pone nervioso que estés tan seria —pidió cuando alcanzaban un semáforo en rojo.

—Estaba pensando en quién podía ser el que me llamó esta mañana —confesó lanzando un suspiro— Eriol, Ren, Papá y Touya me llaman a mi móvil, es más, jamás me han pedido el número de la oficina…

—¿Te llama muy seguido? —cuestionó él cambiando el tema.

—¿Quién? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Ren —respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello antes de arrancar el auto.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… No me ha llamado desde aquel día en el parque —recordó Sakura con preocupación— ¿Se encontrará bien?

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo de haber dicho lo que dijiste?

—No, no es eso —dijo mientras sentía el viento en su cara— Es sólo que consideraba a Ren mi amigo y no me agrada ser yo la que lo está haciendo sufrir… quizás debería pasarme por su departamento alguna vez.

—Eso está fuera de cuestión —zanjó Shaoran mirando fijamente el camino. Sakura lo observó con consternación, no entendía a qué se debía ese repentino tono autoritario.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te recuerdo que Ren también es mi amigo —dijo sin cambiar de actitud— y como hombre, sé que creemos tener esperanzas cuando la mujer que nos interesa nos consuela o muestra preocupación por nosotros. Una llamada por teléfono o un mensaje de texto bastará.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo con asombro— Sabes mucho de estas cosas, ¿no es así, Shaoran?

—Sólo lo que es obvio —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros— Si fuera más sabio en estos temas probablemente no estaría con Jia ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó ella al instante. Aquella declaración la había sorprendido,

Hubo un instante de silencio en que Sakura taladraba con la mirada a Shaoran mientras él parecía buscar arduamente la respuesta a su pregunta.

—No lo sé —respondió Shaoran por fin— Es complicado… La relación que teníamos antes de que ella se volviera tan famosa era genial, me gustaba y me sentía relajado a su lado, pero luego me dejó cuando la necesitaba y aunque dije que pasaría por alto ese asunto, me cuesta hacerlo y quizás no sería tan duro si Jia fuese la misma de antes, pero no lo es. He intentado por todos los medios encontrar a la chica que era en ese entonces y no lo logro… Por algún motivo, Sakura, siento que no es lo correcto permanecer con ella.

Quiso decirle que la dejara, pero su garganta parecía encontrarse cerrada. Agachó la mirada sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de ocupar el lugar que alguna vez la cantante había ocupado, después de todo su relación con Shaoran, aunque había mejorado mucho, era netamente laboral.

—¿No dirás nada? —cuestionó él consternado—¿Te cuento algo de ese calibre y tú no me dices nada?

—Yo… —se mordió los labios y volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de Shaoran— No sé qué decir, lo siento.

—Vaya, esto es raro… me esperaba algo así como un sermón sobre lo cruel y despiadado que estoy siendo al estar con alguien a quien en realidad no amo —se mofó aparcando el carro junto a un gran parque.

—Puede que ahora digas que no la amas, pero en algún momento lo hiciste y se podría dar de nuevo —razonó ella luego de un suspiro.

—Eso era exactamente lo que yo pensaba al comienzo —dijo él bajándose y abriéndole la puerta— Pero basta del tema, te traje hasta acá para que respires un poco de aire puro y te relajes.

—Gracias, Shaoran —respondió ella sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Caminaron lado a lado bajo la sombra de una larga hilera de árboles. El clima era agradable y no había demasiada gente, sumándole a eso la compañía de Shaoran, Sakura no podía encontrarse más a gusto. Intentó controlarse cada vez que su corazón se disparaba cuando volteaba a mirarlo, pero era completamente inútil, aquel era un caso perdido desde el principio.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó él mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí —respondió ella sonriéndole abiertamente— ¡Muchas gracias, Shaoran!

—No es para tanto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volteando hacia otro lado.

—¡Te has sonrojado! —exclamó ella de repente al darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se encontraban más rosadas de lo normal.

—Eso no es cierto —negó él sin voltear a verla.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Shaoran, te sonrojaste! —decía mientras se ubicaba de frente para poder observarlo mejor.

—Tengo calor, es todo —mintió él a toda costa.

—Sólo admite que yo he hecho que te sonrojes —insistió Sakura.

—No lo haré —dijo con firmeza— ya te dije que es porque…

—¿Sakura, eres tú? —preguntó un hombre interponiéndose entre ellos. Tenía el cabello extrañamente gris, a pesar de parecer joven, y ojos del mismo color. Sakura, al verlo, se había quedado pálida y no movía ni un solo músculo.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con voz autoritaria Shaoran, quizás demasiado.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el hombre sonriéndole con sus perfectos dientes blancos— Mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro y soy amigo de Sakura, bueno en realidad de su hermano, pero es como lo mismo, ¿verdad pequeña?

—Yu-yukito… —logró murmurar ella sin pestañear una sola vez.

Shaoran la miró con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que la veía así de confundida y si sus ojos no mentían se había sonrojado fuertemente con sólo verlo. Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba allí y quién era en realidad ése sujeto que conseguía dejarla en ese estado. Frunció el ceño y se propuso sacar toda la información que le fuera posible.

—Gusto en conocerte —dijo Shaoran forzando una sonrisa— Mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

—¡Ah, con que tú debes ser el "hombre de los hoteles"! —exclamó Yukito siempre de buen humor— últimamente se ha escuchado mucho tu nombre en las empresas del turismo.

—Sí, bueno, no sólo _últimamente_ —corrigió sintiéndose levemente irritado— llevamos años de trayectoria y ya estamos por abrir nuevos hoteles en otros países.

—Ya veo —dijo el otro asintiendo.

Shaoran volteó a ver a Sakura y se sorprendió al comprobar que seguía en el mismo estado de shock que antes, lo único que había cambiado era el brillo de sus ojos que parecía más intenso en esos momentos en que no le despegaba la vista de encima a Yukito. Apretó los dientes con frustración, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía allí.

—¡Pero miren la hora que es! —exclamó tomando a Sakura por la muñeca pero ella ni se inmutó— Fue un gusto conocerte, Tushikiro, pero ahora debemos irnos.

—Es Tsukishiro en realidad —corrigió el otro— Pero, he estado buscando a Sakura por cerca de una semana, tengo una información muy importante que darle… ¿podrías esperar un par de minutos más?

Shaoran lo miró con odio. De partida, él había errado al decir su apellido a propósito buscando molestarlo y segundo, no le agradaba la idea de tener que esperar a que aquel extraño conversara con Sakura, además ¿qué tal si era un antiguo novio y venía a pedirle que se casaran? Él no podía dejarla ir así como así, ¡Tenían un contrato de por medio!

—En realidad no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya estamos algo atrasados y…

—No —negó Sakura saliendo de su trance por fin— Si quieres adelántate tú, Shaoran.

—Olvídalo —dijo él en seguida— si tú te quedas, yo también… Así que habla que el tiempo corre rápido —ordenó a Yukito.

—Bueno, en realidad… me gustaría hablarlo _a solas_ con Sakura, es un tema realmente delicado y…

—Ignóralo —interrumpió Sakura dirigiéndose a Yukito— Aunque le digas que se vaya va a escuchar de todos modos, detrás de un árbol cercano quizás.

—Preferiría llamarte para que nos juntemos un día de estos —dijo el hombre tocándole cariñosamente la cabeza. Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza y sin ningún disimulo— Así vamos a comer a algún lugar y conversamos con más tranquilidad, ¿te parece?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ella con entusiasmo— Te doy mi número para…

—No es necesario —dijo él y luego guiñándole un ojo agregó— Ya me lo he conseguido. Cuídate mucho, pequeña Sakura.

—Lo haré —dijo ella asintiendo con una gran sonrisa— Nos veremos pronto, entonces.

—Sí —asintió el otro— Fue un gusto conocerte Li.

Shaoran se limitó a mirarlo e inclinar un poco la cabeza en señal de que lo había escuchado, entonces se dirigió hacia el automóvil con Sakura siguiéndole los pasos. Se subió dando un portazo y no dijo nada hasta que estuvo seguro de que el sujeto no los estaba mirando.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó secamente cuando alcanzó la avenida.

—Un viejo amigo —respondió ella sonriendo.

—No, en serio, ¿quién era? —repitió él escéptico.

—¿A qué te refieres, Shaoran? —preguntó ella sintiéndose levemente confundida. Él soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Crees que soy tonto? —cuestionó negando con la cabeza— Bastaba con ver cómo lo mirabas para saber que no era simplemente un amigo, así que vamos, dime la verdad.

—Está bien, si tanto te interesa saber te lo diré —dijo con algo de rabia—Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y… mi amor platónico desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó él con triunfo— Sabía que había una conexión amorosa de por medio.

—No seas bobo, Shaoran, ¿es que acaso no entiendes el término _platónico_? —cuestionó ella sintiéndose algo irritada— Yukito es el hombre ideal para cualquier chica. Tiene buen carácter, siempre sonríe, es amable, caballero, sabe cocinar bien, se le da bien todo lo que hace, es bueno en los deportes y un montón de cosas más, pero es inalcanzable, ¿entiendes?

—Ningún hombre es inalcanzable, además yo también se cocinar bien y hago deportes —refunfuñó él. Sakura rió ante sus ocurrencias y decidió poner fin a la conversación.

—Oye Shaoran… —dijo poniéndose repentinamente seria. Shaoran que seguía con el ceño fruncido no despegó la vista del camino, pero sabiendo que la escuchaba, continuó— ¿Has sabido algo de… Fuutie?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? —cuestionó él con sorpresa. No se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

—Bueno, porque… no lo sé, creí que continuarías con la investigación.

—Estoy en eso —respondió Shaoran también con semblante serio— Hace un par de días la secretaria Wu se comunicó con una familia en Japón que adoptó a una niña el año en que ocurrió el accidente.

—Ya veo —dijo ella sintiendo un escalofrío. Deseaba que Shaoran pudiera encontrar a su hermana, realmente lo quería así, pero eso significaba también que tendrían que separarse de forma definitiva.

Cuando llegaron al hotel se sentía un ambiente de tensión en el lobby. Todos corrían de un lado a otro llevando arreglos florales, equipos de música y poniendo las alfombras que la novia había pedido. Sakura dio un suspiro y Shaoran palmeó su hombro.

—Va a salir todo bien, no te preocupes—aseguró sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jia los interrumpió.

—¡Xiao Lang! Por fin te encuentro —exclamó la cantante acercándose hacia ellos— ¿Por qué no contestabas el móvil?

—Debo haberlo olvidado en la oficina —se excusó él.

—No tiene caso tener un teléfono móvil si no lo llevas contigo a todas partes, ¿no crees? —agregó Jia sonriendo y luego se volteó a Sakura— Los rumores de que estás saliendo con Ren se esparcen rápido, dime, ¿es verdad que están juntos?

—No, no es cierto —respondió la chica sintiéndose algo descompuesta.

—Es una lástima —aseguró la cantante mientras tomaba a Shaoran del brazo— Ren es realmente un buen chico y harían una bonita pareja, ¿No crees Xiao Lang?

—Supongo —se limitó a responder el aludido recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿qué te parece si mañana pasamos un día de chicas? —propuso Jia— Me han hablado de un Spa maravilloso y realmente tengo ganas de visitarlo pero no tengo con quién ir y me parece triste sólo salir con mi mánager.

—No me gustan mucho esos sitios —dijo Sakura intentando evadir la propuesta de Jia. Nunca había ido a un Spa antes y realmente no le apetecía compartir tiempo con la chica.

—Cualquiera diría que no eres una chica… A las mujeres nos encantan los lugares como esos, así que no acepto un no por respuesta. Pasaré por ti mañana en la tarde, estoy segura de que lo pasarás increíble.

Y así dejándola completamente acorralada, Jia murmuró algo acerca de una tienda y arrastró a Shaoran lejos de Sakura que se había quedado parada en mitad del lobby intentando buscar una excusa para deshacerse del compromiso.

—Jia, no puedo ir contigo —se excusó Shaoran cuando se encontraban fuera del hotel. Su novia lo miró con consternación.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Debo ayudar a Sakura con lo de la boda, es demasiado trabajo para ella sola… Hace un rato estuvo a punto de…

—No me interesa lo que haya estado a punto de hacer Sakura —declaró ella con mirada gélida— Estoy harta de que tu vida se reduzca a ella, cada vez que hablamos logras incluirla en la conversación con una habilidad increíble… ¡Soy tu novia Xiao Lang y me merezco tener toda tu atención!

La declaración de Jia lo pilló mal parado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa al entender que la cantante tenía razón en un punto; su vida se reducía a Sakura. Se le antojaba verla a todas horas y realmente no podía imaginar un solo día sin ella, era como si se hubiese transformado en una parte de él. Sakura era todo lo que él podía buscar en una mujer, su carácter era perfecto para él, estaba seguro de que nunca le diría que sí a todo, le encantaba que tuviese opiniones propias, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos y por qué no decirlo… sus labios.

Se sintió algo culpable cuando se descubrió recordando el beso que su falsa hermana le había dado, pero a la culpabilidad le siguió la sensación de necesidad, _quería_ que aquello se repitiera. La forma en que se había sentido cuando Sakura lo besó no podía ni siquiera describirla, en aquel momento, mientras le correspondía, entendió por fin lo que tantos días de sueño le había costado… estaba enamorado de la chica y era demasiado tarde como para volver sobre sus pasos.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —cuestionó Jia con enojo— ¿Realmente te vas a quedar parado ahí sin negarlo?

—Jia —dijo él con seriedad y sin pensarlo mucho, agregó— Rompamos.

Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho no se arrepintió. Siguió allí de pie frente a ella esperando a que saliera de la estupefacción en la que se encontrara para que le diera una respuesta.

—Supongo que es una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo por fin la cantante con consternación.

—Sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas —aseguró él sin cambiar su semblante serio— Piénsalo bien, no podremos volver a cómo éramos antes, ambos hemos cambiado y realmente no tiene caso intentar seguir juntos cuando el amor se ha acabado.

—Xiao Lang, deberías parar con esto ahora —advirtió la mujer rehusándose a aceptar lo que su novio le decía— No podemos romper así como así, ¿sabes lo que significaría esto para nuestras carreras?

—¿Lo ves? Es todo sobre _tu carrera. _No es correcto seguir así para siempre, será mejor que dejemos de vernos, además pronto te irás a otro país y no correremos el riesgo de encontrarnos en el hotel o en la calle… Eres una chica hermosa y estoy seguro de que millones de hombres se pelearían por estar contigo pero yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo amor. Adiós, Jia —dijo entrando por las puertas de vidrio, pero antes de que lo lograra, la mujer lo tomó del brazo y agregó.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto Xiao Lang. Yo soy la mujer indicada para ti y te lo haré notar.

Para cuando Shaoran volteó a verla con la intención de averiguar a qué se refería, la mujer ya se había marchado calle arriba. Entró en el hotel sintiéndose extrañamente inseguro pero al ver a Sakura mirándolo con curiosidad, se le olvidó absolutamente todo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó la chica con confusión cuando lo vio llegar a su lado. Su estómago dio una sacudida cuando él le sonrió.

—Decidí venir a ayudarte —respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros sin entrar en detalles.

—Pero Jia…

—En estos momentos deberías decir algo como _'¡Gracias Shaoran, eres el mejor!'_ —interrumpió él imitando su voz.

—Yo no te pedí venir —se defendió Sakura frunciendo el ceño y luego con las mejillas sonrosadas, agregó— Pero gracias de todas formas, Shaoran.

Una simple sonrisa de Sakura bastó para que Shaoran se sintiera más seguro de que había hecho lo correcto con Jia. Le palmeó la cabeza con cariño para poder reprimir las ganas que tenía en ese momento de abrazarla. Su ordenada vida se había convertido en un caos desde que Sakura había llegado a ella, pero no importaba porque se sentía cómodo en ése desorden. Todo se encontraba perfectamente bien gracias a su _'hermana por contrato'._

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **¡Por fin el capítulo 8! He estado falta de inspiración y realmente me ha costado terminar este capítulo, porque como perdí mi "organigrama" de cómo avanzaría el fic, estoy completamente desconectada. Pero ya ideé nuevamente qué es lo que pasará en el capítulo 9, así que espero que no me sea tan complicado de escribir como este.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos todos todos sus reviews! Son un sol, de verdad que me dan muchos ánimos para continuar con sus comentarios y bueno también me hacen reír mucho.

_Kotamae  
_

_Hikari Katsuragi  
_

_sakura-hilary  
_

_Kurumy  
_

_Dandia Melon Pepino  
_

_Sayuri Noa  
_

_Mitsuki.28  
_

_lupiscisis  
_

_zamiprincess  
_

_any  
_

_Tsubasa Li  
_

_Princesa Sakura_

_Sacrilegio_

_kimmy kim  
_

_yoplymay_

_Lilupixie  
_

_moonlight-Li  
_

_lfanycka  
_

_cainat06  
_

_Ravishing Girl  
_

_Eliza-UchihaLi  
_

_Sasha Kinoli  
_

_Nikkychipu  
_

_ADRYS  
_

_mitsuko2000  
_

_Sauma Sakura  
_

_hadita-lp _

_sak  
_

_aridarck  
_

_Odisea  
_

_kayling  
_

_Flor Cereza Oscura  
_

_Mizuno Otto_

¡Nos leemos en los reviews! :) y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capítulo, después de todo lo que tienen que esperar para que actualice…

¡Besitos y abrazos para todos!

Kitty


	10. Celos, miedo y sinceridad

**Hermanos por contrato**

—_Jia —dijo él con seriedad y sin pensarlo mucho, agregó— Rompamos._

_Cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho no se arrepintió. Siguió allí de pie frente a ella esperando a que saliera de la estupefacción en la que se encontraba para que le diera una respuesta._

—_Supongo que es una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo por fin la cantante con consternación._

—_Sabes que no bromeo con estas cosas —aseguró él sin cambiar su semblante serio— Piénsalo bien, no podremos volver a cómo éramos antes, ambos hemos cambiado y realmente no tiene caso intentar seguir juntos cuando el amor se ha acabado._

—_Xiao Lang, deberías parar con esto ahora —advirtió la mujer rehusándose a aceptar lo que su novio le decía— No podemos romper así como así, ¿sabes lo que significaría esto para nuestras carreras?_

—_¿Lo ves? Es todo sobre __tu carrera. __No es correcto seguir así para siempre, será mejor que dejemos de vernos, además pronto te irás a otro país y no correremos el riesgo de encontrarnos en el hotel o en la calle… Eres una chica hermosa y estoy seguro de que millones de hombres se pelearían por estar contigo pero yo ya no puedo seguir fingiendo amor. Adiós, Jia —dijo entrando por las puertas de vidrio, pero antes de que lo lograra, la mujer lo tomó del brazo y agregó._

—_Te vas a arrepentir de esto Xiao Lang. Yo soy la mujer indicada para ti y te lo haré notar._

_Para cuando Shaoran volteó a verla con la intención de averiguar a qué se refería, la mujer ya se había marchado calle arriba. Entró en el hotel sintiéndose extrañamente inseguro pero al ver a Sakura mirándolo con curiosidad, se le olvidó absolutamente todo._

—_¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó la chica con confusión cuando lo vio llegar a su lado. Su estómago dio una sacudida cuando él le sonrió._

—_Decidí venir a ayudarte —respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros sin entrar en detalles._

—_Pero Jia…_

—_En estos momentos deberías decir algo como __'¡Gracias Shaoran, eres el mejor!'__ —interrumpió él imitando su voz._

—_Yo no te pedí venir —se defendió Sakura frunciendo el ceño y luego con las mejillas sonrosadas, agregó— Pero gracias de todas formas, Shaoran._

_Una simple sonrisa de Sakura bastó para que Shaoran se sintiera más seguro de que había hecho lo correcto con Jia. Le palmeó la cabeza con cariño para poder reprimir las ganas que tenía en ese momento de abrazarla. Su ordenada vida se había convertido en un caos desde que Sakura había llegado a ella, pero no importaba porque se sentía cómodo en ése desorden. Todo se encontraba perfectamente bien gracias a su __'hermana por contrato'._

**Capítulo IX**

"_Celos, miedo y sinceridad"_

El cielo encapotado hacía que Sakura tuviera el presentimiento de que aquel día no sería uno bueno y el hecho de casi ser atropellada por la mañana se lo confirmó. Lanzó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles camino a reunirse con Tomoyo. Su amiga le había pedido que se escapara del trabajo durante unos momentos para que pudieran hablar de forma más tranquila y ella, preocupada por lo que podría haber sucedido, no dudó en dejar la oficina rápidamente.

Cuando puso un pie en el departamento que antes compartía con su amiga, se sorprendió al verla limpiando los vidrios como si tuviesen años de polvo. Aquello era simplemente extraño, si bien Tomoyo acostumbraba a mantener todo limpio y en orden, jamás había sido una obsesionada. La observó con curiosidad, y a pesar de que cerró la puerta con fuerza y luego tosió para llamar su atención, la mujer no quitaba la vista de la ventana.

—Tomoyo —llamó mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, pero como su amiga no respondía, se vio obligada a levantar la voz— ¡Tomoyo!

—¡Oh, Sakura, ya estás aquí! —exclamó la mujer sin voltear y luego, hablando muy rápido, agregó— Pensé que demorarías un poco más, ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Jugo? ¿Licor? ¿Agua? He comprado un Whisky exquisito, me encantaría que lo probaras… pero se me olvida que no eres de tragos fuertes, es una lástima en realidad, una verdadera lástima. ¿Podrías esperarme en el sofá mientras termino de limpiar la cocina? Intenta no desordenar los cojines, me costó mucho decidir en qué orden ponerlos.

—Estoy bien esperando aquí —declaró la chica mirando con extrañeza a Tomoyo. Mientras su amiga parecía querer romper la cerámica del piso de tanto que pasaba un trapero, se preguntó si aquella era la forma de Tomoyo de enfrentar los problemas o si realmente había adquirido un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo para con la limpieza— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¡Oh, no, no! De hecho despedí a la mujer que me ayudaba con el aseo, ya sabes, la casa nunca está tan limpia y ordenada como cuando haces las cosas por ti misma, es un poco complicado porque hay mucho por hacer, pero realmente no me importa faltar al trabajo…

—Un momento —interrumpió Sakura con consternación— ¿Estás faltando al trabajo? ¿Tomoyo Daidouji está faltando al trabajo?

—Sí, pero es sólo mientras intento poner todo esto en orden. Es realmente un arte esto de la limpieza, ¡Ordenar mi habitación me tomó un día completo! —exclamó la aludida con los ojos fijos en el trapero— ¿Te dije ya que he comprado un Whisky fabuloso?

—Sí, Tomoyo, ya me lo dijiste —afirmó Sakura con cansancio. Aquello no pintaba bien y sólo podía significar dos cosas: o el asunto con Eriol no había mejorado o… había empeorado. Se acercó a ella con determinación y le quitó el objeto de las manos. La mujer la miró sorprendida y Sakura sólo pudo fruncir el ceño—Me llamaste para que viniera y habláramos. Estoy aquí, así que nos vamos a sentar en tu sofá perfectamente limpio con tus cojines perfectamente ordenados y no me vas a decir que no.

La tomó de la muñeca y la sentó prácticamente a la fuerza.

—¿Y bien? —comenzó Sakura mientras Tomoyo la miraba con sorpresa— ¿Vas a decirme qué ha sucedido?

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, no nos habíamos visto del día en que… —hizo silencio para no tener que especificar el triste momento en que se habían encontrado antes.

—Del día en que me contaste que Eriol era tu novio antes de venir a Hong Kong —finalizó Sakura. Su amiga retorció las manos en su regazo y se obligó a mirar al piso— ¿Han hablado ya?

—No —respondió con voz queda— Él… él ha intentado comunicarse conmigo pero intento esquivarlo.

—¿Y realmente crees que dejar las cosas así te conducirá a algún lugar? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente. Tomoyo no levantó la mirada, pero Sakura supo en seguida que su amiga ya sabía la respuesta, simplemente no se podía permitir admitirlo— Tomoyo, ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez en que existe la posibilidad de que Eriol no te haya mentido? Imagina que él realmente te ama y todo fue culpa de un malentendido ¿De verdad dejarás pasar la oportunidad de conocer su versión de los hechos? Él no te va a esperar de por vida, Tomoyo. En algún punto se va a cansar, se va a ir y ya no habrá vuelta atrás… ¿Realmente vas a alejar a alguien que posiblemente sea tu verdadero amor?

La pregunta quedó en el aire mientras los ojos como las amatistas de Tomoyo se encontraban fijos en un punto indefinido. Parecía estar pensando arduamente sobre algo y en cuanto Sakura tomó su mano para darle apoyo, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Tienes razón —logró decir mientras hipaba— Pero la verdad es que me da miedo confiar en Eriol… ¿y qué tal si realmente me engañó y yo caigo en su trampa?

—Déjame preguntarte una sola cosa… ¿Lo amas? —preguntó a su amiga que pareció detenerse en su llanto para mirarla directamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sakura. Lo amo.

—¡Ése es motivo suficiente para confiar en él! —exclamó sonriéndole conciliadoramente— Tú lo amas y estoy segura de que él también te ama, ¿o crees que de no ser así habría viajado hasta Hong Kong sólo para recuperarte? También toma mucho coraje acercarte a una persona que te tiene recelo, ¿sabes? Es tu turno de armarte de valor y encararlo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Sakura. He sido una completa tonta —sollozó su amiga en sus brazos.

—Ya, ya, tranquila —dijo Sakura palmeándole la espalda— Será mejor que te pongas bonita para que vayas a hablar con él… El último vestido turquesa que compraste te quedaría de maravillas.

Cuando Sakura abandonó el departamento de Tomoyo segura de que la chica haría lo que había dicho, sintió que tenía un peso menos sobre los hombros. Se dirigió de buena gana a su oficina y saludó a la secretaria Wu y a Shaoran.

—¿Dónde estabas? Vi que saliste corriendo —preguntó Shaoran en cuanto entró.

—Tuve que arreglar un asunto personal —respondió ella sonriéndole.

—Supongo que ese "asunto personal" no tenía nada que ver con el tal Tushikiro que conocí ayer, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el hombre alzando una ceja curioso.

—Es Tsukishiro, Shaoran, y no, no tenía nada que ver con él —respondió Sakura lanzando un suspiro.

—Me parece bien, no me gustaría que…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de la secretaria Wu.

—Lamento interrumpirlo, señor. La señorita tiene una llamada en espera —informó mirando a Sakura. Shaoran frunció el ceño y ordenó.

—Transfiere la llamada a mi anexo.

Justo antes de que Sakura tuviera oportunidad de protestar, la secretaria Wu desapareció nuevamente tras la puerta y en seguida se escuchó un pitido que indicaba que la llamada había sido transferida a Shaoran tal cual éste lo había pedido.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó la inconfundible voz de Yukito Tsukishiro a través del altavoz. Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y apretó la quijada.

—Qué gusto escucharte, Yukito —dijo ella ignorando al otro por completo.

—Es un alivio. Pensé que nunca lograría comunicarme contigo… ¿estás ocupada?

—No, no, para nada —mintió sonriéndole al teléfono, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Shaoran.

—Fantástico —dijo él con un tono que parecía ser de entusiasmo— me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al centro comercial y ya sabes, comprar un par de helados, visitar algunas tiendas…

—Suena divertido —respondió ella intentando alejar la mano de Shaoran que intentaba cortar la llamada— Hoy salgo a las seis, ¿qué te parece si me pasas a buscar al hotel?

—Claro, a las seis en punto estaré allá.

—Genial, nos vemos entonces —se despidió Sakura poniendo el auricular en su lugar. Luego con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, agregó— ¿Se puede saber qué intentabas hacer?

—¿No es obvio? —devolvió Shaoran— Intentaba hacer que dejaras de hablar con ese tipo. En serio, Sakura, me da mala espina, además… ¿qué es eso de "visitar algunas tiendas"? ¿Es gay o algo así? —preguntó con burla.

Sakura sólo rió y salió de la oficina murmurando algo así como "nunca madurarás". Shaoran la observó hasta que cerró la puerta tras ella, se encontraba realmente enfadado, y es que no le era fácil asumir que justo cuando él había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, Sakura corría a una cita con otro tipo. Presionó impulsivamente uno de los botones del teléfono para comunicarse con la secretaria Wu.

—Die, cancela todo lo que haya para hoy después de las seis —dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

—Pero señor, esta tarde…

—No me importa si es la reina de Inglaterra. Simplemente di que tenía un compromiso que no podía esperar.

Shaoran pasó todo lo que quedaba de la tarde pendiente de lo que sucedía afuera de su oficina, no quería que su plan se viera arruinado, así que en cuanto vio que Sakura se despedía de la secretaria Wu, tomó su chaqueta a toda carrera y la siguió procurando que no la viera.

Al llegar al lobby del hotel, la vio saludando a Yukito con un abrazo y tuvo que reprimir las ganas casi incontenibles de ir hasta donde ellos estaban y separarlos.

—Hey, amigo, ¿tienes un tiempo? Estaba por ir a verte a la oficina pero…

—No ahora, Eriol —interrumpió Shaoran sin ni siquiera darse vuelta a verificar que se tratara de él— Estoy un poco ocupado.

—Sí, ya lo veo, pero si intentas camuflarte sería mejor que te pusieras tras un pilar o algo así, porque esta planta no te cubre demasiado.

—Oh, no, se están moviendo —anunció el director de los hoteles Li y luego hizo una pausa en que volteó a ver a Eriol y con una ceja alzada preguntó— ¿vienes o no?

—No me perdería este espectáculo por nada del mundo.

Shaoran se encargó de seguirlos en su Mercedes con Eriol de copiloto, quien no dijo ninguna palabra en el camino cuando su amigo lo obligaba a agacharse para que ni Sakura ni Yukito, que iban en un taxi más adelante, los vieran.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Ése tipo ha venido a Hong Kong para conquistar a Sakura! —exclamó Shaoran cuando ya en el centro comercial, el "tipo" como él lo llamaba, había pasado uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica— Tendremos que seguirlos más de cerca si no queremos perderlos de vista.

—Tranquila, _Nancy Drew*_ —se burló Eriol negando con la cabeza mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no largarse a reír— Si los seguimos muy de cerca nos descubrirán y no quiero ni pensar lo que Sakura haría si te ve siguiéndola.

—Muy gracioso, _Bess*_ —agregó Shaoran con sarcasmo— ¿Querrías ayudar más y hablar menos?

—Seguro —respondió Eriol encogiéndose de hombros mientras se ponían en marcha— Pero, ¿no se te ha ocurrido la posibilidad de preguntarle a Sakura directamente qué es lo que quiere Tsukishiro?

—Como si pudiera hacerlo sin que me… un momento —se interrumpió Shaoran parando bruscamente para mirar a su amigo de frente— Yo no te dije cómo se llamaba, ¿lo conoces? —cuestionó con desconcierto. Eriol le sonrió.

—Por supuesto. ¿No te había dicho ya que con Sakura éramos muy amigos en Japón?

—Entonces tú debes saber bien cuál es su relación con ese sujeto —dedujo cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha, amigo, lo único que sé es que Tsukishiro parecía un tipo agradable las veces que lo vi y que Sakura lo admiraba mucho, es todo —se defendió Eriol y luego al ver que la mirada amenazadora de Shaoran no desaparecía, agregó— Lo juro.

—Genial, ahora los hemos perdido de vista —masculló al voltearse para continuar con la persecución.

—Si fueras Sakura… ¿a qué lugar te gustaría ir? —cuestionó Eriol como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Shaoran se detuvo a pensar y luego sin dar previo aviso, comenzó a caminar.

El CEO de los hoteles Li, apresuró el paso intentando ignorar a la gente que lo señalaba descaradamente y por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería su vida el día en que saliera en los diarios que su relación con Song Jia había acabado. Pensó que seguramente sería acosado por fanáticos de la cantante que intentarían conseguir su cabeza a toda costa y que no podría salir de la casa sin tener por lo menos dos o tres guardaespaldas… por lo menos tendría la excusa perfecta para asegurarse de que Sakura no abandonara su lado en ningún momento.

—Bingo —murmuró Eriol mirando a Sakura y Yukito que acababan de entrar en una heladería.

—Vamos —dijo Shaoran arrastrándolo hacia el interior.

Ocuparon unos asientos lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación que mantendrían y como las sillas eran del tipo "sofá", no necesitaron hacer mucho para mantenerse ocultos. Shaoran parecía sumamente inquieto y de vez en cuando hacía intentos por mirar qué pasaba a sus espaldas, pero entonces Eriol lo controlaba advirtiéndole que serían descubiertos si lo hacía.

—Si ese tipo se atreve a tocarle un solo pelo a Sakura juro que le arranco los ojos —murmuró por lo bajo el de cabello castaño.

—¿Sabes Shaoran? No tendrías que pasar por todo esto si simplemente le dijeras la verdad a Sakura —comentó Eriol.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el otro con curiosidad.

—A que estás loco por tu "hermana", amigo —contestó el hombre sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro automáticamente cuando descubrió que lejos de estar refunfuñando, Shaoran parecía pensar en su consejo seriamente— ¿No… no me vas a negar lo que acabo de decir?

—No tiene caso negarlo —respondió Shaoran con voz abatida— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar ahora para escuchar lo que dicen?

—A sus órdenes mi señor —finalizó Eriol.

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! —exclamó Sakura del otro lado— El helado fue la cura de todo aquel día.

—Siempre supe que eras adicta al helado de fresa —agregó Yukito sonriéndole— Pero no estoy aquí sólo para traer recuerdos, Sakura.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella con curiosidad probando una cucharada de su helado de yogurt.

—La verdad es que he venido a Hong Kong en calidad de mensajero… de tu abuelo.

No fue necesario que Shaoran estuviera mirando para que entendiera que aquello había sido inesperado para Sakura, ya que su súbito silencio la delataba. Eriol, a su lado, articuló un "Oh" silencioso y él tuvo que aguantar las ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que le sorprendía.

—Escucha, pequeña, sé que suena bastante increíble pero tu abuelo se guardó todo el orgullo para acercarse hasta mí y pedirme el favor de ser su _mensajero_.

—Espera un momento —lo detuvo Sakura con voz grave— _Él_ acudió hasta _ti_ para que vinieras a decirme que…

—Sabe la verdad sobre tu situación en Hong Kong —declaró Yukito haciendo que tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sobresaltaran— investigando se encontró con que a ti no te iba tan bien como le decías a tus padres.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó ella con desconcierto y luego al ver la cara de duda de Yukito agregó precipitadamente— digo, no es que haya escuchado algún rumor extraño de un trabajo reciente que he tenido, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó el hombre mirándola con curiosidad, y luego con semblante más grave, agregó— El punto es, Sakura, que tu abuelo te quiere de regreso en Japón.

El salto que dio Shaoran ante esa simple frase, tuvo que ser contenido por Eriol que puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. El de cabello castaño parecía lo bastante molesto como para lanzarse en una discusión con el primero que pasara frente a sus ojos.

—No te precipites. Es necesario que escuches todo —habló Eriol cuidando no elevar el tono.

—Creo no entenderlo —declaró Sakura intentando sonar normal— ¿Podrías explicarlo _todo_, por favor?

—Bien. Después de que dejaste Japón, las cosas se pusieron bastante raras. Tu abuelo parecía culpar a tus padres de tu decisión así que se alejó de ellos alegando que lo habían _traicionado_. Sakura, tú eras su única esperanza para no tener que entregar el Imperio Amamiya a los socios, ya sabes que Touya no es precisamente su favorito desde que le confesó lo de su condición y que dejaras todo su legado atrás sólo para ir a un país extranjero a independizarte le dolió en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

Los ojos de Shaoran parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Intentando no salirse de sus casillas miró a Eriol para pedir ayuda, el hombre sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. El CEO de los hoteles Li agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que no había entendido mal.

—Pero Yukito… ¿cómo es que te pidió ayuda a ti? —preguntó Sakura con desconcierto— ¿No se suponía que te odiaba?

—Cierto —respondió el hombre sonriéndole— Pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo, entre todos, tenía las mayores probabilidades de convencerte para que regresaras a Japón.

Se hizo nuevamente un silencio tenso en el que Sakura parecía pensar seriamente sobre la posibilidad de regresar, o al menos así lo creyó Shaoran desde su escondite.

—Y en el caso hipotético de que yo regresara… ¿Cuáles serían las condiciones?

—Regresarías con tu profesión y si en el plazo de un año no has encontrado un buen trabajo, estudiarás una carrera que te permita hacerte cargo del legado de los Amamiya. Es tu familia Sakura, y te corresponde recibir esa herencia el día en que tu abuelo no pueda hacerse cargo.

Aquello fue más de lo que Shaoran pudo aguantar. Se paró ignorando por completo las miradas que Eriol le lanzaba y caminó hacia la salida sin preocuparse de no ser visto. Justo cuando había alcanzado la salida, escuchó tras él a Sakura.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Qué más no sé sobre ti, Sakura? —preguntó él mirándola con una mezcla de decepción y furia.

—¿Disculpa? No entiendo a lo que te refieres, si pudieras…

—¡Escuché todo! —interrumpió él tomándola de la muñeca para que se alejaran de las miradas curiosas y caminó con ella hasta un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para que nadie los escuchara— ¿Qué es eso de tú siendo heredera del Imperio Amamiya?

—Es parte de mi pasado en Japón, Shaoran… y no creo que sea correcto de tu parte seguir husmeando en mis conversaciones —respondió ella de forma defensiva— Además no es un asunto de importancia.

—¿Que no es un asunto de importancia? —cuestionó él con tono irritado y luego ironizó— Oh, claro que no es importante que seas la nieta de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón. Las probabilidades de que alguien te reconozca deben ser realmente pequeñas.

—¡Deja de ser tan niño, Shaoran Li! —exclamó Sakura perdiendo los estribos— Si te digo que no es de importancia es porque realmente es así. Los únicos que saben que yo era la heredera del Imperio Amamiya son mis padres y mi abuelo… ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de dejar de poner esas caras y escucharme?

—No puedes pretender que me serene después de esto, Sakura —dijo él y ella obviando su reacción, continuó.

—En un principio, mi hermano era el heredero. Siempre lo fue hasta que yo cumplí los veinte, cuando se decidió a revelar que era gay ante toda la familia —contó suspirando— Por supuesto que ni a mis padres ni a mí nos molestaban sus preferencias sexuales, pero cuando Touya decidió decírselo al abuelo… Fue un escándalo que no me gusta recordar.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…?

—El abuelo decidió de un día para otro que yo tenía más capacidades de liderazgo que mi hermano y que por lo tanto el Imperio Amamiya pasaría algún día a mis manos. En ese entonces yo ya me encontraba en la escuela de teatro y le pedí al abuelo que me dejara terminar mi carrera y ya pensaría acerca de la herencia —relató Sakura—Pero cuando me gradué se me presentó _aquella_ posibilidad de trabajo de la que ya te he hablado y decidí rechazar cualquier derecho sobre el Imperio Amamiya para poder dedicarme a lo que realmente me gustaba; la actuación. No alcancé a salir a la luz pública, ya que mi abuelo no había hecho ninguna declaración formal a los medios de prensa ni a sus propios socios. La única persona fuera de mi familia que sabe acerca de esto es la mejor amiga de mi madre y ya está.

—Y Tsukishiro —agregó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, también Yukito. Pero él es como de la familia.

—O más bien _como tu novio_ —bufó Shaoran— Por algo dijo todo eso de que él era al que más escucharías.

—No seas bobo —rió Sakura.

—Sakura —murmuró él volviéndose súbitamente pensativo. Ella lo miró con preocupación. Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la miró intensamente— No puedes irte con ese sujeto.

—Sé perfectamente bien que el contrato dice que…

—No. No estoy hablando del contrato —interrumpió Shaoran y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, agregó— Me refiero a que _tú no puedes dejarme_.

—Estás sonando como un carcelero —bromeó ella intentando apaciguar su corazón que parecía latir cada vez más rápido cuando Shaoran la miraba.

—No estoy bromeando —aseguró él tomando sus manos— No podría soportar la idea de que te marches con ese tipo… o con cualquier otro. Te necesito a mi lado y no sólo como mi hermana falsa… Puede que después de esto quieras renunciar y lo aceptaría sin poner objeciones, pero hay algo que necesitas saber.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Lo que quiero decir es que tú… tú me… —se detuvo intentado buscar las palabras y al no encontrar nada adecuado, soltó con frustración— Al diablo con eso.

Los movimientos de Shaoran para tomar su cara entre sus manos fueron tan rápidos que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió que él la besaba con tanto anhelo que creyó que moriría allí mismo en sus brazos. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre y tomó su cabello mientras le correspondía de la misma forma.

—¿Significa eso que no me dejarás por el tal Tushkishiro? —preguntó él sonriendo y separándose de ella por unos momentos para besar su nariz.

—Es Tsukishiro, Shaoran —respondió ella hablando lo más normal que le permitían las mariposas que sentía en todo el cuerpo— Y es gay.

—Claro y yo soy Elvis Presley —rió Shaoran, pero al ver que Sakura no compartía su broma, comprendió que la chica no mentía. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿De verdad es gay?

—Sí. Es la pareja de mi hermano, por eso te decía que jamás pasaría de haber sido mi amor platónico, pero como tú pareces escuchar sólo lo que quieres…

—Cariño, ¿será por esto que tendremos nuestra primera discusión como novios? —cuestionó él con atrevimiento mientras estrechaba el abrazo en el que la tenía presa.

—¿Novios? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Sí, Sakura. Novios —respondió él.

—No me lo has preguntado —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Necesito hacerlo? —cuestionó Shaoran y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de protestar, volvió a besarla. Y mientras disfrutaba de aquello, pensó que no desperdiciaría ningún momento con Sakura, incluso cuando sabía que aquello no sería tan fácil dado las circunstancias en que se encontraban y más específicamente, el contrato que los encadenaba.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **me tardé menos de lo esperado, creo… no sé qué tan bien habrá quedado porque lo hice anoche luego de que un trabajo de neurología ocupara todas mis neuronas xD En fin…

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se imaginaban a lo que iba Yukito? Ahora expliqué por qué Sakura no sobrevivía simplemente con el dinero de su herencia como alguien me preguntó en un review… Eso de la obsesión de Tomoyo con la limpieza lo puse porque me acordé de mi hermana, que cuando fue el terremoto no soltaba los desinfectantes y los guantes de puros nervios… Me pareció tan gracioso después que necesitaba hacerlo presente en algún momento.

Y ahora los quiero a todos celebrando porque POR FIN se decidieron a "sincerarse" sin muchas palabras la verdad pero qué importa, ¡Son felices!

Algunas aclaraciones: Nancy Drew es un personaje de libro, una chica detective y Bess es su mejor amiga, por eso cuando Eriol le dice a Shaoran "Nancy Drew" él le responde llamándolo Bess :D

Debo agradecerles por todos sus reviews :) Me sentí muy emocionada al saber que muchas habían visto "My Girl" y de todas formas les había parecido bueno el fic :D Gracias a:

_Misaki1497_

_Mitsuko 2000_

_Princesa Sakura_

_Yoplumau_

_Ale H_

_Eddakki_

_Syaoran'n'SakuRocks_

_Mimi-serenety_

_Sasha Kinoli_

_Any_

_Cibel05_

_Astrizk_

_Moonlight-Li_

_Sele Kiev_

_Mizuno Otto_

_Bruzzxa-k_

_Kata_

_Flor Cereza Oscura_

_Susan90_

_Hadita-lp_

_Sisi_

_Eliza-UchihaLi_

_Cainat06_

Estaré esperando más que ansiosa sus comentarios, felicitaciones, críticas, dudas, etc. Recuerden que sus reviews son mi salario xD

Besos!

Kitty_  
_


	11. Adiós, Shaoran

—_Sakura —murmuró él volviéndose súbitamente pensativo. Ella lo miró con preocupación. Shaoran levantó la cabeza y la miró intensamente— No puedes irte con ese sujeto._

—_Sé perfectamente bien que el contrato dice que…_

—_No. No estoy hablando del contrato —interrumpió Shaoran y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, agregó— Me refiero a que tú no puedes dejarme._

—_Estás sonando como un carcelero —bromeó ella intentando apaciguar su corazón que parecía latir cada vez más rápido cuando Shaoran la miraba._

—_No estoy bromeando —aseguró él tomando sus manos— No podría soportar la idea de que te marches con ese tipo… o con cualquier otro. Te necesito a mi lado y no sólo como mi hermana falsa… Puede que después de esto quieras renunciar y lo aceptaría sin poner objeciones, pero hay algo que necesitas saber._

—_No entiendo qué quieres decir._

—_Lo que quiero decir es que tú… tú me… —se detuvo intentado buscar las palabras y al no encontrar nada adecuado, soltó con frustración— Al diablo con eso._

_Los movimientos de Shaoran para tomar su cara entre sus manos fueron tan rápidos que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió que él la besaba con tanto anhelo que creyó que moriría allí mismo en sus brazos. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre y tomó su cabello mientras le correspondía de la misma forma._

—_¿Significa eso que no me dejarás por el tal Tushkishiro? —preguntó él sonriendo y separándose de ella por unos momentos para besar su nariz._

—_Es Tsukishiro, Shaoran —respondió ella hablando lo más normal que le permitían las mariposas que sentía en todo el cuerpo— Y es gay._

—_Claro y yo soy Elvis Presley —rió Shaoran, pero al ver que Sakura no compartía su broma, comprendió que la chica no mentía. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿De verdad es gay?_

—_Sí. Es la pareja de mi hermano, por eso te decía que jamás pasaría de haber sido mi amor platónico, pero como tú pareces escuchar sólo lo que quieres…_

—_Cariño, ¿será por esto que tendremos nuestra primera discusión como novios? —cuestionó él con atrevimiento mientras estrechaba el abrazo en el que la tenía presa._

—_¿Novios? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja. _

—_Sí, Sakura. Novios —respondió él._

—_No me lo has preguntado —dijo ella sonriendo._

—_¿Necesito hacerlo? —cuestionó Shaoran y antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de protestar, volvió a besarla. Y mientras disfrutaba de aquello, pensó que no desperdiciaría ningún momento con Sakura, incluso cuando sabía que aquello no sería tan fácil dado las circunstancias en que se encontraban y más específicamente, el contrato que los encadenaba._

**Capítulo X**

_**Adiós Shaoran**_

—Por fin llegan —dijo Tomoyo cuando aquella tarde de domingo Shaoran y Sakura se presentaron en su departamento para cenar.

—Lo lamento mucho —se disculpó Sakura abrazando a su amiga con alegría por la noticia que le había dado la noche anterior mientras hablaban por teléfono.

—Lo siento Daidouji, ya debes saber cómo es de difícil sacar a Sakura de la cama —agregó Shaoran.

—Así que tuviste que sacarla de la cama —comentó Eriol maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a la entrada.

—¡No me refería a eso! —exclamó el otro visiblemente ruborizado y medio tartamudeando agregó— E-estaba durmiendo una siesta.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sakura confundida.

—Si Sakura no hubiese hecho esa pregunta probablemente no te hubiese creído amigo —rió Eriol palmeándole la espalda a Shaoran que intentaba controlarse.

—¿Me ayudas a hacer el postre? —preguntó Tomoyo a la chica que seguía observándolos sin entender nada— Estoy segura de que los chicos tendrán bastante de qué conversar.

—Cla-claro —respondió ella no muy segura.

En la cocina, Sakura observaba sonriendo todos los movimientos de Tomoyo y es que se le notaba en la cara lo feliz que se encontraba por su reciente reconciliación con Eriol. Pensó en que ambos hacían una bonita pareja y que definitivamente Eriol había tenido razón al predecir que su relación sería más fuerte si Sakura no intercedía por él ya que por lo poco que había visto ya parecían una pareja de recién casados.

—¿En qué o quién piensas tanto, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo sacando del horno una masa.

—En que estoy feliz de que hayas decidido confiar en Eriol. —respondió ella sonriéndole abiertamente.

—La verdad es que no hubiese sido posible sin tu ayuda —admitió Tomoyo mientras esparcía manjar sobre la masa y comenzaba a enrollarla— Si no hubiese sido por ti probablemente ni hubiese pensado en la probabilidad de escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aunque quizás hubiese resultado más fácil aún si me hubieses dicho que tú eras la heredera de los Amamiya.

—¡¿Ya lo sabes? —se escandalizó Sakura.

—Por supuesto —asintió Tomoyo sin dejar de sonreír— Me lo ha dicho Eriol esta tarde antes de que los invitáramos a cenar.

—¿Y no me odias? —preguntó ella con algo de inseguridad.

—Sabes que no —respondió su amiga— Me sorprendió que no me dijeras nada, pero entonces Eriol me explicó toda la situación.

—Gracias a dios. No sabes el alivio que me da saber que no tendré que seguir pensando en una forma de decírtelo, Tomoyo. A decir verdad pensé que te lo tomarías mal y que quizás no me creerías.

—Claro que les creo, Sakura. Además, recuerda que sé todo sobre ti y nunca me hablaste sobre Eriol, si realmente ustedes hubiesen tenido algo estoy segura de que me lo habrías contado al no saber mi relación con él… Lo que aún no puedo creer es que tu cabello haya estado tan corto en ese entonces… debes prometerme que no volverás a cortarlo ¿si?

—Prometido —aseguró ella levantando su mano derecha en señal del cierre de un pacto. Luego, sonriendo, agregó— a decir verdad yo también tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Qué tú y Shaoran están saliendo? —se adelantó Tomoyo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Oh, te conozco demasiado, Sakurita. Lo supe en cuanto entraron por esa puerta todos sonrientes y con los ojos brillantes… ¡Felicitaciones!

—Gracias —respondió Sakura sonriendo, entonces volvió a mirar seriamente a su amiga— ¿Pero cómo fue su reconciliación?

_**Flash Back de Tomoyo**_

Cuando Tomoyo Daidouji llegó al hotel Li y más precisamente al piso en el que su ex novio se estaba quedando, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que por el contrario de lo que pensaba, no le dieron ganas de salir corriendo ni evitar la situación, sino que se llenó de energías y fuerzas para poder escuchar de una vez por todas lo que Eriol tenía que decir.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación 1509 agradecida por tener los suficientes contactos en ese hotel como para que la dejaran pasar sin avisarle al cliente que tenía visita, y esperó hasta que escuchó que alguien se acercaba a la entrada.

—Tomoyo —murmuró boquiabierto el joven al verla parada frente a él— ¿Qué…?

Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que Eriol iba a preguntar, Tomoyo nunca lo supo porque lejos de lo que cualquiera de los dos pensara, la joven mujer se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con anhelo, entonces, justo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, se separó de él y lo observó por un par de segundos que les parecieron eternos.

—Lo siento, necesitaba hacer eso si quiero estar concentrada y tranquila para poder escucharte —se excusó ella.

Él la miró con desconcierto y luego suspiró con algo similar a la decepción. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y la invitó a sentarse en el cómodo sofá de cuero.

—La verdad es que no tengo mucho más que decir —confesó él sentándose junto a ella.

—No me importa —soltó Tomoyo— di todo lo que quieras decir ahora, este es el momento.

Eriol la observó fijamente por unos segundos más, tomó sus manos y se las besó con devoción.

—En mi defensa puedo decir que si no te hubiese conocido a ti Tomoyo Daidouji, jamás hubiese entendido tan bien _qué_ y _cómo_ es el amor —comenzó él acariciando con sus pulgares sus delicadas manos— también puedo decir que te amé más que a cualquier persona en este mundo… y sigo haciéndolo. Sólo me resta decir que deseo que te quede claro que jamás fuiste un mero juego y que sigo creyendo que eres la mujer de mi vida, con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días. No tengo pruebas irrefutables que comprueben mi inocencia, decidir si soy culpable o no está en tus manos, yo me conformaré con lo que sea que escojas, sólo espero que tu decisión te conduzca a la felicidad.

_**Fin Flash Back de Tomoyo**_

—¿Y qué sucedió luego? —preguntó Sakura con impaciencia. Se encontraba completamente absorta en la romántica historia de su amiga.

—Bueno, luego yo… a decir verdad mis hormonas… —comenzó nerviosamente y al ver que Sakura no entendía, confesó rápidamente— Lo besé y terminamos en el sofá, _tú ya sabes cómo_.

Los labios de Sakura formaron una perfecta "o" al entender la indirecta de su amiga.

—Por lo menos la biología fue sabia al ayudarte a tomar la decisión —rió Sakura.

La cena transcurrió tranquila con ocasionales bromas hechas en su mayoría por Eriol y Tomoyo que cada vez que podían intentaban poner nerviosos a sus invitados. Sakura por su parte casi se atraganta al escuchar decir a Eriol algo de que "debían ser innovadores para que _eso_ no se volviera aburrido", mientras que su novio se apresuraba a replicarle con un sabio _'cállate, Hiraguizawa'. _

Cuando al día siguiente tía Xiu llegó al segundo piso de la casa, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura y a Shaoran sonrojados fuertemente, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a avisar a la chica que había una llamada para ella. Sakura, sin poder simular su nerviosismo, siguió a la mujer intentando olvidar que habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos ya que si no hubiese sido por su agudo oído, seguramente tía Xiu los hubiese encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora y que se pasaba de los límites de la hermandad.

—¿Diga? —contestó la chica cogiendo el auricular que Lien le ofrecía.

—Tengo información que te conviene saber, Sakura —dijo en seguida la voz del otro lado de la línea y a Sakura le bastaron sólo un par de segundos para saber de quién se trataba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la de cabello castaño con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no pintaba bien y mucho menos viniendo de Song Jia, la ex novia de Shaoran.

—No seas impaciente —contestó la cantante— Nos reuniremos hoy por la tarde. Te enviaré los detalles por mensaje y más te vale que _Xiao Lang_ no sepa nada de esto ¿te queda claro?

No alcanzó a responder pues la comunicación se había cortado. Intentó no rendirse ante el pánico, pero aquella llamada no podía significar absolutamente nada bueno y le aterrorizaba el hecho de no saber sobre qué quería hablar Jia. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse e intentó pensar que quizás sólo deseaba hablar con ella para que intercediera y la ayudara a reconciliarse con Shaoran.

—¿Pasó algo en especial? —preguntó Shaoran con preocupación cuando minutos más tarde se encontraban encerrados en su habitación sentados el uno al lado del otro— Desde que cogiste esa llamada estás como ausente, ¿quién era?

—Era de una compañía de seguros —mintió ella sabiendo que su mentira apestaba— Pero no es por la llamada que estoy así… es sólo que me puse a pensar en cuánto extraño a mi familia.

—¿Piensas regresar a Japón? —preguntó él besando su frente mientras ella se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

—No, estoy bien aquí… así —respondió Sakura sonriendo.

—Sakura, si realmente los extrañas podríamos programar un "viaje de negocios" a Japón.

—¿De veras puedes hacer eso? —preguntó ella con ilusión, pero entonces agregó con pesar— No me gustaría causarte tantas molestias, Shaoran, después de todo si hacemos un movimiento en falso alguien podría sospechar.

—No es una molestia —aseguró él tomando sus manos— Además en cualquier momento tendré que viajar a Tokio. Falta poco para la apertura del nuevo hotel.

—Será mejor que baje si no queremos ser descubiertos —anunció Sakura poniéndose de pie— No es muy normal que nos la pasemos la mayor parte del tiempo en el segundo piso ¿no crees?

—Lástima que sea el único lugar seguro para estar juntos —suspiró, luego se paró frente a ella y la besó por sorpresa.

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó sonrojada.

—Soy tu novio, tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros y luego volviendo a abrazarla— ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el día libre y tenemos una cita?

—Debes hablar más bajo o alguien nos oirá —advirtió ella conteniendo la risa que le causaba la actitud de Shaoran— ¿Cómo pretendes tener una cita con tu hermana?

—Podemos disfrazarnos e ir a algún parque de diversiones o mejor aún a Lantau… hace tiempo que quieres conocer la isla ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero… he quedado con Tomoyo esta tarde —mintió sintiéndose horriblemente mal— Ya sabes, charlas de chicas.

—Entonces dejémoslo para mañana —propuso él poniéndose la chaqueta sobre la camisa a rayas azul.

—Mañana será perfecto

Sakura sabía que aquella sensación de cosquilleo constante no la dejaría por un segundo mientras estuviera con él y era algo tan agradable que le costó trabajo inventar una excusa para acudir a su no deseada cita.

Cuando llegó al parque que la cantante le había indicado, fue capaz de reconocerla en seguida sentada en una de las bancas cerca de la pileta, nadie iría tan exageradamente encubierta con gorro incluido en un día de tanto calor. Se sentó junto a ella e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Realmente la puntualidad no es lo tuyo —comentó Song Jia acomodándose las gafas que llevaba como parte de su disfraz.

—Lo siento, surgió un problema antes de salir —se excusó Sakura.

—Debe haber involucrado a Xiao Lang para que tardaras tanto —comentó la otra con sarcasmo, entonces le entregó a Sakura un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con desconfianza antes de tomarlo.

—No es una bomba… no por lo menos en el sentido literal. Ábrelo, te interesará lo que hay dentro.

Cuando Sakura abrió el sobre, por algún motivo las manos le temblaban, sacó uno de los tantos papeles que había dentro y contuvo un grito de sorpresa que estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas al ver su propia foto con sus datos reales.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó intentando mantener la calma frente a Jia.

—¿Es que estás ciega o algo? _Eso, _Sakura Kinomoto, es una prueba fehaciente de que eres una farsa —declaró la cantante tensando la mandíbula— Me encargué de averiguar sobre ti cuando me di cuenta de que Xiao Lang actuaba raro cada vez que estaba contigo, llámalo instinto si quieres pero algo en mi me decía que tú no podías ser Fuutie Li.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto? Si quisieras destruirme deberías hacerlo público.

—Oh, no, no soy tan básica como tú, señorita Kinomoto. Mi propósito es distinto al que piensas. —hizo una pausa en la cual sonrió con sorna y continuó— Tú eres la causa de mi ruptura con Xiao Lang, y como culpable lo pagarás.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir, Jia —aseguró Sakura entrando en pánico, aquello cada vez parecía peor.

—Si yo no puedo tener a Xiao Lang conmigo, tu tampoco podrás tenerlo —declaró— Te quiero hoy mismo fuera de la casa y la vida de los Li, de no ser así me encargaré de que este mismo sobre esté mañana a primera hora en el escritorio de la abuela y bueno en manos de los mejores periodistas.

Le tomó solo unos segundos darse cuenta de que Jia era mucho más astuta y malvada de lo que pensaba. Intentó buscar una solución anexa, una propuesta que las llevara a un acuerdo con el que ambas quedaran conformes pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible ya que lo que la cantante y Sakura querían tenía el mismo nombre; Shaoran Li.

Suspiró sabiendo que no tenía elección, si se quedaba y la abuela Li se enteraba de la farsa… no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería.

—¿De veras harás algo tan bajo como eso?

—Que no te quepa duda —aseguró Jia.

—Dame hasta mañana y te prometo que desapareceré, pero por favor Jia, por el amor que alguna vez tuviste por Shaoran, desaparece tú también de su vida. No lo busques ni intentes recuperarlo.

—Creo que se te olvida quién tiene el control de la situación en este momento, Sakura. No estás en posición para pedirme algo, será mejor que seas obediente y acates lo que digo —cortó con seriedad la otra y luego poniéndose de pié le alcanzó un sobre blanco— Es un pasaje para que regreses a Japón. Tómalo como la paga que Shaoran te iba a dar al terminar tus servicios.

—No lo quiero —aseguró Sakura apretando los dientes.

—¿Segura? Ten en cuenta que si Shaoran y tú se vuelven a encontrar…

—Regresaré a Japón —afirmó— Pero no lo haré con tu malintencionada ayuda.

—Como desees, pero vete pronto o ya sabes qué sucederá —finalizó la cantante marchándose con el sobre en la mano.

Cuando la perdió de vista comprendió que aquello significaba darle un fin a su historia con la familia Li y sobre todo con Shaoran. Necesitaba pensar en una excusa que le permitiera marcharse sin levantar sospechas y una forma de que _él_ no se enterara hasta que fuera tarde. Tomó su móvil y digitó el número de Tomoyo.

—¡Sakura!—contestó la dulce voz de su incondicional amiga. A través del tono que usaba se podía notar lo feliz que se encontraba luego de su reconciliación con Eriol.

—¿Qué tal si me muestras ese whisky que dijiste que tenías?

—Oh, no, esto es grave… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que te vaya a recoger? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No, no es necesario, estoy cerca de tu edificio así que estaré allí en un momento… claro si es que no estás ocupada.

El camino hasta el lugar en el que había vivido hasta antes de conocer a Shaoran Li y su familia, se le hizo más largo de lo que pensaba, quizás porque a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos tristes que acababan siempre en lo mismo; una despedida para siempre del hombre que no la dejaba ni en sueños.

Resultaba increíblemente ridícula la situación. La vida, para variar, le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ella no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

—¡Oh, por dios, esa cara no significa nada bueno! —exclamó Tomoyo en cuanto le abrió la puerta a su amiga.

—Lamento molestarte Tomoyo —se disculpó la otra sentándose en el sofá más cercano.

—No digas tonterías, Sakura Kinomoto —le reprochó la joven— Cuéntame que es lo que te ha sucedido para que estés así… Pensé que te vería más feliz ahora que estás junto a Li.

Ese fue el momento en que las emociones de Sakura se desbordaron y sus lágrimas empaparon su cara. Se abrazó con fuerza de Tomoyo y lloró hasta que sintió que la opresión de su pecho era más liviana, aunque no desaparecía por completo.

—Es increíble como una persona puede ser tan malvada —logró murmurar ahogando un sollozo— Y no lo digo exagerando. ¡Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera llegar a ese extremo!

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Tomoyo con confusión.

—Me amenazó, Tomoyo. Song Jia me amenazó con revelar un terrible secreto si yo no dejo ir a Shaoran… Me pidió que dejara su casa, ¡Incluso me estaba dando un boleto de avión para regresar a Japón! —exclamó con indignación, luego sintiendo que los ojos le escocían nuevamente, agregó— Lo peor es que no tengo salida, debo obedecerle aunque no quiera… ¿Sabes lo terrible que será despedirme de Shaoran?

—¡Esa mujer es una bruja! —exclamó la otra cuando se recuperó de la impresión— Pero, ¿no has pensado en que quizás lo mejor sea consultarlo con _el implicado _primero? Tal vez a él se le ocurra algo, después de todo conoce a la mujerzuela desde hace más tiempo.

—Es una de las cosas que me impidió hacer. No puedo hablar de esto con Shaoran, debo manejarlo por mi misma.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —preguntó Tomoyo intentando comprender la situación.

—Hablaré con Yukito y le pediré que me lleve de regreso. Esta noche, cuando Shaoran se vaya a dormir pretendo hablar con la abuela y tía Xiu para excusarme por irme tan repentinamente.

—¿No te despedirás de él?

—No creo ser capaz de decirle adiós sin llorar, tal vez sería mejor no verlo para no preocuparlo o fingir que no lo quiero, después de todo de eso se trata mi trabajo ¿no? Fingir algo que no soy.

—Eso sería muy cruel, no es justo para él que te vayas sin verlo primero. Yo opino que deberías despedirte de una forma indirecta, algo como invitarlo a cenar esta noche o llevarlo a ver una película —propuso Tomoyo.

—¿De veras crees que será mejor de esa forma? —cuestionó Sakura con un poco de duda.

—Por supuesto, si no fuera así no estaría diciéndotelo —sonrió su amiga— Así tendrías la oportunidad de hacerle saber cómo te sientes para que luego no desconfíe tan rápido, quizás hasta deduzca que tuviste una razón oculta para irte tan de repente.

—Tal vez tienes razón —hipó— Pero debería intentar tranquilizarme primero.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el hotel de la familia Li, Shaoran se paseaba preocupado alrededor de su escritorio. Estaba intranquilo y no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre qué era lo que lo tenía así, incluso cuando sonó el teléfono se sobresaltó exageradamente y corrió a contestar.

—¿Diga?

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la línea.

—Sakura, tu voz se escucha rara… ¿has bebido? —preguntó él con extrañeza al darse cuenta de lo agudo que hablaba su novia.

—Sólo un par de cervezas con Tomoyo —respondió ella riendo.

—Está bien. Espérame allí, te pasaré a buscar para que nos vayamos a casa…

—¡No! —interrumpió Sakura— Digo, pasa a recogerme pero no quiero ir a casa aún, vayamos a comer a algún lugar, yo invito.

—Sabes que tus invitaciones no me dan confianza —sonrió él con ternura— Será mejor que yo invite.

—No, de veras que quiero invitar yo esta noche, Shaoran. Quiero que sea algo especial.

—Está bien —dijo resignándose— espérame con Tomoyo, yo te llamaré cuando esté abajo.

—Estaré esperando… y será mejor que no te pierdas —advirtió Sakura intentando bromear para no sonar tan rara.

Sakura cortó la llamada antes de que él pudiera replicarle con un "no soy yo el que se pierde", así que resignado tomó su chaqueta y maletín. Tomó su móvil para guardarlo y se quedó mirando por unos segundos la fotografía de ambos que tenía como fondo de pantalla.

—Dié, ya me voy —anunció a su secretaria antes de dejar la oficina. La mujer lo miró con confusión.

—Está bien, señor, pero ¿ha sucedido algo?

—No, es sólo que iré a cenar con Sakura —respondió él entendiendo que se extrañaba porque era demasiado temprano como para que él dejara el trabajo— Tú también puedes irte,

—Oh, no señor muchas gracias pero aún me faltan algunos papeles que

—Está bien, pero si no son urgentes te puedes retirar… Nos vemos mañana —finalizó jovialmente mientras se despedía con la mano y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

A pesar de que sentía un poco más liviano, el sentimiento de inquietud regresó a él cuando pasó a buscar a Sakura la que a pesar de intentar actuar con normalidad no podía evitar un dejo de tristeza en algunos momentos.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Shaoran con preocupación mientras la observaba con cuidado.

—No —negó ella— ¿Puedo prender la radio?

—Por supuesto —respondió él.

Sakura presionó el botón de encender, pero se arrepintió en seguida al escuchar la voz de Song Jia interpretando una balada. Ambos se miraron algo incómodos y Shaoran se apresuró a apagar el aparato.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Escoge tú un lugar —pidió ella— No me importa si es el restaurant más caro de la ciudad, sólo escoge el que más quieras.

—En serio estás extraña —rió él— Bueno, ya se me ocurrió el lugar perfecto.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta dónde se estaban estacionando, tuvo que aguantar lanzar un grito de sorpresa. Shaoran la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó ella completamente asombrada.

—Porque dijiste que te gustaba este lugar y bueno, aquí fue donde cenamos juntos por primera vez. Además, para ser sincero… La comida aquí no era _tan_ mala —admitió y Sakura lo besó sorpresivamente— ¿Y eso?

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido, se bajó del vehículo y entró en el lugar donde comerían… por última vez.

—Sakura, no quiero ser demasiado insistente pero… —comenzó él una vez que iban en la mitad de sus platos— … estás realmente extraña. Casi no has comido y aunque sonrías en cada momento no son tus sonrisas habituales, ¿Me contarás que te ha sucedido?

Sakura se movió inquieta en su puesto, sabía que había llegado la hora de su despedida indirecta. Intentó no pensar demasiado en que a partir del día siguiente ya no podría ver a Shaoran porque si no se sacaba esa inquietud de la cabeza probablemente se pondría a llorar delante de él y eso era lo último que quería.

—Te quiero —comenzó ella sonriendo con dulzura— Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Sakura —respondió él sonriéndole de regreso.

—Nunca, pero nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño a menos que fuese _extremadamente_ necesario, esto también debes saberlo ¿verdad?

—Con ese corazón que tienes sólo sabes hacer feliz a las personas… me haces feliz a mí, y conociéndote no eres capaz de dañar ni a una mosca.

—Cuando llegué a Hong Kong sólo pensaba en qué tan bien me iría en el trabajo, cuánto ganaría y que tan famosa me haría. Jamás pensé que encontraría personas tan valiosas en un país extranjero, la amistad de Tomoyo, el cariño nainai, Meiling y hasta tía Xiu y por supuesto, nunca creí que este sería el lugar donde conocería el amor

Se detuvo un segundo para observarlo detenidamente, quería memorizar su rostro, los ojos café claro más bonitos que había visto, el cabello color chocolate que siempre se encontraba desordenado sin importar lo que su dueño hiciera, el mentón fuerte y perfectamente alineado…

—Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he podido conocer en toda mi vida, Shaoran Li y no creo que haya alguien más en este mundo que se parezca a ti. Todo hubiese sido completamente perfecto si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma, entonces podrías haberme presentado como tu novia ante tu familia sin ningún problema y no habría ningún obstáculo entre nosotros.

—Ahora entiendo porque te ves tan afligida —dijo él besando sus manos— Tienes miedo de que nos descubran y terminemos separados, pero yo te aseguro que eso no va a pasar. Debes estar tranquila, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Además, si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma quizás ni me habría dado el tiempo de acercarme a ti, ya sabes como era yo hasta antes de conocerte.

—Shaoran yo…

—No —interrumpió el aludido— Te prohíbo preocuparte de forma innecesaria, ahora pagaremos la cuenta y nos iremos a casa a dormir, mañana nos vamos de viaje a Lantau y todo lo malo se habrá ido de tu cabeza para el final del día.

Ella asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Sería mejor para ambos que no hubieran despedidas, quizás de esa forma sus corazones conseguirían recuperarse más rápido del golpe que recibirían al verse separados.

Antes de subir en su carro lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía, memorizando su calidez y su aroma. Shaoran, aunque se encontraba sorprendido por esa demostración de afecto tan pública, le correspondió y acarició su cabello para demostrarle que estaba allí por ella y para ella.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Nos queremos y eso es lo único que debería importarnos. Ya verás que mañana todo estará bien.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **¡Vacaciones! Sí, por fin las esperadas y merecidas vacaciones de verano. Como ya tengo tiempo libre espero actualizar más rápido, incluso ya debería terminar la historia antes de marzo, así que no se preocupen que la sigo sí o sí aunque avance tres líneas por día cuando me dan bloqueos de inspiración.

¿Qué les ha parecido el capi? Deben querer ponerme bajo una guillotina por esto de la separación… pero paciencia chicos que todos los problemas en este mundo se arreglan =).

_Ania Hiuga_

_Alessandra Li_

_Sakura-Hillary_

_Aracelli_

_Ceciali_

_Menthis Isis Gea_

_Samihime_

_Hinamori-Hitsuyaga_

_Cote21_

_Princesa Sakura_

_Saku-suzumiya_

_Mimi-serenity_

_Any_

_Lilupixie_

_Adrys_

_Nathii07_

_Cainat06_

_Mizuno Otto_

_Astrizk_

_Moonlight-Li_

_Eddakki_

_Paola_

_Sisi_

_Kimmy kim_

_Didi_

_Sasha Kinoli_

_Kendrix Astrix_

_Bruzzxa-k_

_Tulipán_

Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Ahora los releí todos para darme animos de continuar con el siguiente capi.

Abrazos y besos!

P.D: lamento no poder escribir más pero son casi las 3 de la mañana y mi barra espaciadora suena demasiado xd


	12. Una conversación necesaria

**Hermanos por contrato**

En el capítulo anterior…

"—_¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Shaoran con preocupación mientras la observaba con cuidado._

—_No —negó ella— ¿Puedo prender la radio?_

—_Por supuesto —respondió él._

_Sakura presionó el botón de encender, pero se arrepintió en seguida al escuchar la voz de Song Jia interpretando una balada. Ambos se miraron algo incómodos y Shaoran se apresuró a apagar el aparato._

—_¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Shaoran._

—_Escoge tú un lugar —pidió ella— No me importa si es el restaurant más caro de la ciudad, sólo escoge el que más quieras._

—_En serio estás extraña —rió él— Bueno, ya se me ocurrió el lugar perfecto._

_Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta dónde se estaban estacionando, tuvo que aguantar lanzar un grito de sorpresa. Shaoran la miró con una gran sonrisa._

—_¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó ella completamente asombrada._

—_Porque dijiste que te gustaba este lugar y bueno, aquí fue donde cenamos juntos por primera vez. Además, para ser sincero… La comida aquí no era__tan__mala —admitió y Sakura lo besó sorpresivamente— ¿Y eso?_

—_Me dieron ganas de hacerlo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido, se bajó del vehículo y entró en el lugar donde comerían… por última vez._

—_Sakura, no quiero ser demasiado insistente pero… —comenzó él una vez que iban en la mitad de sus platos— … estás realmente extraña. Casi no has comido y aunque sonrías en cada momento no son tus sonrisas habituales, ¿Me contarás que te ha sucedido?_

_Sakura se movió inquieta en su puesto, sabía que había llegado la hora de su despedida indirecta. Intentó no pensar demasiado en que a partir del día siguiente ya no podría ver a Shaoran porque si no se sacaba esa inquietud de la cabeza probablemente se pondría a llorar delante de él y eso era lo último que quería._

—_Te quiero —comenzó ella sonriendo con dulzura— Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

—_Claro que lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Sakura —respondió él sonriéndole de regreso._

—_Nunca, pero nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño a menos que fuese__extremadamente__necesario, esto también debes saberlo ¿verdad?_

—_Con ese corazón que tienes sólo sabes hacer feliz a las personas… me haces feliz a mí, y conociéndote no eres capaz de dañar ni a una mosca._

—_Cuando llegué a Hong Kong sólo pensaba en qué tan bien me iría en el trabajo, cuánto ganaría y que tan famosa me haría. Jamás pensé que encontraría personas tan valiosas en un país extranjero, la amistad de Tomoyo, el cariño nainai, Meiling y hasta tía Xiu y por supuesto, nunca creí que este sería el lugar donde conocería el amor_

_Se detuvo un segundo para observarlo detenidamente, quería memorizar su rostro, los ojos café claro más bonitos que había visto, el cabello color chocolate que siempre se encontraba desordenado sin importar lo que su dueño hiciera, el mentón fuerte y perfectamente alineado…_

—_Eres el hombre más extraordinario que he podido conocer en toda mi vida, Shaoran Li y no creo que haya alguien más en este mundo que se parezca a ti. Todo hubiese sido completamente perfecto si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma, entonces podrías haberme presentado como tu novia ante tu familia sin ningún problema y no habría ningún obstáculo entre nosotros._

—_Ahora entiendo porque te ves tan afligida —dijo él besando sus manos— Tienes miedo de que nos descubran y terminemos separados, pero yo te aseguro que eso no va a pasar. Debes estar tranquila, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Además, si nos hubiésemos conocido de otra forma quizás ni me habría dado el tiempo de acercarme a ti, ya sabes como era yo hasta antes de conocerte._

—_Shaoran yo…_

—_No —interrumpió el aludido— Te prohíbo preocuparte de forma innecesaria, ahora pagaremos la cuenta y nos iremos a casa a dormir, mañana nos vamos de viaje a Lantau y todo lo malo se habrá ido de tu cabeza para el final del día._

_Ella asintió y lo siguió en silencio. Sería mejor para ambos que no hubieran despedidas, quizás de esa forma sus corazones conseguirían recuperarse más rápido del golpe que recibirían al verse separados._

_Antes de subir en su carro lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía, memorizando su calidez y su aroma. Shaoran, aunque se encontraba sorprendido por esa demostración de afecto tan pública, le correspondió y acarició su cabello para demostrarle que estaba allí por ella y para ella._

—_Tranquila, Sakura. Nos queremos y eso es lo único que debería importarnos. Ya verás que mañana todo estará bien."_

**Capítulo XI**

_**Una conversación necesaria**_

Se desplomó sobre la cama con la cabeza entre las manos y lanzó un gran suspiro al aire. El repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana logró tranquilizarla por un momento, pero entonces recordó dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

_**Flash Back**_

_La casa de su abuelo era tal cual la recordaba. Imponente y hermosa, rodeada de árboles que en ese momento se encontraban deshojados por la llegada del invierno. Sakura inhaló profundo, siempre le había gustado cómo se sentía el aire en el campo, y entonces caminó hacia la entrada. _

_Ya habían pasado cinco días desde su llegada de Hong Kong y debido a su pésimo estado de ánimo, había postergado la visita que debía hacer a su abuelo. El anciano hombre no parecía demasiado contento con postergar su reunión, pero en el fondo comprendía que pasaría un tiempo hasta que Sakura se acostumbrara nuevamente a Japón._

_No fue necesario tocar la puerta, porque antes de que terminara de subir la escalinata una persona del servicio ya le había abierto. En silencio la condujo por los largos y tortuosos pasillos de la casa hasta una habitación que parecía ser una biblioteca. Allí, sentado tras un gran escritorio de roble, se encontraba su abuelo leyendo el periódico._

—_Señor, la señorita ha llegado —anunció la mujer que la había guiado y acto seguido se retiró._

—_Sakura —sonrió el hombre acentuando las arrugas de su cara— por fin te has decidido a venir._

—_Sí, abuelo. Lo lamento mucho, yo… _

—_No te preocupes, todos tenemos nuestros problemas. Siéntate, siéntate —apremió._

_Sakura obedeció en seguida. Desde la cómoda silla podía ver el paisaje que había tras el ventanal y se arrepintió de no llevar una cámara consigo para captarlo. Miró dentro de la habitación y se entretuvo observando un cuadro en especial. En él había una niña de unos 9 años, el cabello lo llevada en trenzas color azabache y sus ojos verdes brillaban tanto que parecía como si en cualquier momento fuese a pestañear._

—_Es tu madre —explicó el señor Amamiya al seguir la mirada de su nieta._

—_Lo imaginé —respondió Sakura— nunca antes había entrado a este lugar._

—_Cuando venías de visita eras demasiado pequeña —se excusó él— Pero ahora ya eres todo una mujer y déjame decirte cuan orgulloso estoy de ti. Sabes bien que en un principio no me gustó la idea de que te fueras del país de forma tan repentina, pero al ver que pudiste arreglártelas por tu cuenta… eres realmente valiente, pequeña._

_Sakura esbozó una sonrisa de tristeza. Si hubiese sido realmente valiente…_

—_Sakura, te cité porque tenemos que hablar._

—_Lo sé, abuelo. La condición de que Yukito me trajera de regreso era que yo me hiciera cargo de tu empresa y lo haré, no te preocupes._

—_Me alegra saber que eres una mujer de palabra —sonrió el hombre, y entonces agregó— Pero en realidad el joven Tsukishiro te mintió por petición mía._

—_¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella confundida._

—_Los años me han hecho más obstinado de lo que solía ser. Tuve que perderte a ti y a tu hermano para darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. —el abuelo dio un suspiro y continuó con su relato— Meses después de que te fueras a Hong Kong, lo comprendí todo. Me acerqué a tu hermano y le pedí que me perdonara, me costó mucho tiempo hacer que confiara en mi nuevamente pero cuando lo logré me comentó lo mucho que deseaba seguir con el legado de la familia_

—_Pero entonces si Touya desea dirigir el Imperio Amamiya y usted lo aprueba ¿Por qué…?_

—_¿Conoces la "Academia Julliard"? —preguntó él y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al imaginar lo que estaba por suceder— Sucede que un buen amigo me contó sobre su nieta que está estudiando allí, Naoko Yanaguisawa, creo que la conoces… Bueno, mi amigo terminó por convencerme de que Julliard era lo mejor en música, actuación y artes, por supuesto como es la mejor son bastante exigentes, pero confío en tus capacidades pequeña. _

—_Abuelo, tu…_

—_Sí —afirmó el hombre sin esperar a que su nieta terminara de formular la pregunta— Te estoy dando la opción de que vayas a Nueva York a cumplir tus sueños. Yo me haré responsable de todos tus gastos, esta vez no quiero que te falte nada. ¿Qué dices?_

—_¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! —exclamó emocionada y acto seguido se paró como si hubiese un resorte en la silla y abrazó a su abuelo._

—_Calma querida, calma —sonrió él mientras le correspondía el abrazo— Sabía que me dirías que sí, así que ya te compré un pasaje a Estados Unidos. Tendrás que aprender bien el inglés así que será mejor que vivas unos meses allá antes del día de la audición. _

_La cabeza de Sakura comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina, casi podía escuchar el chirrido de los engranajes colapsando. Ir a Julliard significaría realizar el sueño de su vida y cualquier chica en su lugar estaría saltando de felicidad al saber que en dos días partiría a Estados Unidos para vivir la aventura de su vida, sin embargo, la asaltó una inquietud, aún no terminaba de asimilar su separación de Shaoran e irse del país significaba perder toda oportunidad de que él la encontrara…_

_Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. No debía pensar en eso. Shaoran tenía que olvidarse de ella, y ella tenía que olvidarse de él. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Tomó el boleto de avión, ya usado, entre sus manos y lo observó taciturna. Era su primer día en Nueva York y sin embargo, no se sentía tan feliz como esperaba. Naoko Yanaguisawa, su antigua compañera de primaria que estudiaba ahora en Julliard para convertirse en guionista de famosas películas de terror, la había ido a recoger al aeropuerto y luego le había mostrado los lugares cercanos a su edificio que podían servirle como punto de referencia en caso de que se perdiera. La chica resultó ser tan amable como la recordaba, mas no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que aquello significaba un distanciamiento definitivo. El sonido del teléfono móvil la distrajo por unos segundos.

—¿Diga? —respondió aceptando la llamada.

—¡Sakurita! —exclamó la voz de Tomoyo Daidouji— He tenido que llamar a tu madre para que me den tu nuevo número, ¿cómo es eso de que cambias de número y no me lo informas? —rió la chica y luego agregó— ¿Qué tal Nueva York?

—A simple vista se ve muy bullicioso, pero me gusta —afirmó

—¿No has salido a recorrer aún?

—No —contestó Sakura— acabo de llegar al departamento que mi abuelo me dio y ni si quiera he desempacado.

—Oh, es una pena y yo que quería que fueras mi guía turística —se lamentó Tomoyo suspirando a través del teléfono.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la otra confundida.

—¡Estoy en Nueva York también! ¡Sorpresa! —chilló su mejor amiga. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—¡Es fabuloso, Tomoyo! ¡¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó con auténtico entusiasmo

—Hace cinco minutos, para ser exacta. De hecho aún estoy en el aeropuerto esperando por un taxi —respondió la otra y de repente a Sakura le asaltó una duda.

—¿Estás con Eriol?

—No —negó Tomoyo y Sakura suspiró aliviada. Sabía que si Eriol venía con Tomoyo, la obligaría a tener una conversación no tan agradable— Pero llega mañana.

—Oh, ya veo, pero de todas formas pueden quedarse conmigo, este departamento es bastante grande, mi abuelo es un poco exagerado…

—¡¿De verdad podemos? —preguntó su amiga con euforia— ¡Sería fabuloso! ¡Será como cuando vivíamos juntas en Hong Kong! Tú no te preocupes por absolutamente nada, me conseguí la dirección con tu madre así que de camino me paso al supermercado para comprar cosas para cenar ¿No te parece buena idea?

—Claro —respondió ella riendo con nerviosismo. Así era Tomoyo cada vez que se emocionaba demasiado, hablaba mucho y a una velocidad impresionante— Entonces nos vemos aquí.

La cabeza de Sakura se transformó en un torbellino nuevamente. Cuando decía que estaba entusiasmada de poder ver a su amiga de nuevo, lo decía en serio, pero no podía evitar recordar los desastrosos sucesos relacionados con su estadía en Hong Kong. Además, estaba el echo de que Tomoyo no sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual Sakura había huido tan repentinamente sin despedirse de nadie, y estaba segura de que en algún momento su querida amiga sacaría el tema a relucir.

Se puso de pie y dejó la maleta sobre la cama, ordenaría su ropa y aprovecharía para distraerse un momento, sin embargo, en cuanto abrió el cierre, se encontró con la fotografía que llevaba a todas partes, la única que tenía junto a _él._ En cuanto vio la cara sonriente de Shaoran junto a la suya propia, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó calmarse, sabía que no podía desmoronarse así cada vez que algo le recordaba a esa persona que tanto quería.

Tomó la fotografía y la guardó en el libro que venía leyendo en el avión. Sería mejor que permaneciera allí hasta que fuera capaz de mirarla sin sentir nada, aunque por alguna razón estaba segura de que ese día no llegaría por más que lo esperara. Guardó todas sus pertenencias en el armario.

Se dirigió a la salita arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer sobre el sofá pensando que quizás hubiese sido mejor que el departamento no hubiese estado decorado, de esa forma tendría algo más en qué ocupar su cabeza durante todo el tiempo que faltaba para el inicio de las clases en Julliard.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a prender la televisión, llamaron a su puerta. Se paró de un salto y corrió a abrir encontrándose con una sonriente Tomoyo que llevaba una grandísima maleta a rastras.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! —chilló la chica de cabello azabache mientras la abrazaba con euforia.

—¡Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Tomoyo! ¡Siento como si hubiese pasado más que un solo mes desde que me fui! —exclamó ella correspondiendo a su abrazo— Pasa, te mostraré tu habitación.

—¡Vaya, Sakura, ésta sí que es vida! —dijo Tomoyo maravillada observando todo— Realmente debes ser la niñita del abuelo, ¡La vista desde aquí es fenomenal! ¡Y estás tan cerca de tantas boutiques!

—Lo que más me gusta es estar tan cerca de Julliard y del Central Park a la vez… Pero bueno, puedes dejar tu maleta en el cuarto de la izquierda.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones son? —preguntó con curiosidad su amiga.

—Tres. No entiendo por qué mi abuelo me ha regalado este departamento tan grande. —suspiró ella.

No se podía quejar, el lugar era precioso y muy cómodo, pero cuando Tomoyo se fuera se sentiría demasiado vacío. Se sentaron frente al televisor mientras comían unos deliciosos pastelitos que la joven diseñadora había comprado cerca del edificio y reían con los videos que mostraban en un programa de animales.

La tarde se pasó rápidamente dando paso a la noche. Las calles completamente iluminadas captaron la atención de Sakura que se acercó al ventanal para observar con más detalle la ciudad en su visión nocturna. Sonrió vagamente, Nueva York era incluso más lindo por la noche.

—Sakura —habló suavemente Tomoyo llamando su atención. Volteó para mirarla y supo en seguida de qué iría la conversación— En todas las llamadas telefónicas que te he hecho durante este mes, siempre que te pregunto el motivo de tu… "desaparición" me dices que es algo para hablarlo en persona, y me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a hablar de ese asunto ahora.

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, sabía que ese momento llegaría pero aún así no se sentía completamente preparada para contar por primera vez a alguien qué la había llevado a hacer lo que había hecho. Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y se abrazó de uno de los cojines. Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, quizás la mejor amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, así que no tenía caso ocultarle algo, confiaba en ella ciegamente.

—Primero que todo, quiero que sepas que si no te conté antes no era porque no confiara en ti, Tomoyo, pero es que es un secreto que se supone no debería revelar o pondría en riesgo muchas cosas —comenzó ella con arrepentimiento— Sin embargo, ahora te explicaré absolutamente todo lo que te estuve ocultando.

—No te preocupes, Sakura, sé que siempre tienes un buen motivo para todo lo que haces —aseguró la otra sonriéndole con cariño.

—Bueno, verás, Shaoran y su prima Meiling me contrataron para hacerme pasar por su hermana perdida a cambio de un pasaje de regreso a Japón, yo actuaría como Fuutie Li para visitar a la abuela cuyo deseo era ver una última vez a su nieta antes de morir. Se suponía que esto duraría poco ya que la abuela estaba en estado crítico, pero resultó ser que en cuanto escuchó a "Fuutie" se recuperó y yo quedé atrapada en la mentira de los Li. No podía reclamar nada porque el contrato no ponía fecha de término.

—Oh, ya entiendo por qué no podías decirme en qué trabajarías —acotó su amiga— Si alguien de la familia Li se llegara a enterar de esto sería terrible para ti, Sakura.

—Exacto. Y no sólo para mí, también para Shaoran y Meiling —dijo ella mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

—Pero aún así no me queda claro por qué huiste de Hong Kong…

—Tú sabes que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de Shaoran, y bueno él sentía lo mismo por mí —afirmó sonrojándose un poco— Durante el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fui inmensamente feliz porque por fin sentía que tenía un lugar en este mundo. Siempre he escuchado que cada persona tiene a su 'otra mitad' en algún lugar, y bueno, con Shaoran yo sentí que había encontrado a mi otra mitad —agregó sonriendo con tristeza— Pero como ya te dije, teníamos un contrato de por medio y una mentira tan grande que no nos permitía estar juntos más que en privado. No se vería muy lindo que un hermano y una hermana se pasaran de cariñosos en la calle ¿Verdad?

—Claro —le dio la razón Tomoyo.

—Y bueno, también estaba Song Jia, ya sabes, la cantante que había sido novia de Shaoran —continuó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda— él había roto con ella para poder estar conmigo, pero Jia no lo aceptó y comenzó a sospechar de nosotros. Un día en que yo estaba junto a él en su casa, Jia llamó y me pidió que nos reuniéramos sin que nadie se enterara, yo jamás pensé que estaría tramando algo tan… sucio como lo que hizo —aseguró asqueada al recordar lo que la cantante había hecho— Ella me investigó, Tomoyo. Me investigó y descubrió que no era más que una farsante y que la hermana de Shaoran sigue desaparecida. Entonces me amenazó diciéndome que si no me alejaba… —hizo una pausa en la cual su voz se cortó por unos momentos, y luego reuniendo fuerzas siguió con su relato— Dijo que si no me alejaba de él, se encargaría de hacer llegar todas sus investigaciones a manos de la abuela Li.

—Sakura, ¡eso es horrible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirle algo así? —cuestionó Tomoyo con espanto.

—Por varias razones. Lo primero es que me temía que por lo débil de su salud, la abuela Li no resistiera a recibir una noticia como esa y sé que Shaoran sufriría mucho si viera a su abuela nuevamente en el estado en el que la conocí. Además está la reputación de él de por medio, es una persona conocida y si sus trabajadores se enteraran del fraude ¿crees que seguirían respetándolo? Probablemente significaría un problema a escala mayor para el hotel y no dudo que tía Xiu quisiera sacarlo del cargo en caso de que la abuela hubiese enfermado, eso sería dejar a Shaoran sin absolutamente nada. —finalizó la chica sintiendo como si su corazón se fuera haciendo cada vez más pequeñito. Que la llamaran loca si querían, pero estaba segura de que su vida sin él estaría incompleta, y ahora que había contado la historia completa a alguien más no podía estar más convencida de que todo había llegado a su fin.

—Entiendo tus razones, Sakurita —afirmó Tomoyo observando con preocupación cómo sus verdes ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La abrazó y acarició su cabello— Es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes así por Li, pero ¿no crees que quizás hubiese sido más sensato hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión? Digo, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una y quizás él hubiese tenido otro tipo de solución al problema.

—No podía —negó— Jia también me lo prohibió.

—Eres una persona demasiado buena, amiga, y comprendo que en situaciones así los humanos nos ceguemos ante otras posibilidades y tomemos el primer camino que se nos ponga delante para salir del problema, pero si te detienes a pensarlo un momento, si tu le contabas a Li todo el asunto, incluyendo que Jia te lo había prohibido, es muy probable que él hubiese encontrado alguna forma de mantenerla al margen, ya que la conoce mejor que tú —dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura, por primera vez desde que se había marchado de Hong Kong, se quisiera golpear por su estupidez— No quiero hacerte sentir mal y sé que no se puede regresar el tiempo atrás, Sakura, pero no te imaginas lo mal que la ha pasado Li este último tiempo, ya ni siquiera parece él. Eriol dice que casi no va a la oficina y las pocas veces que lo he visto parece un fantasma.

Se aferró a Tomoyo como si fuera su salvavidas, el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de ella de una forma vertiginosa y todas las cosas que había hablado con su amiga parecían hacer mella en su corazón. Shaoran había sufrido por su estupidez e impulsividad, y por primera vez Sakura se arrepintió terriblemente de lo que había hecho. Ya no importaba Jia con sus amenazas, sólo quería haber sido un poco más inteligente para ver más allá de lo evidente.

Lloró como una niña pequeña en los brazos de su amiga, hasta que sintió sus ojos demasiado hinchados y secos como para continuar, sin embargo, el dolor y la culpa permanecían allí.

—¡Dios, soy tan tonta! ¡Tan ciega! ¡¿Cómo es que no vi esa posibilidad antes? —sollozó con desesperación.

—Tranquila, es natural que no pensaras con claridad en el momento, Sakura. Después de todo cuando nos enamoramos intentamos proteger a nuestra persona amada a toda costa

—Lo amo, Tomoyo. Lo amo y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada —confesó sorprendiéndose a sí misma— ¿Qué más queda si ya lo perdí? De seguro debe odiarme, hice prácticamente lo mismo que Jia, desaparecí sin decir nada y yo no puedo hacer más que sentirme incompleta, ¿Será este mi castigo por mentir a la abuela?

—Escucha, cariño, no te sigas torturando. Todo tiene solución y estoy segura de que llegará el momento en que puedas aclarar este malentendido, yo no creo que Li te odie, ¡Es imposible odiar a una persona como tú! Además, no es necesario ser un experto para saber que ustedes se querían mucho, sólo me tomó una mirada descubrirlo.

Intentó convencerse de que las palabras de Tomoyo eran ciertas, era la forma más simple de calmarse, sin embargo su lado pesimista había aflorado y también su cansancio. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir tranquila, siempre despertaba varias veces durante la noche y se encontraba realmente agotada, así que sin saber cómo, cayó rendida con el sentimiento de desasosiego que no la dejaba libre ni por un minuto.

Como buena amiga que era, la joven diseñadora se encargó de llevar a Sakura hasta su habitación y acostarla sobre la cama para que durmiera cómodamente. Acto seguido, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Eriol; ella y su novio tenían mucho de qué hablar.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **aunque no lo crean tengo oído biónico y en estos momentos puedo escuchar como todos los que están leyendo me quieren mandar a la horca por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y haber escrito tan poco… ¿Se sentirían un poquito mejor si les confieso que me da una vergüenza enorme subir un capítulo a estas alturas?

Mis más sinceras disculpas para quienes aún siguen pendientes del fic (a pesar de todo lo que tardé), tuve una mezcla de "bloqueo de escritor" con una avalancha de problemas personales que me dejaron prácticamente aplastada contra el piso, motivos por los cuales ni mi imaginación ni mis ánimos estaban en condiciones óptimas para traerles algo "decente".

Sé que este capítulo no me quedó precisamente largo, pero necesitaba dejarlo hasta ahí para poder desenvolverme mucho mucho con las ideas que tengo para el capi 12 que ya empecé a escribir :D y además como estoy de vacaciones tengo más tiempo libre y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para terminar la traducción de "Quiero el divorcio, Syaoran Li" y escribir un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando que me tiene súper entusiasmada porque nació de mi cabecita :D

Volviendo a lo del fic, en este capítulo no aparece Shaoran, pero en el próximo si estará así que no desesperen. La idea de este capítulo fue más bien situarnos nuevamente en el contexto de la historia y ver cómo es la vida de Sakura luego de su separación… ojalá les haya quedado claro.

En fin, agradezco sus muchos reviews que me animaron a continuar cuando veía el panorama negro y pensé por un momento abandonar FF, ¡Pero esos malos pensamiento no volverán, se los aseguro! ODIO, los fics que se quedan a la mitad y yo no seré una de esas autoras crueles, aunque a veces me tarde. Si quieren desahogarse háganlo mediante un review, me merezco todas las acusaciones que tengan que hacerme u.u AH! Y por supuesto si alguien quiere comentar el capítulo es más que bienvenido

¡Hasta la próxima!

Kitty


	13. Nueva York vs Hong Kong

**Hermanos por Contrato**

En el capítulo anterior…

"—_Lo amo, Tomoyo. Lo amo y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada —confesó sorprendiéndose a sí misma— ¿Qué más queda si ya lo perdí? De seguro debe odiarme, hice prácticamente lo mismo que Jia, desaparecí sin decir nada y yo no puedo hacer más que sentirme incompleta, ¿Será este mi castigo por mentir a la abuela?_

—_Escucha, cariño, no te sigas torturando. Todo tiene solución y estoy segura de que llegará el momento en que puedas aclarar este malentendido, yo no creo que Li te odie, ¡Es imposible odiar a una persona como tú! Además, no es necesario ser un experto para saber que ustedes se querían mucho, sólo me tomó una mirada descubrirlo._

_Intentó convencerse de que las palabras de Tomoyo eran ciertas, era la forma más simple de calmarse, sin embargo su lado pesimista había aflorado y también su cansancio. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir tranquila, siempre despertaba varias veces durante la noche y se encontraba realmente agotada, así que sin saber cómo, cayó rendida con el sentimiento de desasosiego que no la dejaba libre ni por un minuto._

_Como buena amiga que era, la joven diseñadora se encargó de llevar a Sakura hasta su habitación y acostarla sobre la cama para que durmiera cómodamente. Acto seguido, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Eriol; ella y su novio tenían mucho de qué hablar."_

**Capítulo XII**

"_**Nueva York vs. Hong Kong"**_

Al día siguiente la lluvia continuaba cayendo tan fuerte como el día anterior. El desánimo de Sakura seguía presente y no pasaba desapercibido para Tomoyo a pesar de que la chica le lanzara sonrisas de disimulo de vez en cuando. La joven diseñadora sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando su querida amiga estaba sufriendo así y realmente esperaba que Eriol aceptara su propuesta.

—Ya es medio día —dijo mirando a través del ventanal mientras sostenía con sus finas manos una humeante taza de café— ¿Te quedarás en pijama?

—No tengo ganas de levantarme, el día está nublado, justo como para quedarse holgazaneando —respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

—Podemos hacer de este día nublado algo más entretenido ¿no crees? Además he visto que no tienes nada en la alacena, debemos ir a almorzar a algún otro lugar…

—O podemos pedir comida china —interrumpió la otra y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hizo una mueca de disgusto. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás su salud mental estuviese empezando a fallar, no podía ser que cada vez que algo le recordara a Shaoran se sintiera tan mal— O simplemente pizza.

—Sakura, estamos en pleno invierno, la estación donde más días nublados hay, ¿De veras pretendes comer sólo porquerías los días así? No, señor, como tu amiga no lo permitiré, así que te irás a dar una ducha y saldremos a almorzar algo saludable.

Sabiendo que meterse en una discusión con ella era una guerra perdida, se puso de pie resignada y caminó a paso lento hacia su habitación, sacó algo de ropa sin fijarse realmente en qué era y finalmente entró en el baño.

Tomoyo observó de cerca todos los movimientos que su amiga realizaba. Se encontraba seriamente preocupada y ya no podía hacer más que pensar en lo mucho que le dolía verla así, tan falta de vida. Maldijo internamente a la ex novia de Shaoran y se imaginó un montón de situaciones ridículas en las cuales la cantante terminaba decapitada, ahorcada, atropellada, quemada o ahogada, era esa mujer la responsable del sufrimiento de su amiga.

Para cuando Sakura hubo terminado, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, y Tomoyo se preguntó si la joven se había dado la ducha más larga de su vida a propósito.

Sakura miró a su amiga y entendió que la estaba preocupando demasiado, casi podía ver la angustia reflejada en su pálido rostro, así que intentando olvidar por un momento lo que la afligía, le dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de gratitud que Tomoyo fue capaz de interpretar a la perfección.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano mientras Sakura le relataba los pormenores de su corta estadía en Japón. Tomoyo, por supuesto, no dudó en darle una gran sorpresa justo antes del postre.

—¡¿Estás embarazada? —exclamó Sakura en un intento por adivinar lo que su amiga quería decirle.

—No, no es eso —rió la otra divertida ante la expresión de la chica.

—Entonces, ¿se van a casar? —intentó de nuevo.

—No, tampoco es eso, aunque no niego que me gustaría…

—¡Oh, vamos, Tomoyo! ¡No seas tan mala y dímelo! —suplicó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

—Está bien, pero ¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para oírlo? —cuestionó, y entonces la joven asintió casi automáticamente pues la curiosidad le carcomía los nervios.

—¡Me mudaré a Nueva York! —exclamó de repente.

Sakura parpadeó rápidamente hasta que por fin comprendió a cabalidad las palabras de su amiga. Entonces, le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tomoyo, eso es fabuloso! ¿Cuándo será? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Bueno, pues me han ofrecido un puesto en una revista de modas y dado que amo esta ciudad, no pude decir que no. Así que me mudaré en un mes más —explicó.

—Ya veo, pero ¿qué hay con Eriol? ¿Tendrán una relación a la distancia?

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no. No podría verme sin él mucho tiempo, así que también buscará trabajo aquí.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro —dijo finalmente con sinceridad. La idea de tener a su amiga en esa ciudad que apenas conocía, la alentaba bastante.

—Es por eso que Eriol llega hoy. Buscaremos un bonito departamento para los dos mañana por la mañana. Por supuesto, si quieres podrías acompañarnos —ofreció.

—No, muchas gracias, odiaría hacer de tercera parte. Eso es algo que deberían hacer ustedes solos, ya me llevarán a conocer el lugar cuando lo elijan.

Recorrieron el Central Park para bajar los gigantescos Banana Split que habían pedido de postre. La caminata le sentó tan bien a Sakura que pocos minutos después de que llegaran a su departamento, se quedó profundamente dormida en el sofá.

Tomoyo la observó con cariño y puso una manta sobre ella. Entonces, redactó una nota que dejó sobre la mesita de centro antes de salir sigilosamente.

Sakura soñó con _él_. Soñó que todo era como antes, o incluso mejor, pero justo antes de que pudieran besarse, Shaoran le espetaba lo mucho que lo había echo sufrir y le afirmaba que la odiaba. Despertó sobresaltada y con un sentimiento de inquietud tan grande que no pudo evitar las inminentes ganas de llorar sino hasta que notó un trozo de papel doblado sobre la mesita. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

"_Sakurita, he ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Eriol mientras dormías, no quise despertarte, lo lamento mucho, pero volveremos para la cena, lo prometo._

_Un abrazo._

_Tomoyo"_

Terminó de leer y abrazó sus rodillas. ¡Cuánto se alegraba de que por lo menos una de ellas tuviera la oportunidad de estar con la persona amada! Suspiró pesadamente y entrecerró los ojos, entonces el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó. Se puso de pie con lentitud y caminó arrastrando las pantuflas, pensando que se trataba de su amiga y su novio, abrió la puerta con toda confianza.

En menos de un segundo su corazón pareció detenerse. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían e incluso pensó que quizás se trataba de alguna alucinación, pero cuando observó que el piso se mojaba debido a las gotas de agua que resbalaban por el cabello de Shaoran, se convenció de que aquello era la más pura realidad.

Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, y luego la cerró. Se observaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Sakura no podía despegar su vista de él, de sus ojos café claro y su cabello castaño tan desordenado y mojado que…

—Te-te traeré una toalla. Pasa —dijo alejándose rápidamente de la puerta y encerrándose en el baño.

Se observó en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus verdes ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras controlaba su respiración apoyada en el lavabo. La situación le parecía tan ridículamente irreal que no sabía qué debía hacer ni cómo tenía que comportarse. Tomó una toalla limpia del mueble donde las había guardado Tomoyo y la sujetó con fuerza, admitía que no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para salir de allí y tratarlo como a un invitado más, sin embargo, sabía que si él no se secaba el cabello y la ropa pronto, pescaría un resfrío.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con el corazón latiéndole tan aprisa que le zumbaban los oídos. Intentó no pensar en nada, pero entonces la imagen de él parado junto a la ventana mirando la ciudad de noche la dejó sin aliento. Shaoran pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, ya que se volteó y caminó hacia ella.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca tomando la toalla que ella silenciosamente le alcanzaba. La piel de Sakura se erizó completamente y no pudo hacer nada más que observar mientras se secaba el cabello.

—Si quieres puedo traerte el secador de pelo, tendrías que esperarme un momento porque…

—Déjalo así —cortó él secamente.

—Lo siento —dijo ella indicándole que podía sentarse— Me has pillado de sorpresa, yo… nunca pensé que vendrías.

—Eriol… bueno en realidad fue idea de él y de Daidouji.

—Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo —murmuró Sakura cuya voz no paraba de temblar. Estaba realmente nerviosa— ¿Quieres un café? Tomoyo ha comprado uno realmente bueno…

—Está bien —respondió el hombre sin mirarla.

Sakura sintió como si su corazón fuese aguijoneado por mil agujas, no necesitaba ser adivina para entender cuánto daño le había hecho, sólo bastaba con observar sus ojos unos segundos. Puso la cafetera y se quedó completamente absorta pensando en la conversación que había mantenido el día anterior con su amiga. Había llegado a la conclusión de que hubiese sido mejor hablar con Shaoran acerca del asunto de Jia en vez de haber tomado el camino que tomó… pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no sabía qué hacer.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el sonido del café hirviendo la alertó de que estaba listo para servir, pero justo antes de que pudiera tomar una taza, sintió como dos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por la espalda. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su corazón comenzó una loca y desenfrenada carrera.

—Shaoran —murmuró con sorpresa viendo sus reflejos a través del cristal— ¿Qué estás…?

—¿Por qué, Sakura? —interrumpió él con voz suave mientras enterraba su cabeza en la curva que iba desde su hombro hasta su cuello.

Ahí estaba la esperada pregunta, pero ella seguía sin saber qué responder. ¿Decir la verdad? ¿Y si finalmente todo se arruinaba?

—El motivo lo sé. Quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste antes, necesito escucharlo de tus labios —pidió con seriedad.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par con completa sorpresa. ¿Cómo que lo sabía? ¿Podía ser posible que Tomoyo se lo hubiera dicho? Intentó descifrar su mirada, pero sólo vio un profundo dolor en ella, entonces su propios ojos se volvieron acuosos. El sentimiento de culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento, hacían estragos en ella nuevamente, tal como la noche anterior.

Shaoran se sorprendió cuando en un brusco movimiento, la joven se volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus manos no tardaron demasiado en encontrar nuevamente el camino hacia su cintura y le correspondió con determinación, si bien era cierto que había sufrido y dudado hasta que por fin pudo encontrar la verdad del asunto, en ese preciso momento se sintió en plena calma y sonrió al pensar que ése era exactamente el efecto que Sakura siempre le producía.

—Perdóname —susurró ella bajito y sin despegar su cara del pecho del hombre— Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, Shaoran. ¡Fui una tonta! No te lo dije por temor a lo que _ella_ podía hacer, pero no pensé que hablando contigo podríamos haber solucionado esto entre los dos hasta que ayer Tomoyo me abrió los ojos.

—Lo que Jia hizo no tiene perdón. Lo que tú hiciste es comprensible —afirmó acariciando su espalda.

—Pero, Shaoran…

—Regresa conmigo a Hong Kong —la interrumpió él separándose unos segundos para mirarla directamente.

Sakura quedó embobada con el brillo apasionado que tenían los ojos del hombre, y deseó poder observarlos siempre, a cada hora, cada minuto… Pero entonces la dura realidad la despertó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría.

—¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Seguiremos ocultándonos como antes? —interrogó buscando en sus ojos las respuestas a sus preguntas— Si Jia se enterara…

—Tengo un plan, Sakura, pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó casi con súplica.

—Sí, sabes que sí —respondió ella en seguida.

Shaoran sonrió. Sonrió con una sonrisa tan amplia que pensó que no sería capaz de volver a ponerse serio jamás, y con esa dicha y en un acto de devoción, besó la frente de la joven, que no pudo hacer más que suspirar de la emoción. De su frente pasó a su mejilla, la punta de su nariz, el mentón, y, luego de separarse para observar sus vivaces ojos verdes, le besó los labios con tanta ternura, que Sakura sintió como si su corazón y su estómago dieran un vuelco.

—Te quiero —susurró juntando su frente con la de ella— te quiero tanto, que temo por el bien de mi propia cordura.

—Y yo a ti, Shaoran —contestó— Ya no quiero pasar un día más sin ti.

Aquello bastó para que el hombre se hiciera presa de sus labios una vez más, pero esta vez con más ansias. La cabeza de Sakura parecía darle vueltas, pero le agradaba esa sensación, y en un impulso por sentirlo más cerca pasó sus brazos por su cuello y se empinó en la punta de sus pies.

Él, abrumado por el deseo que comenzaba a consumirlo, estrechó el agarré de su cintura y aumentó la exigencia del beso, hasta que sus labios no parecieron ser suficientes para probarla, sino que una de sus manos se deslizó por la espalda de la chica en una caricia tan íntima que resultó en un jadeo de ella. Se detuvieron sólo por el deleite de observar sus ojos brillantes y sus labios rojos, y entonces con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos entendieron a la perfección que lo que cada uno quería, era exactamente lo mismo.

Shaoran, sin aviso previo, la llevó en andas hasta la habitación, guiado por las indicaciones que ella le daba entre risas. La había soñado tantas noches, que ahora que por fin la tenía, no pretendía dejarla ir.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Sakura cuando puso un pie nuevamente en Hong Kong, era que no había cambiado en nada, sin embargo se rió de sus extraños pensamientos, pues era imposible que toda una ciudad cambiara en tan poco tiempo, lo que en realidad sucedía era que se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir en aquel lugar que en un principio fue tan hostil con ella, que ahora que había estado en Japón y en Nueva York le resultaba raro regresar, era como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto tomaron un taxi fuera del aeropuerto.

—Al hotel —respondió Shaoran acomodándose la gorra y las gafas que llevaba puestas— dejaremos nuestras cosas e iremos a hablar con la abuela.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —dijo ella intentando no demostrar el terror que comenzaba a invadirla al imaginar el "plan" de Shaoran.

—La abuela necesita saber toda la verdad —declaró él— No me mires con esa cara, sabes que es la única salida que tenemos

—Pero esto es demasiado grave, ¿qué tal si le sucediera algo por la impresión? Con todos los problemas que ha tenido no creo que sea lo mejor para ella recibir una noticia como esta.

—Sakura, te pedí que confiaras en mí, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Shaoran tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente, Sakura asintió lentamente con la cabeza y él besó su frente— Hazlo, por favor, confía en mí. Encontraré las palabras precisas para hablar con la abuela, tú no tienes que decir nada, déjamelo a mí.

Cuando entraron en el Hotel Li, todos los funcionarios los saludaron con el mismo respeto de siempre y la secretaria Wu, que los estaba esperando en la puerta, los guió hasta la habitación que el mismo Shaoran había pedido.

—Ponte cómoda, yo aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de que nos vayamos.

—No tardes mucho —pidió ella mirándolo con preocupación.

—Lo prometo —dijo él apretando su mano por un instante tan breve como lo que dura un pestañeo, pero para Sakura aquello fue suficiente, sabía que no se podían permitir muestras de afecto en los pasillos del hotel.

La secretaria Wu le sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza antes de seguir a Shaoran hacia el ascensor. En cuanto los vio desaparecer, Sakura entró en la habitación y se desplomó sobre la cama, estaba realmente cansada y llevaba noches sin dormir bien… se sonrojó ante el último pensamiento. Los últimos días que había pasado con su novio en Nueva York, habían sido fantásticos, y bastaba con recordar que sólo salían una vez al día para almorzar con Tomoyo y Eriol que se habían instalado en un edificio cercano.

Tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó el número de Tomoyo, pues le había prometido que en cuanto tuviera tiempo la llamaría para informarle sobre cómo iban las cosas.

—¿Diga? —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Tomoyo, soy yo —dijo Sakura

—Sakurita, que bueno que llamaste, justo estábamos hablando de ustedes con Eriol, ¿Acaban de llegar?

—Sí, Shaoran ha ido a arreglar unos asuntos con la secretaria Wu y yo me he quedado en una habitación del hotel.

—Ah ya veo, y ¿Ya sabes qué es lo que piensa hacer Li?

—Sí —respondió no muy convencida— Pero será mejor que te cuente luego.

—Bueno, está bien, sabes que de todas formas amo el suspenso —dijo Tomoyo, tras lo cual hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz más seria— Oye Sakura, puedo decir por tu voz que no estás muy convencida con todo esto, pero será mejor que confíes en Li, él sabe lo que hace. Es un hombre muy inteligente, de lo contrario no habría podido llevar el hotel sobre sus hombros a una edad tan corta, ¿No crees?

—Sí, Tomoyo, tienes razón. Es solo que algunas veces hacer lo correcto no es tan atractivo —sonrió con tristeza. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó recuperar sus ánimos— Pero no importa, será mejor pensar en que todo saldrá bien

—¡Ese es el verdadero espíritu de mi amiga! ¡Ánimo, Sakura, no te desalientes! —exclamó Tomoyo haciéndola reír.

—Lo prometo —dijo ella sintiéndose realmente mejor luego de aquella pequeña charla— Será mejor que me vaya a duchar antes de salir. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias.

Para cuando Sakura hubo terminado su baño, Shaoran ya la esperaba sentado en la cama con rostro preocupado. Se acercó hasta ella y la besó con ímpetu, tanto así que nuevamente la chica sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar alrededor de ellos.

—Meiling ha llegado ayer a Hong Kong y ya está en casa —informó él sin dejar de abrazarla— Sakura, si realmente no quieres hacer esto puedes quedarte aquí, yo vendré a informarte sobre lo que ha ocurrido, pero tendrías que esperarme porque…

—Iré contigo —afirmó ella aferrándose a él— No te dejaré solo, Shaoran, además es lo correcto. Deberé aceptar el castigo que la abuela imponga.

Él, la alejó un momento para mirarla con orgullo y le sonrió ampliamente.

El recorrido hacia la casa de los Li, lo hicieron en completo silencio. Incluso cuando bajaron del automóvil, conducido por la secretaria Wu, no dijeron una palabra. Sakura sabía más o menos a lo que se enfrentaría, ya le habían contado como cambiaba la abuela cuando se enojaba, pero lo que más temía era tener que ver su cara de decepción cuando supiera toda la verdad. Sabía que el castigo que a ella le caería encima sería mucho peor que el que recibieran Shaoran o Meiling, pues aquellos eran sus nietos reales y por supuesto les tendría más compasión, era ella la que no merecía su perdón.

—La abuela los está esperando en su estudio —dijo tía Xiu a modo de recibimiento en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta.

Sakura no pudo evitar un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, y no precisamente porque hiciera frio, sino porque al haber visto a tía Xiu más cortante de lo común la había embargado un mal presentimiento que esperaba sólo fuera parte de su gran imaginación.

Caminaron escoltados por la mujer hasta el lugar indicado donde Meiling esperaba en completo silencio. En cuanto los vio, la chica corrió y los abrazó a ambos sin decir palabra, Sakura correspondió a ese abrazo silencioso sintiéndose agradecida, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento desapareció dando paso al nerviosismo cuando entraron al estudio y vieron a la anciana mujer sentada en su butaca.

Los tres se encontraban parados frente a la abuela y aunque Sakura se encontrara un poco más atrás que los dos primos, por petición de Shaoran, fue capaz de notar la tensión que se acumulaba en el rostro de la mujer que los miraba sin pestañear.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó por fin haciendo que Sakura diera un pequeño brinco— estoy esperando a que alguno de ustedes hable.

—He cometido un error, abuela, te he mentido —comenzó Shaoran— No espero que nos perdones después de que te enteres de qué va esto, pero es momento de que sepas toda la verdad.

—Ya lo sé todo —dijo la mujer provocando distintas reacciones. Shaoran apretó los puños como intentando mantener la calma, los ojos de Meiling se llenaron de lágrimas de culpabilidad y la mirada de Sakura se perdió en algún punto desconocido del suelo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se encendían— Sé que le pagaste a esta chica para que se hiciera pasar por tu hermana, y en un principio lograron engañarme completamente, pero en el último tiempo comencé a percatarme de cosas que me sirvieron de alarma, por suerte Xiu había continuado con la investigación acerca del paradero de Fuutie, y fue cuando Sakura se marchó que le pedí que me mostrara todo lo que había averiguado. En los informes decía claramente que Fuutie había vivido unos años junto a su familia adoptiva, pero que había muerto a una edad temprana debido a una enfermedad que no pudieron curar, entonces ¿cómo se suponía que Sakura iba a ser Fuutie? Además también vino Jia a decirme la verdad, pero para cuando eso pasó yo ya sabía todo. Si acepté hablar con ustedes es porque quiero conocer los detalles, después de todo ya no puedo decepcionarme más de lo que estoy.

La culpabilidad cayó como un pesado manto sobre los tres jóvenes y Sakura no hacía más que intentar pensar en un método para disculparse con la abuela y que esta no saliera más lastimada en el proceso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, Shaoran ya había tomado la palabra.

—Estaba desesperado —confesó— Cuando dijeron que ibas a morir y que ya no quedaban más esperanzas dejé de pensar en forma clara y recordé que tu último deseo era poder ver a Fuutie una vez más, así que le pedí a Sakura que se hiciera pasar por ella a cambio de un pasaje de regreso a Japón. Sakura aceptó pero para sorpresa de todos tú te recuperaste y yo la obligué a quedarse más tiempo para que no sospecharan nada, además temía que te agravaras nuevamente…

—Muchacho imprudente, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que no podías seguir con una farsa así toda la vida? —lo interrumpió la abuela con una voz que logró atemorizar a las chicas presentes.

—Abuela, yo fui quien le propuso la idea a Xiao Lang —dijo Meiling que había comenzado a sollozar— lo siento, de veras lo siento mucho, ¡pero es que estábamos tan preocupados por ti que…!

—Siempre te he enseñado que existen límites para la impulsividad —replicó la mujer mirándola con severidad— Me siento traicionada por mi propia familia, ¡Ya no tienen doce años para andar haciendo cada estupidez que se les cruce por la cabeza! Congelaré tus tarjetas Meiling, ese será tu castigo. Ahora retírate, que necesito hablar con tu primo y con Sakura.

Meiling parecía reacia a acatar la orden de la abuela, pero pareció pensárselo mejor porque luego de unos momentos en que miró a los otros dos con algo de compasión, dejó el estudio sin levantar la cabeza una sola vez. Sakura se mantuvo estática en su lugar, pero Shaoran retrocedió un poco para pararse junto a ella en un intento por hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

—En cuanto a ti jovencita —dijo dirigiéndose a la chica por primera vez— me cuesta creer que alguien en el mundo sea capaz de engañar de esta forma a una anciana. Sabes perfectamente que podría tomar acciones legales en tu contra…

—¡No! —exclamó Shaoran enseguida. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a interrumpirla de esa forma— Sakura no tiene la culpa, yo prácticamente la chantajeé para que accediera.

—Shaoran no digas eso —pidió ella por lo bajo mientras la abuela los miraba con desconcierto— Sabes que no fue así. Yo acepté sin que nadie me obligara a hacerlo y me merezco el castigo que la abuela vaya a imponerme.

—Contéstame una cosa, Sakura —dijo la abuela. Ella se atrevió a mirarla por primera vez desde que habían entrado al estudio y vio tanto cansancio y decepción en sus ojos que se sintió como el ser más despreciable en la tierra— Todas las atenciones que me dabas, y todo el cariño que expresaste ¿era parte de tu actuación?

—No, eso era verdadero —se apresuró a responder conteniendo un sollozo— sé que haber aceptado la propuesta de Shaoran fue un error, estaba desesperada, llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada en Hong Kong sin absolutamente nada y lo único que necesitaba era regresar a casa con mis padres… ¡perdóneme abuela, por favor! —finalizó arrodillándose como un acto de arrepentimiento.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo intentando ponerla de pie, pero la joven siguió en su lugar sin moverse ni un centímetro. La abuela Li permaneció en silencio unos minutos, pensando en un castigo lo suficientemente justo para su nieto y la chica, entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Jia y decidió que ya sabía qué hacer.

—Levántate —ordenó la mujer— durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en esta casa, te quise como a mi propia nieta y no es un cariño fácil de borrar, así que en honor a eso he decidido creerte. Sin embargo, lo que han hecho no puede quedar así. Jia me ha contado sobre la relación que tienen ustedes dos —agregó haciendo que el rostro de Sakura se sonrojara como una cereza— Sakura, no quiero que te aparezcas por esta casa nunca más en lo que me queda de vida. Diremos que Fuutie se fue con su familia adoptiva y tú Xiao Lang tendrás que hacerte cargo de las cosas en el hotel por lo menos hasta que se calme todo, si luego de eso quieres seguir a Sakura serás libre de irte pero a cambio de eso, no heredarás nuestra cadena de hoteles. De Jia se hará cargo Xiu, ella sabe con qué amenazarla para que guarde silencio, no quiero que los medios se enteren de que todo esto fue una farsa.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Sakura con sinceridad haciendo una marcada reverencia. Sabía que aquello podría haber salido peor.

—Salgan de aquí antes de que me arrepienta —finalizó la abuela Li dando un suspiro.

* * *

En cuanto entraron en la habitación del hotel, Sakura se desplomó sobre la cama y Shaoran se le unió segundos después abrazándola por la espalda. Sabía que a pesar de todo la conciencia de su novia no se encontraba a gusto y tendría que averiguar qué era lo que la turbaba tanto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, la chica se había volteado para quedar frente a frente y lo besó de forma tierna pero breve en los labios.

—Te quiero —susurró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa— por lo mismo deseo lo mejor para ti, Shaoran.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó él confundido.

—Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la abuela, si me sigues perderás todo…

—Sakura no intentes convencerme de que me quede —advirtió él con expresión sombría.

—No iba a hacer eso. No soy tan noble después de todo —agregó— simplemente iba a decirte que sea cual sea tu decisión, yo estaré feliz por ti.

—Ya sabes que iré a donde tu vayas —afirmó Shaoran con seriedad— Pero no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en solucionar los asuntos de aquí, quizás sea un año o un poco más, ¿estás dispuesta a esperarme todo ese tiempo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó incorporándose bruscamente— no puedo creer que dudes de mí, Shaoran Li

—¿A pesar de que cuando llame a tu puerta no tenga más que un par de centavos? —cuestionó él divertido.

—Bueno, si lo pones así, tendría que pensarlo… —bromeó soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de Shaoran que se lo había creído— ¡Por supuesto que no me importa que no tengas dinero! ¡Si hasta vestido de vagabundo te verías guapo!

—Eso es lo más romántico que me han dicho en mi vida —aseguró él siguiéndole el juego causando que ella soltara otra risa.

—Pero hablando en serio, Shaoran —dijo mientras se ponía de pie— si cambias de opinión lo entendería. Aunque más te vale decírmelo con anticipación —finalizó sonriendo. Iba a voltearse para caminar hasta la salita, pero una mano de Shaoran la sujeto por el brazo y la jaló hasta la cama, y sin darse cuenta cómo, terminó atrapada entre el edredón y el cuerpo de su novio.

—Tendría que estar completamente desquiciado para cambiar de idea, Sakura —susurró él cerca de sus labios— soy un adicto a todo lo que me haces sentir, así que será mejor que me esperes hasta que llegue o te juro que te buscaré por todos los rincones del mundo para obligarte a estar conmigo. —afirmó antes de entregarse por completo a la pasión que despertaban sus labios y sus manos.

* * *

**Notas de Kitty: **Hola a todos. Sé que me demoré un montón en subir este capítulo pero no tengo más excusa que el haber estado muy poco inspirada. Espero no decepcionarlos mucho, quizás tenían otra idea de cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, ¡incluso yo cuando comencé a escribir el fic pensé en algo distinto para este capítulo! Pero ha salido así y según mi punto de vista es lo más justo para todos lo que ha decidido la abuela Li, pero bueno, estaré esperando sus opiniones al respecto =)

Responderé un review en especial por algunos malentendidos que hubo y porque no puedo responderlo por mensaje privado

**Namiko: **me asusté cuando leí tu review, porque como había pasado tanto tiempo en que no había escrito, era muy posible que hubiese perdido el hilo de la historia, sin embargo, con respecto a lo de las incongruencias, si te fijas bien en el capítulo 11 Sakura dice _"__Me amenazó, Tomoyo. Song Jia me amenazó con revelar __**un terrible secreto**__ si yo no dejo ir a Shaoran…"_ (te dejo en negritas lo que aclara la frase) Sakura nunca le dijo qué secreto era, lo único que Tomoyo sabía era que su amiga trabajaba para Shaoran y que estaba enamorada de él, pero nada más. Quizás debí haberlo puesto de otra manera, algo así como que Tomoyo lo hubiese deducido pero bueno, son errores de principiante. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review con tus inquietudes =)

También muchas gracias a

_Leoni Tao91_

_Lili Zakurita_

_aLeirBagPotteR-Bass_

_sakura-hilary_

_mitsuko2000_

_guardiana_

_carolina Kinomoto_

_Hime-chan n n_

_Isabel Kagamine_

_ELIE_

_Miss No-Eyebrows_

_Anais-Lovely-Angel_

_Miss-Dib_

_Sasha Kinoli_

_Kurumy_

_Any_

_Carito-Chan0_

_Ceciali_

_Guardian_

_Cata06_

_Rebeca26_

_Mizuno Otto_

Con respecto a los reviews que me dejen en este capítulo prometo responderlos todos así que cualquier pregunta, crítica o lo que quieran, será bienvenido (mientras no sea un insulto xd). Por último, me queda darles la noticia de que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, el próximo capítulo será el final, no sé cuánto me tarde ya que estoy en mi última ronda de exámenes antes de salir de vacaciones, pero intentaré que no se prolongue mucho la espera.

Besos

Kitty


	14. Noticias

**Hermanos por Contrato**

En el capítulo anterior…

—_Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la abuela, si me sigues perderás todo…_

—_Sakura no intentes convencerme de que me quede —advirtió él con expresión sombría._

—_No iba a hacer eso. No soy tan noble después de todo —agregó— simplemente iba a decirte que sea cual sea tu decisión, yo estaré feliz por ti._

—_Ya sabes que iré a donde tu vayas —afirmó Shaoran con seriedad— Pero no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en solucionar los asuntos de aquí, quizás sea un año o un poco más, ¿estás dispuesta a esperarme todo ese tiempo?_

—_¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó incorporándose bruscamente— no puedo creer que dudes de mí, Shaoran Li _

—_¿A pesar de que cuando llame a tu puerta no tenga más que un par de centavos? —cuestionó él divertido._

—_Bueno, si lo pones así, tendría que pensarlo… —bromeó soltando una carcajada al ver la cara de Shaoran que se lo había creído— ¡Por supuesto que no me importa que no tengas dinero! ¡Si hasta vestido de vagabundo te verías guapo!_

—_Eso es lo más romántico que me han dicho en mi vida —aseguró él siguiéndole el juego causando que ella soltara otra risa._

—_Pero hablando en serio, Shaoran —dijo mientras se ponía de pie— si cambias de opinión lo entendería. Aunque más te vale decírmelo con anticipación —finalizó sonriendo. Iba a voltearse para caminar hasta la salita, pero una mano de Shaoran la sujeto por el brazo y la jaló hasta la cama, y sin darse cuenta cómo, terminó atrapada entre el edredón y el cuerpo de su novio._

—_Tendría que estar completamente desquiciado para cambiar de idea, Sakura —susurró él cerca de sus labios— soy un adicto a todo lo que me haces sentir, así que será mejor que me esperes hasta que llegue o te juro que te buscaré por todos los rincones del mundo para obligarte a estar conmigo. —afirmó antes de entregarse por completo a la pasión que despertaban sus labios y sus manos._

**Capítulo XIII**

"_**Noticias"**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba excesivamente atrasada, lo sabía, pero es que la noticia que me habían dado hacía dos días atrás de que Shaoran no regresaría hasta por lo menos dentro de un mes, me había dejado con el espíritu demasiado bajo como para querer celebrar una "Oh, blanca Navidad". Aquel día era Noche Buena, y lo único que había querido de regalo, no lo tendría. _

_Acomodé mi cabello como pude y recordé como hacía algo más de dos años atrás había decidido cortármelo a la altura de los hombros, a modo de penitencia por el daño que había causado a la familia Li. La cara que puso Tomoyo la primera vez que me vio luego de mi corte, fue simplemente épica. ¡Ni qué decir de la mirada de incredulidad de Shaoran en nuestra primera video-llamada!, pero finalmente ambos se acostumbraron. _

_Miré el reloj de pared y decidí que ya no los podía hacer esperar más. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, imaginé a Tomoyo observando embelesada su 'diamante de anillo', porque no se podía decir que aquello fuera específicamente un anillo de diamantes, y me hizo un poco de gracia, aunque luego pensé que probablemente mi ahora-comprometida-amiga querría matarme por la media hora de espera que había tenido que hacer._

_Crucé la calle y entré en el edificio donde Tomoyo y su futuro esposo, Eriol, habían comprado un lujoso departamento desde donde se podía ver prácticamente toda la ciudad. Toqué el timbre una y otra vez, pero nadie respondió, así que decidí hurgar en mi cartera para sacar la llave de emergencia que ambos me habían dado, y abrí la puerta._

—_¿Tomoyo? ¿Eriol? —pregunté en voz alta en cuanto cerré la puerta. No quería encontrarme con alguna situación incómoda, pero como nadie respondió, opté por suponer que quizás habían salido por un momento a disfrutar de su intimidad y que pronto volverían._

_Dejé mi cartera sobre la mesita de entrada y me saqué el abrigo para acomodar el corto vestido rojo que Tomoyo me había obligado a usar alegando que necesitaba representar el espíritu navideño, era realmente bonito, incluyendo el cinturón dorado que iba en la cintura, pero no me hubiese quejado si le agregaran un par de centímetros más a la falda. _

_Me di vuelta y me percaté de que junto al televisor había una gran cartulina blanca escrita con una prolija letra que bien podía ser de cualquiera de mis amigos. Me acerqué completamente desconcertada para ver que decía y leí; "Acércate al comedor para ver tu regalo, ¡Feliz Navidad, Sakurita! ¡Te queremos mucho!. Tomoyo y Eriol."_

_Me sentí bastante curiosa por la peculiar situación, así que hice lo que la nota decía. Camine hacia el comedor y no me sentí para nada sorprendida cuando vi la mesa exageradamente decorada y las dos velas encendidas adornando el centro de la misma, sin embargo, no podía concebir cómo era que a mis queridos amigos se les hubiese ocurrido que dejarme cenando completamente sola sería un buen regalo. Suspiré pensando que quizás lo habían hecho para poder pasar más tiempo a solas, y me senté dispuesta a servirme un poco del buen vino que estaba sobre la mesa. Lo tomé entre mis manos y observé la etiqueta, pero antes de ver el año de la reserva, ocurrió algo que hizo que me pusiera pálida como el papel y que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran._

_El piano que Eriol tenía comenzó a sonar inundando el lugar con una melodía que yo conocía bastante bien, y aunque me agradara mucho aquella canción, me sentí aterrada al pensar que quizás se tratara de un fantasma, pues hasta donde yo sabía me encontraba completamente sola, y era muy poco probable que de haber un ladrón se pusiera a tocar el piano en vez de sacar las pertenencias de valor. Sacudí la cabeza y con botella en mano me armé de valor y me dispuse a averiguar qué sucedía._

_Caminé sigilosamente hacía la salita de música, pero antes de poner un pie dentro de la misma, una voz comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa…._

"_L, is for the way you look at me. O, is for the only one I see. V, is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can Love is all that I can give to you…"_

_Me bastó con escuchar sólo eso para saber a quién pertenecía aquella masculina voz. Sin pensar en nada más, solté la botella que se hizo añicos en el piso, y me precipité rápidamente a la salita, momento en que la música se detuvo, y el hombre que hasta el momento cantaba se apartó del piano de cola y abrió los brazos._

—_¡Shaoran! —exclamé eufóricamente corriendo a sus brazos. Él, sin decir nada, me tomó y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo. Ambos reíamos como un par de locos, pero realmente no importaba nada más que sentirnos cerca. _

_Cuando se decidió a bajarme, tomó mi sonrojada cara entre sus manos, y me miró fijamente antes de decir…_

—_Feliz Navidad, Sakura _

_Y me sonrió con una sonrisa digna de un actor de Hollywood, antes de besarme por más tiempo del que más adelante podría recordar._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Meiling mientras volvía a poner su taza de té helado sobre el platito de porcelana— Que envidia me das, Sakura. Ya me gustaría tener una historia de amor como la de ustedes, pero no he hecho más que encontrar a hombres muy poco serios.

—Paciencia, Meiling. Cuando menos te lo esperes encontrarás al indicado —dije mientras miraba absorta la gran cantidad de peces que nadaban en el pequeño estanque del patio.

—¿De qué hablaban tan animadamente? —preguntó esa voz que nunca me cansaba de escuchar. Me volteé a mirar y le sonreí ampliamente a mi futuro marido que ahora traía a la abuela Li en su silla de ruedas hacia nosotras.

—Sakura me contaba sobre el día en que llegaste a Nueva York. ¡Nunca imaginé que tuvieras un lado tan cursi, Xiao! —rió Meiling mientras Shaoran se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, como pasaba cada vez que se veía en una situación incómoda.

—Oh, eso viene en sus genes —sonrió la abuela mirando a su nieta— Aún recuerdo cuando con tu abuelo éramos novios y me quiso proponer matrimonio. Me cito a…

Por un momento dejé de escuchar a la abuela. Observé la escena que tenía frente a mí y no pude más que sentirme completa. Luego de un año sin ver a su nieto _nainai_ se decidió a aceptar lo que había entre nosotros y nos mandó a buscar para que viajáramos a Hong Kong y dejáramos el pasado donde correspondía, atrás. Todo había comenzado cuando Shaoran le contó a Meiling que nos habíamos comprometido, y ella, que por supuesto estaba muy feliz por la futura boda, se encargó de convencer a la abuela que nos perdonara.

Sentí un tierno beso en la cabeza y miré hacia arriba para descubrir a Shaoran que me dirigía esa mirada tan llena de amor que me encantaba.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —preguntó.

—En lo feliz que soy —respondí yo mientras aceptaba de buena gana la mano que él me tendía.

—Me encargaré de que eso siga así —aseguró jalando de mi mano para besarla.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un largo rato sin decir nada. Con Shaoran no era necesario que habláramos todo el día para comunicarnos, estábamos tan conectados que con simples miradas o gestos ya sabíamos qué le pasaba al otro.

—¡Oigan par de tortolitos! ¡La cena se va a enfriar y será su culpa! —gritó Meiling desde adentro de la casa de los Li.

Ambos reímos por lo extrovertida que seguía siendo y su fascinación por hacernos pasar por momentos algo incómodos. Caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la entrada de la casa, pero antes de pasar por la puerta, Sharaon me tomó por la cintura y me plantó un beso en los labios que me resultó demasiado breve.

—¿Será conveniente decirle ahora? —me preguntó luciendo algo preocupado.

—¿Te preocupa cómo pueda reaccionar? —pregunté yo de vuelta.

—Sí —respondió mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre mi vientre— Creo que va a sentirse más vieja de lo que es cuando sepa que en ocho meses más será bisabuela.

Yo reí ante sus ocurrencias y besé su mejilla. Él me sonrió y caminamos hacia el comedor listos para darles la buena noticia. Ya quedaría tiempo de nuestras vacaciones para viajar a Japón y hacérselo saber a mis padres, mi abuelo y mi hermano. Aunque probablemente el último querrá ahorcar a mi pobre Shaoran cuando se entere.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

**Notas de Kitty: **¿hola? ¿hay alguien por ahí? A quien sea que aún lea mi historia, le pido perdón por toda la demora. Había dejado botado FF porque la Universidad me tenía más que ocupada y en realidad perdí el gusto por escribir durante un tiempo un poco largo, pero hoy, a un día de un certamen, me puse a leer muuuchas historias nuevas y me bajó el amor de nuevo y me dije a mi misma que no podía ser que tuviera mi historia tan botada que ni siquiera le había dado un final. Así que aquí me tienen muy muy apenada por no haber hecho esto antes.

Sé que el capítulo es muy cortito, pero la verdad es que consideré que ponerle más cosas de las que ya tiene sería abusar un poco de la historia. Quedó justo como lo quería; sencillo pero con un bonito contenido :)

¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes aún se toman la molestia de leer a esta descuidada autora! Espero seguir inspirándome para escribir los fics que tengo inconclusos en mi ordenador y animarme a subirlos.

El capítulo lo dedico a quienes me dejaron reviews en el anterior:

_Nanitayi-Li_

_Rebeca26_

_Cata06_

_Leoni Tao91_

_Sasha Kinoli_

_Guardiana_

_Politali22_

_Ceciliai_

_Mizuno Otto_

_Rocio_

_Rosh bernal_

_Elfenixenlasllamas_

_Mimi-Serenety_

_Amorekristall_

_Sakura-Hilary_

_Anaiza18_

_Kendrix Astrix_

_MariaLi0113_

_Myriam C.L._

¡Muchos cariños para todos ustedes! Espero que nos leamos en una próxima historia :)

Kitty


End file.
